


Winter before Spring

by OmegaAinoko, umbreonnightgale



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape Recovery, Stalking, Substance Abuse, Warnings to be updated, status difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaAinoko/pseuds/OmegaAinoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonnightgale/pseuds/umbreonnightgale
Summary: Hector just wanted to do his damn job right. Unfortunately he caught someone's wrong attention. Discontinued.





	1. Waiter Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also accidently deleted the whole story by mistake like a pleb.

The general atmosphere in the restaurant is hushed and quiet, laid back with guests making idle chatter and discussion over their wine and fine dining meals, the majority of the staff offering only brief polite greetings and offering of refills. The room almost near enough packed this evening. 

Ernesto arrives in high spirits, table already booked and with victorious grin on his face. The relaxed and polite atmosphere, just perfect after the performance. He's lead to a table near the window, overlooking the view of the street and the gardens. He nods approvingly as his few companions, a couple of his guards and his manager sit down with him. As they await their waiter for the night they talk about the performance and future ones lined up.

The job barely paid well, but it was a promising experience, a chance for Héctor to get away from Shantytown, away from the rotten floor boards and to be able to sleep in a comfortable bed. Work was very hard to find as a forgotten soul.

A stranger had approached him, started asking him questions about his experience with work, how willing he was to take the offer if it ever arises. The reason that had convinced him was on the idea that the company was anti discriminatory. 

It was almost hard to believe, but he had gotten the job - but he wasn’t exactly treated like the others. He was an  _ outsider _ , the friends he had was naught to zero - but he made idol conversation, a smile as wide and genuine, a feeling that had some regular customers feel unsettled. 

Héctor slicks back his combed hair , at which he was able to clean prior the recent payment he had received. He had rewarded himself to an apartment for a month. It was well deserved. 

His teammates seemed to be a lot more agitated today, as his own manager approached with clear stress. He had heard there was someone famous visiting - hushed voices of it being none other than Mexico’s greatest musician. 

“Okay Rivera, it’s time for you to not mess up, I’m giving you this opportunity to serve Señor De La Cruz to promote how we welcome  _ all _ . After that article discovering that not all those who live in Shantytown are criminals. This is a big opportunity for you and us all.  _ Don’t mess up _ , or else I can just as easily replace you.” The manager says, expression stern.

The chatter around the table is rather joyful, the high of the performance still carrying on as they waited to be served. The view out the window was a wondrous distraction, Ernesto proclaiming his interest in how this particular restaurant branded itself.

"It would be interesting to see how this anti-discrimination policy works here." He idly points out, which receives nods around the table.

Héctor could barely process the information - it was certain there was  _ no _ denying it was his best friend in life. Well, now assumed best friend. Héctor had awoken dead, young and confused as all but shouted with the confirmation of the office, how his skeletal hands trembled; “I can’t be  _ dead _ ! I was going  _ home,  _ my wife and my daughter needs me!”

“Go on, he’s  _ waiting!”  _ The manager shoves Héctor in the direction of the table Ernesto hosted at. His thoughts overwhelming as he struggled to move, guests at there tables eyeing him curiously. 

“ _ Move! _ ” The manager harshly whispers, pointing in the direction of the musíco. Héctor takes a shaky breath as he begins to approach the table, eyes drawn to his once best friend - this is the closest he has ever gotten to him, ever since Ernesto’s death. Nobody believed him that they were best friends from the past, how they grew up young together. “Good evening, señores and señoritas. We welcome you to our restaurant.” Héctor says the script like he has many times before, retrieving the pen and paper within his breast pocket as he tries to not stare so obviously and openly at Ernesto, his own expression unreadable.  _ Does he remember him? _

Finally it seems that the waiter approaches them, Ernesto's manager making a faint 'tut tut' sound as the man, a faintly familiar figure, almost woodenly seems to approach their table. 

When the waiter- _Héctor_ -speaks, Ernesto barely lets his surprise and recognition show, only slightly arching a brow ridge and letting his eyes fully take in the appearance of his old friend. Noting the shade of his bones along with the neat and tidy waiter's uniform. Never had he expected to see him like this. What an unexpected surprise. 

"So you're our waiter then?"

“Sí, my name is Hèctor Rivera.” The waiter announces. Anxiously he fiddles with the pen in his hands, for when their gazes meet for the first time in years, the pen almost drops as he awkwardly catches it. 

In the distance, there was a sound of face palming by the manager who cringed. _This was a bad idea_.

Ernesto watches with subdued amusement as Héctor fiddles with his pen. Only nodding his head and choosing to busy himself with the Beverage Menu in the meantime. After all he needs no introduction around the table there are similarly subdued responses to Héctor's introduction.

Héctor so very desperately wants to say something, anything regarding their past, observing the man as he skimmed the menus , but he remains respectively silent. This was his job, he was a professional. He couldn’t screw this up.

After looking over all the various drinks on the menu Ernesto decides that since he'll be having some of the richer dishes of the night it would be only proper to have a nice sparkling white wine to accompany the food. So he smiles and cheerfully orders the wine, before very purposefully considering Héctor. 

Eyes scanning him once more, barely lingering on him before frowning. "Have we met before?" He asks, waiting for the others to order their own wines.

Héctor scribbles down Ernesto’s order, the rest soon following as the sudden question from his old friend, the pen in his hand jerking as it crossed out one of the orders, tsking at the mistake. Héctor was unprepared for the question, but it was rude as a waiter to ignore the guest. Any kind of guest. The least Héctor could be is indirect and answer half assed, this was Ernesto De La Cruz after all. “Possibly. Your famous, you know a lot of faces.. Maybe you’re confusing me with someone else.” Héctor response with an a mused huff. “Is that all you would like to order, _Señor_?”

Ernesto lets at least some of his amusement show on his face as Héctor's hand jerks, clearly unprepared for the question. The non-answer he gets to his question makes him faintly purse his lips, but he says nothing, merely nodding and responding to the waiter's own query. 

"For the moment" Ernesto nods his head, picking up the course menu "In the meantime we shall look over the rest of the menus" he pauses, once more considering the man he is almost certain to be the Héctor he once knew. A thought hatching at the back of his skull.

Héctor stiffly nods his head as he closes the notepad, head lowering as he could feel all eyes drawn to their table. Hector was used getting stared at, but this was rather intense as he excused himself, passing the piece of paper to one of the bar tenders as he patiently waited for the drinks to be served, back turned to the table as his finger impatiently tapped at the oak wood. It was difficult to keep his eyes forward, wanting to indulge his old friend he hadn’t seen in centuries.. he has seen him on posters sure, but in bone? This was as close he has ever gotten. 

Hector is sure that after the whole ordeal his manager would scream at him for making such a show, his name was at stake - but he wasn’t at that point now, shaking his head as he picked up the circle tray filled with alcoholic beverages. Approaching the table and carefully placing the tray down on the white cloth, dispersing the drinks to their respective owners. Ernesto’s drink just so happened to be the last.

Ernesto carefully keeps his gaze on Héctor as he fetches their drinks, holding the menu up so that by all appearances he would be surveying the menu. The fact is though, he already knows what he's going to order. And as he watches, he becomes more sure that this Héctor is _h__is Héctor_. The small shift of his steps, the tapping and even the way it's clear the waiter is trying not to glance their way.

As the drinks are handed out, he sets his menu down. "Gracias!" He accepts the drink, taking it with rather casual ease from Héctor's own hand and musing at the faintly brittle texture of the yellow bones where he feels them. "Something on your mind Señor?"

Héctor felt the brief touch as they exchanged drinks. Héctor wasn’t happy for admiring how brilliant white his friends bones had become, almost too much to look at. There gaze meet a second time that evening. “Oh, _nothing at all_, I just can’t believe a nobody like _me _is serving the _Great Ernesto De La Cruz_.” It was difficult to obscure the grin that was trying to pull at his lips, straightening his back.

Ernesto's gaze remains on Héctor as he takes a very small sip of his wine, barely more than a taste really. An answering smile spread over his face as he could see the grin sneaking up on the other's face, and the sound of his own name. How long had it been? Yet the nostalgia is distant, shaken off as he faintly tuts.

"Sí, sí, of course" he nods his head. "It must be such an opportunity and an honor for you!"

“_Oh, trust me Señor, it is_!” If one person in the room actually knew Héctor, it would be this man. His tone was very much sarcastic, easily disguised by the kindness and performance he was so used to meeting dangerous, powerful and like minded characters.

Ernesto knows that tone as well, even disguised behind that veneer of customer service and politeness. Yet he dismisses it. "Well now, you can't go getting too distracted then, sí?"

“_Too distracted_? I am a professional at my job, Señor. I don’t easily get swayed. The song that touched me most was _Remember Me_. I was so struck, I was in such a trance.” 

All of it was a lie, surprising himself to even be able to keep up with this facade. The song that hurt the most was Remember Me, a song meant for his little daughter Coco, while Un Poco Loco was meant for his dearest wife. Ernesto has stripped all of its meaning and changed it completely for the world to hear. Songs the world never should have heard.

"Of course!" Ernesto grins, the expression hardly faltering as Héctor draws attention to that one song. His most popular song, the one everyone loves and adores. "I would hardly expect anything else from the staff of such a restaurant as this. You seem like you have a good taste in music"

“Gracias. Señor. We appreciate your compliment a lot.” Héctor smiles toothily, his golden tooth shining in the artificial light. The startling compliment had his body flinching, folding his arms behind his back as kept calm and true to his job. “As a huge fan, I must ask what was your inspiration for the song? I’m sure you just get this a lot, but tv these days are so expensive. They are not easy to come by where I am from.”

The glint of that gold tooth is the last confirmation Ernesto needs on who this Héctor is. "My inspiration?" He hardly falters, only pausing for a moment to sip his glass, shifting his gaze to the menu. "Well, I had someone close to me who provided the inspiration. Alas I haven't seen them for a while and even the memories are tinged with the sorrow from our parting" he shakes his head dramatically.

“Someone close? You’ve never mentioned some one close before. All I hear is about how you produced the song and all the rights belong to you. There is no mention of this someone close. If they were that close to you, and meant something to you ; then why didn’t you mention their name?” Héctor says, masking his anger by the fake curiosity. Sure, whatever, he was curious, but it overrides the anger he feels deep within his bones, a sharp grin that would have been misinterpreted as a genuine smile. “Ah, now I remember - I seen you in Mexico City during the Revolution, and a male companion traveled with you. You both seemed very close.”

"Sí, regrettably, I have never mentioned him. The memory, the pain, it has for too long been too much to bear recalling for long." He shakes his head again, bowing it slightly. They had indeed been close, so close. "Still whenever I played the songs, it was as if I were keeping him alive. If only for a moment. "

Around the table, and even the rest of the room people are busying themselves in making it seems like they weren't paying attention. Sipping drinks or studying their menus.

“Well. I’m sure he’s doing great. Living the life.. but if he was so dear and important to you, why did you not seek him out in Death? With no credit, your friend must have struggled to find justice and inspiration to find you. Nobody would have believed him.” Héctor says, momentarily forgetting the status between guest and customer.

Ernesto faintly frowns, brow furrowing up as he shakes his head. It's one of his table companions who huffs, cutting into their conversation.

"Excuse you! And who are you to say that Señor De la Cruz isn't working to find his *dear friend* behind the scenes." The man shakes his head "just because this isn't public knowledge" 

Ernesto's frown deepens all the more at the words. But he doesn't rush to correct or discredit them. Best to let that be taken as it will.

“Apologies, Señor. I didn’t mean to cause anything.” Héctor says, however - he was far from any pause to interrogate Ernesto. Nothing made sense to him. “But *I* know his dear friend.” Héctor boldly states, his gaze briefly turning to his old friend. “And from my knowledge of that; absolutely nothing has been done in regards.”

"Oh I'm sure you do" the same man mutters sarcastically. "Seeing someone from a distance is hardly knowing them. Now enough of this, you're our waiter, let's order!" 

Ernesto sips at his drink again. Eyes faintly shadowed as he watches his companions order their food and considers carefully his own decision. _Héctor_, and his attitude.

Héctor bites back a reply before submitting into his role. ”My apologies.” Héctor says again as he writes down the orders. At least his boss was no longer present in the room, or things would have gone quickly sour as soon as he disappeared from the table. “Excuse me.” Héctor says dismissively as he walks away, head low as he walked into the kitchen.

Reassured that their waiter knew his place the group return to their prior conversation. Although Ernesto's gaze does follow Héctor out, lingering on the doorway to the kitchen as he mulls over his decision. It has been made now, he shakes his head.

Nodding along with detached interest as his manager goes on about another performance and opportunity that he had lined up. Along with some commercial deal.

“_What on Earth was that?_” There was a voice beside him, and it startled the living life out of him, jumping a bit in the air as the notepad hit the ground. “That was not apart of the plan, stick to your damn script boy!” It was the manager, his expression filtered with annoyance as the workers around them quickly distracted themselves with there own work, pots and pans clattering. “You do anything like that _again _\- your fired. Only speak when they _want_ you to. I thought you knew this.” The manager hisses with annoyance.

Héctor bends over as he reaches for the note pad, his chocolate brown eyes filled with concern at the prospect of no longer having this job. He needed this job! “I’m sorry, Señor, I won’t step out of line ever again.” Héctor says with panic, he has been given once last chance - all because the past got the best of him, could have cost him his job! “Good, now give the orders to the chef and stay here until the food is ready. Your lucky I’m a generous man, Héctor. You would have lost your job.” The manager says as he walks past the man, Héctors tense shoulders sagging from intensity. The manager left the kitchen, leaving Héctor alone with five chefs. He approached the head chef and gave him a piece of paper. “It’s Señor De La Cruzs table.” Héctor informs them, received with nods before their backs were turned on him, the paper snatched from his fingers.

The discussion is mostly filtered out as Ernesto listens. Nothing really sticking out as he waits for the opportunity to put his plan in motion. But in order to do so--

His eyes snap to the kitchen door as it swings open. The man, in a much more snappy suit obviously the manager. He calls him over, catching the attention of the rest of his table who watch with some curiosity.

The manager looks up as his name is called over by one other than Señor De La Cruz - straightening his black clad suit as he approached the table with confidence, he had a feeling this had something to do with the Rivera boy. "Good evening, Señor De La Cruz and _welcome_ to my restaurant. How may I help?" He says with a wide smile.

Ernesto sits himself up all the higher in his seat as the manager approaches. His relaxed posture turning slightly more serious as he nods in greeting. "Yes, you could help. You see I was quite intrigued by your waiter, and was hoping that we could make a little arrangement."

The manager raises a high brow at this, expecting complaints about the Rivera boy.. It was clear he was _very _confused. "What is this arrangement, Señor De La Cruz?

Ernesto's own manager looks up, expression furrowing as Ernesto folds his hands together and evenly meets the restaurant manager's gaze.

"I would merely like to invite him to join us for our meal." Because he needs to keep an eye on Héctor, and maybe privately, he feels oddly nostalgic for the younger man's company.

"Q-que?" The Manager startles, that was the last thing he had expected to come out of his mouth! In truth he was absolutely gobsmacked. "Oh- Oh! Si, sí, of course! But Senor, he was speaking so rudely to you, how can you accept such unacceptable behaviour?" The Manager enquires, so very confused.

"Sí, but there's been no harm done" he shakes his head with some faint amusement. The expression on the managers face, although covered with that veneer of professionalism betrays the man. "And he's hardly one of the rudest people I've had to deal with."

“I’ll.. get him right away, Señor!” The manager says, unable to comprehend the amazing opportunity the Rivera boy had fallen upon their company. He stood up straight and dismissed himself, entering the kitchens double doors and waiting for them to close. “Rivera!” 

The manager waits until he has Hectors attention, his head turned - what has he done this time? “Señor De La Cruz has invited you to his dinner.” Everyone in the kitchen seems to stop working, expressions aghast as Héctor cringed. “As honoured as I am, Señor-“ Hector was quickly cut off, his opinion invalid. “No buts. You have seemed to do something well, despite being so forward with him. Remember your place. Your not like us.” The manager reminds him, which in return has Hèctor frowning deeply at this.

Ernesto nods his head, satisfaction folds across his face as the man hastens to do as asked. Around the table his companions look a little less than pleased, the man who had cut across earlier even sneering as he speaks.

"Really Señor, we're going to host a Charity Case Olvidado?" He gives the man only a single dismissive look as his manager blusters in on his behalf, clearly flustered but bowing to his decision anyway.

Héctor hates how they speak about his _kind _in such a way. They were people, just like them! It frustrated him to no end, as if they were his saviours for this once in a lifetime opportunity. Hector only put up with it because it paid good money. 

"Now that you have that drilled in your thick skull again, go out there and do your best to not embarrass our company!” The manager, Juan, says with a huff, pointing his skeletal arm in the direction of the double doors. 

“B-but Señor! My _Job_\- it’s my job to serve, not eat with the guests!” Héctor says, almost jumping at how quickly the short man turned, so very close. His skull was one not to be messed with, but to sit and dine with Ernesto was the last thing Héctor wanted to do! 

“I _said_, go out there and do as your told. Nobody gets this kind of opportunity to sit and dine with Señor De La Cruz! Stop complaining and get out there!” Juan says as he begins to start shoving Héctor in the direction of the exit, giving him one final push before he clutters into the dining room, eyes raising to meet a room full of eyes on him- before they quickly went back to the idle conversations and drinking there expensive alcohol.

Ernesto waits patiently even as his companions finally quiet down, if only because of the distraction that is Héctor's rather dramatic re-entry into the room. He again straightens himself up, smiling. His eyes fixed on Héctor even as his table companions shift themselves around, limiting Héctor's seat options to only a few nearer to Ernesto.

Héctors shoulders slump as he tries to straighten himself for the next few, long dreaded hours. He begins to slowly approach the round table, watching as they shuffled there chairs with reluctance. There was now room for an extra chair, one he had to spare at the table next to him - which thankfully had no guests on, and dragged it over to awkwardly sit down on it, feeling _very_ out of place. “M-Muchas gracias for this honour, Señor De La Cruz..” he absolutely hated how his voice stuttered under the intense pressure, cringing.

Ernesto merely beams at Héctor as he sits down, approvingly close to him. Within reach if he had any need to touch the younger man. "Think nothing of it" he says, offering Héctor one of the empty spare glasses that had been provided on the table. 

He has the ability to splurge call for an extra bottle to be brought to them. If needed. He wants to see first if Héctor will accept.

Héctor shakes his head dismissively at the offer, ”Thank you Señor- but I can’t drink while on the job.” Héctor says. Sitting rigid on the chair he sat on. He could hear murmurs, whispers - it was uncomfortable to be talked about when he was _literally_ there! Rich people certainly had no manners, _that_ was for sure.

"Ahh. Sí but of course" Ernesto nods his head, ignoring the mutters and whispers around them with the ease of dealing with it for years. "At least you can have water I suppose?"

“Sí, of course.” Héctor says. Only then taking the wine glass and reaching for the jug of water, filled with ice and citrus lemon. He couldn’t help but feel judged under ever move he made, even as he struggled with the jug in his hands. Héctor was able to successfully pours himself a drink, a few ice cubes going within - sighing as he placed the jug back in the middle.

Ernesto watches as Héctor pours himself a drink. Noting the faintest tremble to his bones, was the younger man really so affected by been back in his presence now? 

"So..." it's one of his other table guests, not the sneering man but a lady who eyes Héctor "how does someone of _your kind_ come to work in a place such as this?"

Héctor jumps at the unexpected voice, turning to the woman’s direction. Her way of language straight away irritated Héctor, if he wasn’t on the job - he would have avoided the question entirely. With these sour thoughts, he had forgotten a slice of lemon had landed in the drink - causing him to cough. “_Well_, Señorita - this company was l-looking for some diversity - after some research finding that not all folk like me, are not criminals, or hooligans.”

She purses her lips, distaste still clear while Ernesto rather dramatically sighs. "Now now, I am sure we're all familiar with this restaurant's lauded Anti-Discriminatory policy" he shakes his head, giving them both a quick disapproving glance. 

"Sí, I suppose" she replies almost mullishly. "But I can't imagine why." She returns to her glass and he sighs.

“Although we are dead, we all at least deserve a roof over our grands and a stable job.” Héctor says, he truly felt passionate about how wrongly his friends and himself were treated on a daily basis by those who even had the basic necessities of living. “I don’t suppose you’ve never slept on rotten floor boards?” Héctor remarks, couldn’t help but grin with confidence. It wasn’t something to be proud of, but it was clear he hasn’t had the pampered life like those in this very room.

"Oh I'm sure. But if you had been worth something in life maybe you would have such!" The man beside her sneers, her eyes sharply narrow back on him. 

"Isn't that it though, the whole lot of you. Worthless no-"

"That is _enough_!" Ernesto cuts across, voice firm as he gives disapproving looks to each of his guests, barely sparing one for Héctor. "Now is hardly the time, when _he_ is one of my invited guests just as you two are."

Héctor looks up as Ernesto raises his voice, if anything a little surprised. He glares at the sneering man, before turning his head to the glass of water, taking some angry sips. Underneath the table he was tapping at his pant leg, the fabric curling in his grasp as the table immersed in silence. Héctor had no reason to be sorry for in this situation, as the two beside him had caused it.

With the table falling into silence Ernesto sighs. Even silent it is clear his other guests have a distaste of Héctor, of what he is. What he stands for. _Everyone will one day be forgotten_. He sips his own drink, as the conversation slowly creeps back up, turning back to his performances once more.

Héctor remains silent through out, tapping at his glass absent mindly. It was bizarre how this situation felt as a whole ; he felt like he truly existed, but not at the same time - Héctor wondered even why Ernesto had invited him, unless it was just to plain embarrass him - at which, he was having none of. He knew Ernesto like no other on this table, before his fame; silently glaring at the said man.

Ernesto barely contributes to the discussion really. Only nodding along or non-committedly answering a few questions here and there, his focus distant, as just the presence of Héctor at the table draws on memories long since left to get dusty. Feeling said man's gaze he gives a sideways look to him, curious about what's on his mind. Curious about *him* really, it has been a long time.

"You have any family?" He asks just to stir him into the conversation, even when he knows or at least expects the answer already.

The reply almost seems instant. The is atmosphere tense, clearly annoyed Ernesto had forgotten about his familia during his raise in fame. Maybe the money *did* get to his head. “Sí, I do. I have a wife and a child. They are the only family I have left.” Héctor says, for so long he had struggled to come to terms with trying to get in contact with Ernesto. He was family, once.

Ernesto doesn't let the frown show as more than the slightest crease of his brow. "Oh" he muses, stirring the wine in his glass faintly, eyes focusing on Héctor with deceptive innocence "No parents, siblings?" _and what did that mean of their relationship?_

Héctor scratched at his skull, careful of his nearly styled hair he spent at least an hour on. “...I had a mother, but she passed away giving birth. My so called Papá had left during the night as she died from blood loss.. for most of that time period I was alone, raised by the nuns. That’s where I met my hermano- well, not necessarily blood related, but we stuck up for each other, we traveled the whole of Mexico together.” Héctor says, staring at the swirling water within the wine glass. “But that’s in the past now, he’s somewhere and I’m here. Clearly he didn’t consider me as one of his own.”

"Nor do your new familia by the looks of you" One of the others at the table turns at the conversation. Ernesto frowns at them and they wave a hand dismissively. "So what did you do? You and your 'hermano'. You said you traveled Mexico, doing what?"

Hèctor glares at the one who said that, quickly replying. “For your information, they are still in the living world.” Héctor says, trying to calm down at how ignorant and passive the folk at the table where being. However, reluctantly he replied to the question, if it wasn’t for this job - he would have been long gone. His fingers tighten around the thin neck of the glass. “We played music together. I was the better of the two, sure he could _sing_ and attract crowds, but I knew how to write songs and play by the heart.” Héctor says, choosing this opportunity to spare a look at Ernesto as he grins boldly. “It still seems to be that way.”

The table falls silent for a moment, Ernesto's guests eyeing Héctor and trying to take that in. "You certainly don't look it. Dressed up in that cute little waiters outfit and bones fading. Obviously you weren't all that much for promoting yourself even if you could sing."

Héctor frowns at the insult, he didn’t need that pointing out - he knew, he _knew_. He was almost put off answering completely when he heard the word _cute_ \- the feeling of uncomfortable all the more present. “Well, that was more of my Hermano’s preference, the promoting. He was very persuasive with his words with the right kind of people - but at the time I was missing mi familia as we toured, there wasn’t a day were I thought of them.” Héctor says, staring at the silver utensils.

"Pity it hardly looks like they do the same" Ernesto rolls his eyes, already knowing that. Countless nights spent listening to Héctor recount his longing, his homesickness. "Still it sounds as if you were a good team, what changed?" 

He looks at Héctor, wondering what he'll say. What he knows or remembers. A faint flash goes through his eyes as he sees how the other isn't looking up, rather focusing on the utensils. Which makes him pause for a moment, just when are their food coming anyway?

It was not only for a moment did Héctor reply to Ernesto. “He changed.. but I couldn’t tell you anymore, I...” 

The kitchen doors burst open with two waiters, four plates accompanying them as they placed the first course meal down, Héctor seemingly surprised at the fourth plate - he had wondered if it was because one of them was greedy.. but he appeared to be wrong, staring at the food before him. He has never had the chance to even try his own workplaces food - even at a discount, it was far to much that Héctor could ever afford.

Ernesto beams as the food is brought out. The conversation all but dismissed as the plates are set down, each in front of it's respected person. They politely thank the waiters before grabbing the proper utensils and with only some small comments here and there begin to eat. 

There are enough plates for all. Ernesto only pauses when he notices that Héctor seems hesitant to join in. "Is something the matter, is that dish not to your preference?" He asks, fully aware that particular dish should be something Héctor would enjoy.

Héctor hesitantly met Ernesto’s gaze, before replying as he picked up one of the three forks - that looked the same as the other two next to him. It confused him on why there had to be so many utensils. It didn’t make sense, glancing into the plate of steaming food. His eyes instantly drawn to the chorizo, he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond - jaw clenched.

There are some titters around the table as he picks up a fork, the wrong one Ernesto notes with a slight frown shaking his head and reaching across to correct Héctor. Curling his hand over the younger man's to lower it down and urge him towards the correct one.

"Héctor, we start with the outermost utensils, for the entree" he says voice gentle. While across the table he can hear whispers about how uncultured Héctor is not to know, and wonder at the man's continued hesitance. There's nothing wrong with the dish after all.

Héctor is almost inclined to dropping the fork as Ernesto guides his hand over his own to pry it to the apparent correct utensil to use, just barely able to hold back a roll of his eyes. His friends voice with his name sounded so strange and distant. At which Ernesto prompted to placing it down before picking up the right one, his hand withdrawing from Ernesto’s touch. “Gracias.” Héctor thanks, but would have personally remained silent through out, or say that he could use any damn fork he wanted! Where was these written rules on what order to even eat from? 

His eyes trail back to the entree, mouth drawn in a thin line. It appeared to be a Chorizo stew, something Héctor once loved in life - it was easier to come by then, as the church was given all sorts of meat for the children to eat, it remained as a favourite even as he grew up.

Ernesto's mind lingers on the touch even when he releases Héctor's hand back to him. Nodding approvingly as he now holds the right utensils in hand. Yet he continues to hesitate, why? He furrows his brow, subtly check in the meal, Chorizo Stew, one of Héctor's old favs and-- it dawns on him. 

"What are you waiting for?" One of the others at the table finally snaps. "Us to finish? You're staring almost as if it'll bite you"

“I.. uh, I need the bathroom -“ Héctor says dismissively, raising up from his chair a little to quickly as he stood up, pardoning himself as he edited to the bathroom.

Ernesto frowns as Héctor stands up and practically flees to the bathroom. Stunning his fellow guests, causing some muttering as Ernesto sighs. He shakes his head. "Ay dios, by his reaction. He must have been to one of those hotels." He muses, it's not entirely wrong.

He'll give him at least a few minutes before following. Can't just go racing after someone who is '_unknown_' to him after all. At least so far as his other guests are aware. Héctor is a familiar stranger.

Héctor enters the bathroom , blinking as he as he realises he still has the fork in his hand. Héctor felt so very dumb, face palming as he groans - awkwardly he placed the fork on the sink as if it offended him, turning on the warm and hot tap water as he proceeded to splash it in his face. He looked at the mirror before him, thankful his stair was in place - despite how cheap the gel was.

After a few moments, the novelty of Héctor's exit seems to wear off, the only point of interest being the fact that he took off with his fork. And small glances at Ernesto as he keeps looking up, slightly shifting in his place. Some questions are swapped around the table, wonders of how, why and Ernesto merely frowns.

Returning to his own entree rather than amusing the questions posed. Whether or not he has '_recalled_' where he's seen Héctor before is not something he needs to share with the whole table.

Héctor takes a few deep breaths before turning off the taps, struggling to come to terms with wanting to go back out - shoulders sagging as as he grabs the fork with embarrassment. “I’m such a damn idiota,” Héctor curses at himself, withdrawing from the bathroom with a raised head. Fork in hand as he approached the table for a third time that evening, cringing as they sniggered at what was in his hands. “Sorry about that, something, uh, came up.” Héctor says as he settles himself down once more, finally letting go of the offending utensil.

"Sí, sí. It happens to the best of us I'm sure" Ernesto states, observing as Héctor rejoins them. Nodding his head and sipping the last of his initial glass of wine to a pleasant buzz really. It's certainly not Héctor's fault he had to clear his head but--

"You will be able to manage your food right?" The lady sneers. "It isn't anything like seedy hotel food you may have had on the road. "

“I will. Many apologies for that..” Héctor says, reaching for a glass of water to finish what was inside, he couldn’t believe he had just embarrassed himself, shaking his head dismissively as he picked up the utensil again and pierced the soak with broth, before pulling it out and blowing on it - even though he couldn’t feel the heat, he couldn’t help it as he watched the steam boil and raise - slowly bringing the fork closer to his mouth as he took a slow bite, eyes closing as he anxiously ate the tasty meat, some of the sauce dribbling at the corner of his mouth.

His apology goes uncommented on around the table as everyone continues on with their entrees soon finishing. Even Ernesto, who is admittedly a little bit distracted. 

His eyes track as Héctor slowly raises up the forked piece of meat, the way his lips gently blow and the slow movement. He feels himself shift in his seat, crossing his ankles and legs slightly and biting faintly on his own lip. The sauce that spills just slightly at the sides of Héctor's mouth, just begging for attention. _But he can't_. So he has to act like he's not watching, reaching to refill his own glass with a new serving of wine.

They have yet more courses to come.

Héctor is quick to catch up on eating the food, barely having anything to eat a few days prior- fork repeatedly digging in for more - happily eating away at the flavoursome meal. It was absolutely delicious! He was totally unaware of the mess he was making.

Around the table there's some pulled expressions at how eagerly and _messily _Héctor eats. At least the mess was mostly constrained to dipping back onto the plate.

Or as to Ernesto's distraction around Héctor's mouth and a few that drop down to Héctor's lap, onto the folded napkin there.

Héctor’s eyes raise up to meet Ernesto’s, before digging in some more so - finishing his food with a clatter, his fingers scooping up some of the sauce on his face as he sucks the coated fingers, before his eyes going to his wine glass, eyes bulging as he stammers. “E-Ernest-!” Héctor remembers he was at his job, formal names - “Señor De La Cruz! Your _wine_-”

Ernesto blinks as Héctor meets his eyes, _sucking_ at his fingers to finish off the last bits of his meal. Something in his ribcage jolts as Héctor _almost _says his name. Before the words catch up along with the faint sound or liquid on wood as his glass overflows. He pulls the bottle back before another thought winds its way in.

Before he rights the bottle he lets some of the wine spill down. Landing just above his napkin in his pants. It's chilled and almost startling but he rights the bottle and sets it down. "Ahh sorry. I was a bit...distracted" he says, tone ever so faintly teasing.

“Aye, Dios mios.” Héctor grabs the napkin at his lap, shoving it on the table - standing up to usher over Ernesto - he was more and more worried about the actual wine. It wasn’t exactly cheap.

"Hey! Isn't that one of the waiter’s job?" The lady cuts across expression pulled tight, eyes dark as she watches Ernesto stand to follow Héctor off to clean up. "After all, right now isn't he a _guest_ like us at this table?" She sneers the statement, lip curling and pulling Ernesto up short, half standing, ready to follow Héctor's direction.

It isn't wrong though. As despite Héctor's status of a worker here... right now. "Sí, Héctor."

“I’m sorry - but as this job is important to me, my manager is probably watching us as we speak - and if I didn’t clean up Señor De La Cruz’s mess - I don’t exactly want to be out of the job, Señorita.” Héctor explains in a panic, it just happened to be Ernesto, didn’t it? 

Reaching for one of the cleaner napkins Héctor sucks in a deep breath as he crouches down at the wet stains on Ernesto’s pant leg, resisting the urge to look up - he did. If only he could bicker how typical this was of him, wanting to tut - eyes going back down. It had to be damn white, _didn’t it!_? Gritting his teeth as he rubbed a little more vigorously - hopefully with his fast actions the pants would only appear wet.

Around the table there are some sighs, and the shake of a head at the olvidado's actions. Well if one can only barely get a job. 

For Ernesto's part he can't help the purr of pleasure that licks through his bones as Héctor hurries to take his position. Incidentally painting quite the picture in the older man's mind as he looks down just in time to catch a glance before Héctor is focusing on his job. And the rubbing, so close, yet so far. He lets out a faint sound, soft and more a sigh at that image.

Héctor focuses more intently on the stain than anything else. Up and down as his arm went, cringing at how quickly it began to cramp up - but he disregarded it, disregarded the position they were both in. He was only a waiter doing his job, what more could they have been doing? “It’s almost gone, Señor,”

Ernesto stares down at Héctor, just faintly wishing he'd spilt the wine just a bit higher as he watches Héctor down between his legs. What a nice image, a good image and the _address_. He hums pleased.

"I like you like this." He mumbles a bit, just appreciating the view. Wishing that it were a slightly different context.

Héctor only goes higher for the sake of some splashes, he struggled to keep looking up - preferred to keep his eyes down, as his hand faltered at Ernesto’s comment, his hand grazing above his belt - smacking his forehead to realise his hand and gone to far up - accidentally rubbing the cloth against his clothed crotch with wide eyes, head snapping up to meet Ernesto’s gaze - everyone was looking! He hadn’t meant that - he truly didn’t - “Señor- I’m sorry, my hand - it slipped.” Héctor said hurriedly as he withdrew his hand, unable to look at those who stare at them.

Ernesto shudders under the faint touch to his crotch. Barely more than a tease than anything else. And the apology, Ernesto blinks. "Ay.. of course" he laughs, cheerful and not in the least caring about the eyes on them "but who could possibly resist, in the presence of the great Señor De la Cruz?" He actually quirks a browridge at Héctor expression slipping to teasing.

Héctors face screws up tight, knees aching as he struggled to stand. “_Señor_! I have a _wife_!” Héctor exclaims, his voice seemingly raised -- his back turning to Ernesto as he grabbed another napkin to clean the wine on the table.

Ernesto blinks at Héctor's words, they sound a fair bit shriller than how the other man probably meant them, and possibly quite a bit louder as people glance away muttering at their tables. Not that Ernesto cares as he watches Héctor finish cleaning the mess.

Héctor hangs his head as he continues to clean, grabbing all of the dirty napkins before dismissing himself into the kitchen, to put them in the bin - before ushering himself back out of the double doors. Today was not his day.

Ernesto shakes his head, reaching for his wine glass and sipping it as he watches Héctor leave and come back. Waiting for the younger man to settle back down in his seat beside him. 

It's obvious, after that that Héctor has missed him just as much. And in similar ways.

Héctor grumbles as the dishes are removed, muttering a “thank you” - glancing up at the clock to see what time it was - there was only a few hours left to spend in this hell, and then he could go back to the hostel and rest for the night - then repeat.

Ernesto feels himself getting more relaxed. He's had his confirmation, more than one. This is _his Héctor_, who has _missed _him, and who clearly _adores _him as well. And is sitting right by him now awaiting the next course. He starts to hum, just faintly the tune to Remember Me, _everyone's favourite._

Héctors head shoots up at the all to familiar song of the all to famous song, fingers curling as he remembered the argument prior to his death, Ernesto tried to tug at his guitar case to pull him back, all the while saying ; “I can’t do this without your songs, Héctor!” 

That voice is now distant as the second meal that evening is placed before them.

Ernesto politely thanks the waiter again as the food is placed down. His other companions aside Héctor barely worth considering as they're also served, instead he smiles, drawing his plate closer, taking up his utensils and waiting. Watching Héctor. 

Beneath the table his feet tap, and he intends to play another kind of game.

Héctor begrudgingly takes ahold of his utensils, cutting into the dish with barely any hesitation this time - maybe, if he finished his meal faster, the quicker he could leave. 

Héctor briefly raised his eyes to meet Ernesto- who was notably staring at him, as if waiting for something - Héctor pulled a confused expression, only to huff and look back down at his food.

Ernesto's expression grows, smile tugging as he watches Héctor cut into his meal, matching him. And below the table, out of sight he moves his feet. Waiting just ever so for Héctor to take his first mouthful-- before his feet meet Héctor's almost teasingly nudging him.

Héctor has a mouth forkful of the food before him, almost choking on it in the process as he felt a foot nudging at him - almost too certain it was Ernesto as he returned the gesture, albeit a little harder and more persistent.

The returning nudge is a bit more forceful than he expects. But still it's a return and he smirks around his own mouthful of food, he shifts his foot back over once more, seeing if he could get it just the slightest bit higher. Not so much it was obvious due to their positioning beside each other but just enough.

Héctors brow bone arch as he could feel Ernesto’s foot rise higher, cutting into some of the meat as he glares towards his direction, what the hell was Ernesto up to? He proceeds to nudge with a bit more force this time, cringing as the connection made _sound_.

Ernesto barely reacts, even as Héctor again responds with a bit more force than expected. It's still a response, and he merely meets Héctor's glare with a bemused expression. His own nudge still more subtle, not something that gets the curious attention of his fellow diners.

Héctor grumbles as he chews the meat, eyes going back down to his plate. Héctor was thinking what his old friend was even up to.. but all he could conjure was blank thoughts.

With no further response Ernesto merely sighs, continuing to eat his meal at a lackadaisical pace and sipping at his wine every so often. Without any opposition he sees if he can subtly sneak his foot any higher, or curl it at least partially around Héctor's own leg beside him.

That movement had certainly startled Héctor, deeply considering within that moment to shove the chair back with his foot, watching him fall backwards- it was a very tempting decision, but as soon as he was about to take action - the manager appeared before them, bowing in greeting. “Hola, Señor De La Cruz ; we just wanted to check if you are enjoying your food?” The manager says, eyes meeting Héctors with subtle annoyance.

Ernesto smiles easily at the man as he appears. "Sí! It is most flavourful and enjoyable Señor!" He says, not removing his feet from where they are as he addresses the man.

Héctor tried not to appear uncomfortable, but he was failing miserably- he could feel his markings glow just slightly. If he tried to take action now, his manager would hear it - and question it. Héctor already knew his job was on the line, head bowing low as he continued to eat. “And what about you, Señor and Señorita?” The manager turns his direction towards the other two, his smile almost seemingly to genuine, his teeth shining in the artificial light.

"It is quite pleasant!" The man answers almost bored.

"Oh yes the food here is simply divine Señor!" The lady answers, smiling at the manager.

“Splendid! I will leave you all to your meal, then.” He says with a leaving bow, turning on his heel and away from the table, catering to some of the other guests. Héctor sighs, if he was alive - his appetite would have certainly gone off by now.

They all simply nod as the manager leaves, discussion creeping back to the table as they finish off the main course and for many their second glass of wine. A glass which for Ernesto had been overly full and that pleasant buzz is leaning straight into tipsy now as the discussion turns to plans for the rest of the evening once they all got home.

And some gossip.

Héctor finished the second course that evening- it was honestly the best food he has ever eaten since arriving, putting down the utensils as he filled up the wine glass again with water, thankfully this time it was less heavier and easier to control.

The atmosphere seems to be leaning towards much more jovial now, two courses behind them and desert to look forwards to. Words flow with ease around the table, discussions of the latest news and gossip, some even from the land of the living. Of course, again the discussion seems to turn towards the one odd one out at the table, eyes looking towards Héctor the olvidado.

"You claimed to know Señor De la Cruz's old partner!" The man says, eyes sliding down consideringly "in what manner do you claim such?"

“Sí, Sí, I did. We are very close.. we keep each other company. I haven’t been able to see him as much as I’d prefer, so it’s been eeeh, rather lonesome - but! Working here has totally distracted me from that.” Héctor quickly adds, he didn’t want to appear petty or even worse! Hector should be grateful within his position right now -but he didn’t. Did he even deserve it? Most likely not - but Héctor had taken his chances, wanted to prove that he was worth something and not some lost soul.

Ernesto lets out a laugh that betrays how drunk he is beginning to get even as he gets a last refill of his glass. "Sí! I'm sure you do!" He even grins throwing in a slight wink and around the table the other two guests politely cough, sipping their own glasses and considering the information they've been handed. 

"So you live with him then?"

Héctor pulls a confused expression at Ernesto’s, unsure what had just happened - but quickly disregarded it. It was probably a whole rich people thing they did in social situations.. Héctor wasn’t so sure, but the questions kept on coming. 

“No, not anymore. I live in one of the hostels an hour or two away from here.” Héctor says, scratching the back of his skull.

"So all on your own then?" The man says, while the lady frowns thinking about the various nearby places and what they're reputations are. 

"You mean one of those ramshackle hotels at the edge of the rough neighborhood? Oh surely not!"

“Sí.” Héctor confirms to both questions. “I’ve been alone most of my life. It is certainly an upgrade from where I used to live - I have a roof over my head and a bed.” Héctor says, rather thankful - it still wasn’t enough to get by in life that was for sure, but Héctor was happy that things were starting to change for him.

Ernesto frowns slightly mind turning over that information. Héctor, living on the edge of a rougher neighbourhood? He sips his wine before putting down the glass. "A pretty little thing like you?" He eyes Héctor, scanning him up and down "In that kind of territory, surely you'd be eaten alive. It's impossible!" He boldly states, before blinking. "You would need an escort home! To be safe for sure!"

Héctors expression is aghast at the assumption, a pretty little thing? Héctor had survived this long with no need of an escort, especially from Ernesto! “With all do respect, Señor, I’ve been alone and able survive for this long - I’m grateful for the offer, but I must decline.” Héctor says, almost feeling rather offended.

"You've been lucky that's what it is" Ernesto's tablemate sneers. "Señor De la Cruz is right! That kind of neighbourhood is dangerous for something like you!" 

"Señor Rivera, he is only expressing his worry and looking out for you" the lady replies sharply at the same time.

“_Someone like me?"_ ” Héctor frowns into the wine glass. “He barely knows me, what says I won’t mug him given any opportunity? After all, my kind are criminals, aren’t they?” Héctor says bitterly.

There's a snort from Ernesto. "Ayy Héctor, but you've always been a twig haven't you? Who could you mug?" He looks at him from the corner of his eye raising his glass up to finish it. Desserts will be out soon enough.

Hèctors head snaps up at that. “I have hidden strength - this could all be an act, you never know from someone like me.” Héctor rolls his eyes. “I’m full of surprises.”

"Sure, sure!" Ernesto easily and casually dismisses Héctor's claim, shaking his head and looking at him with clear amusement. "But I'll still be the _hero _escorting the damsel home _safely_! Rather than you relying on luck to traverse those streets at night"

“Oh, my _hero_! However should I thank you?” Héctor says with false bravado, cringing at how high pitched it was - he was certainly hoping the table was hinting at his sarcasm, but the chances of that seemed unlikely.

"Well heroes usually get kisses don't they" Ernesto muses, to agreeing nods from the others at the table.

Héctor grumbles some profanity, screwing up one of the napkins before tossing it in Ernesto’s direction - which at that time the dessert had arrived.

The napkin hitting him doesn't really hurt. Rather it makes him blink, and amuses him. As it does to those around the table who let out light smatterings of laughter. 

"Aww, you're getting shy now are you?" Ernesto jokes before focusing on the desserts that had been delivered to them.

“Not at all..” Héctor grumbles, head hanging low as the plates are placed before all four of them. It was chocolate fudge cake with ice cream, already melting against the hot sponge.

Ernesto and the rest all eagerly begin on their desserts, although Ernesto does keep his eyes on Héctor, watching subtly.

Although really, at this point with how drunk he is, it's more bold faced staring with a somewhat dopey expression as he eats

Héctor begins to dig in with the large spoon beside him, scooping up some of the vanilla ice cream, chocolate sponge and sauce - opening his mouth wide as he indulged, a sound much similar to a moan falling out of his mouth as he swallowed, eyes fluttering closed. “Aye Dios, if only I had a tongue! I could lick the plate afterwards..” Héctor sighs , as he spoke - some of the vanilla ice cream splurged out of his mouth, embarrassed as he covered his mouth.

Ernesto's already rather unabashedly staring, but with the display, the *sound* that Héctor makes. The white that spills ever so faintly around his mouth, he crosses his legs again, letting out his own groan around his own serving.

And dios! The thoughts That Héctor's simple statement of longing for a tongue bring to mind. Ah if only. He groans again, letting out a small grunt of annoyance as Héctor covers and hides his mouth.

_ What a tease. _

Héctor with dignity scoops up some of the remaining ice cream on his face, and releases with a pop - happily eating the delicious dessert as if it would be his last, scooping up more of the desert.

Ernesto can only watch, eyes focused his own dessert a little bit forgotten. He can only be glad for their bones, yet longingly miss details, at least his excitement is easier hidden as he is now.

Only the unabashed staring saying anything.

“_Mm! This is so gooood_." Héctor happily hums as he quite literally finished the dessert in three spoonfuls, frowning as if the best thing in the world had been taken from him as the spoon met an empty plate- but. There was still some of the chocolate fudge sauce on the plate! It would be rude to not eat all of it... Héctor places down his spoon, takes his finger and dips it in the plate - running it along the glass as he ate the remaining sauce.

Ernesto finds rather abruptly that he needs more wine. Grabbing his glass, pouring the last of it in and had he a tongue he would have licked his lips to wet them before the next sip. 

His eyes can't seem to remove themselves from where Héctor contents himself to sucking his fingers clean of the sauce, and his eyes, half-lidded and oh so faintly fluttering.

It goes straight through him. Filling his head with _want_. Damn Rivera.

Héctor then chooses this moment to spare a glance at Ernesto, as he has now finished his dessert ; noticing how his was barely even touched, the wine glass getting filled once more that evening. 

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough wine? That stuff is pretty strong...” Héctor informs Ernesto, but he is sure he already knows that by now, but a drunk Ernesto is not a fun Ernesto, especially when vomit was involved.

Ernesto snaps out of his staring at the question. Before he puts down his glass. "No." He says before noting how Héctor eyes his own forgotten dessert. With little care he slides it over, making it _obvious_ that it's free for Héctor to consume.

Héctor eyes Ernesto suspiciously as he draws his dessert plate near to him, brow raising high - oh, how Hector wanted it! And boy he did, nervously reaching over the table to drag the plate closer to him - before his name was harshly called, “_Hector Rivera_! come to the office, _now_.” it was the manager - and did he sound angry, cringing as he slowly sat up from the chair.

Mentally Ernesto can't help but curse as Héctor is called away. He won't get to see him eat in such a _suggestive_ way anymore. Oh well. 

He pulls his plate back and watches Héctor go.

Héctor leaves the table anxiously, twiddling his thumbs together as he followed the manager into his office - which usually never meant anything good. Héctor opened his mouth, but words barely came as he was hushed into silence. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a man as rude and disrespectful as you, Rivera. I am disappointed in your behaviour. You are in the process of stealing Señor De La Cruz’s dessert, even though you had already eaten your own!” The manager bursts, slamming his fist down on the desk - which had hector flinching. “I get it, it’s Señor Ernesto De La Cruz! You could have at least had some dignity and hold onto your pants for a minute.” The manager bristles - at which finally Héctor takes this opportunity, he was clearly confused at the accusations. 

“B-but Señor! I don’t know what you mean, i was just doing my jo-“ His words seemed to only flicker something more intense than angry, everyone had seen what Rivera was up to? And he was _denying_ it to him? “Get out. You’re _fired_!”

Héctor stood there, could feel the overwhelming sensation of wanting to cry in anguish that he had it all wrong, he meant nothing by it and did his job! He needed this job! “Your water works won’t work with me. Now Get. Out.” Those were the last words he heard before dramatically taking of his apron, throwing it at him as he snarls, his tears held back ;

“I hated working here anyway!” And then he turns, slams the door closed and storms to the dining room where the exit is. He was so angry and frustrated, and upset - he had done nothing wrong! And he was fired for it!

Ernesto watches, having finished off his own dessert with little real interest in it as Héctor re-emerges. The younger man storming across the room, now missing his little apron. Clearly going to leave. 

Which is Ernesto's own cue. He stands up, waving over the nearest waiter and paying his bill quickly before following Héctor in the direction of outside. After all, his night isn't over.

He did declare his intent to escort the younger safely home after all.

Héctor is thankful of the cold, brisk evening as the cool air washes over him - a major difference compared to the heated building- it was much needed, quickly trying to dry and wipe away the tears that spilled over his eye sockets. He just didn’t understand where he went wrong! Quickly going in the direction of the hostel, cringing at how limited in money he truly was now, and how much it even stayed to be there! This was all Ernesto’s fault!

Ernesto smiles as he enters into the night air, pausing for a moment to relish in it before looking around for his-- ahh.

"Héctor! Héctor!" He calls, briskly walking towards the younger man, a swagger and a sway in his steps.

Héctor cringes at the call of his name, he hadn’t expected Ernesto to follow after him, turning sharply on his heel as he glares at the man approaching him confidently - he was definitely drunk. “Go away, Ernesto! I don’t want to see your stupid face!”

"Come now Héctor," Ernesto isn't fazed in the least by his snappy disgruntled tone. "I did say I would escort you home safely. These streets aren't safe at night for yourself after all!"

“_Come now Hèctor_” Héctor snidely snaps back, swaying his hips to punctuate - he was so _f_ _rustrated_! “Don’t give me that. I’m so annoyed with you!” Héctor states again, turning sharply on his heel to begin the long trek back home, stomping his feet as if a child didn’t get their own way.

Ernesto's gaze follows the movement of Héctor's hips. The way he sways them, as _punctuation _and Héctor is moving again. But it's his duty, as a gentleman and host to ensure his safety. So he follows.

"Héctor please!" He says "I cannot in good mind allow you to go off on your own!"

“I can very well walk on my own, I’ve been doing it for the past few years just _fine_!” Héctor snarls, turning a left corner.

"Héctor still. I cannot in good mind leave you!" Ernesto insists following Héctor with little struggle. Fully intending on following him all the way home if he has to.

Hidden just around the corner, watching is Ernesto's ride, and with a sigh his driver watches and slowly shifts the car into first to crawl along and follow.

“I said _go away_!” Héctor shouts with frustration- nobody was listening to him and he just felt like he was speaking on deaf ear holes - but he didn’t stop, he was more valid than any other skeleton to have the rights and have an opinion. Héctor begins to quicken his pace that little more as he turns his head to see Ernesto trailing behind. “Well then, good luck trying to catch up, pendejo!” 

Ernesto huffs as Héctor speeds up. Well he's not going to just let him get away, and if it's a challenge. Well _the great Ernesto De la Cruz never backs down!_

A couple of miles later as they're finally seeming to approach their destination and Ernesto feels almost dead on his feet from chasing after Héctor and Ernesto is just _frustrated_. Damn Rivera, he'd better get what he wants now.

Héctor is honestly surprised that Ernesto was able to keep up with him throughout the duration, sniggering as he noticed how tiresome he had become - but then the thought crosses mind as he approaches his hotel- what would the owner say about this? Grumbling something about unfair justice as he entered the threshold of the building, not even sparing a glance if Ernesto had followed ; he wasn’t his problem! 

"Hola Señor Casales, Adiós Casales!” Héctor quickly Greer’s and leaves, going up a flight of stairs to where his room as, struggling with finding his keys. Ernesto is truly persistent.

The man, both the owner and the manager merely nods his head to Héctor's greeting before stopping at the appearance of the one who follows him in. With wide eyes, he can only stare as _the Ernesto De la Cruz_ sways in and follows right after Héctor. What an interesting turn. 

He follows to the bottom of the stairs and listens as Ernesto rambles on about where's his reward kiss for _escorting Rivera safely, _interesting.

Héctor ignores the conversation going on downstairs, grinning with success as he reveals his keys and puts it in the hole, turning the key with triumph! He was able to successfully get away from Ernesto, turning the door knob and opening the door, stepping inside.

Ernesto is only a few paces behind him really. Having left the manager of the building there, focusing only on Héctor. Why is he now playing hard to get, after all his actions the rest of the night? Well he's not going to let it deter him as he determinedly strides towards him.

Héctor sees a glimpse of Ernesto as he was in the process of closing the door, eyes widening with a surprise as he slams it shut with brute force. “Can’t you take _no_ for an answer!? “

Ernesto grits his teeth, slamming his own foot just barely in the way of the door. "Héctor please! Come now!" He brute forces the door, expression clear frustration. There is only so much of the younger man's playing around at hard to get he'll tolerate. "What happened to how you were acting before?"

Héctor appeared briefly stunned at Ernesto’s bold move, his black shoe peaking out from the door as he struggled to close it all the more, almost falling on his backside with the sheer force Ernesto produced to invite himself in, eyes wide as he held his stance - there was certainly no where he could run now, but, he could still fight. “What are you even talking about!?” Héctor snarls, why is everyone misunderstanding him? “Because of you I lost my job! _Get out_!” Héctor says louder, honestly not bothering over the volume of his tone no longer - a Ernesto has barged his way into his home, as if he had some sort of decency to do so.

Ernesto at least has the politeness to close the door once he's gained access to Héctor's room. Rather plain and simple really, _cheap_. He wrinkles his non-existent nose at the place before refocusing on Héctor a lecherous grin overtaking his face. "Oh please, don't act as if you don't know. It was _obvious_! You were practically throwing yourself at me!"

“Que!?” Héctor says with alarm, face turning sour as Ernesto closed the door behind him, standing in the room as if he damn right owned the place. “Why would I want to do _that_? Unlike you, I have _morals_!” Héctor bites back, could see the judgement in his old friends eyes as he observed his room - sure, it had nothing... but it was his home - and it was being invaded.

Ernesto frowns, stepping forwards, hands reaching for Héctor, eyes fixed on _his _prize. "Come on, if that were true then _what _was all that?" He growls "Everyone could see how you were acting!" His hand curls around where it can and he pulls Héctor forwards. "And if you didn't want it, why did you play along? The spilt wine, and your _teasing _touches and poses, the nudging of our legs, _your oh so lewd display with your food_!" his voice goes low, husky as he speaks. Although really it's still nearly too loud and somewhat slurred from his drunkenness.

Héctor is inches away from being grabbed, falling back into a wall with wide eyes, the once chance to escape was now stolen - staring at Ernesto as if he had three heads. “_You’re drunk_! I was just being _me_! “ Héctor says, beginning to click on to what Ernesto meant - but he stayed true to his words. He was just being himself. “Maybe it’s you who has a dirty mind, old man! I only returned it so you could _stop_.”

"You at least owe me that kiss Héctor!" Ernesto grumbles, pressing himself forwards realising Héctor has backed into a wall, caging the younger man and letting his hands finally drift. Touching the bones he's wanted to the whole night. "But we both know the truth! _You_ want my touch! _Your body longs for it_!"

Héctor _squirms_, gritting his teeth as Ernesto had the audacity to touch him - his back truly pressed against the wall with no meaning of escape, hair no longer neatly gelled back , not that it actually mattered any more, Ernesto had gotten him fired- growling with frustration as he chooses this opportunity to strike and slap at Ernesto’s cheek, hoping his action was more powerful than words.

Héctor's slap is unexpected, rewarding him with a momentary yelp, Ernesto's hands pulling back for just a moment, long enough to breathe before he is back. Eyes darkly staring into Héctor's own, a hand pressing into the still faintly gelled hair, locking his head to the wall and Ernesto pants. 

"The more you insist on playing hard to get Héctor..." he smashes their lips together, _he deserves this_, was _promised_ it from Héctor's actions earlier. "Just know it makes me want you all the more" he pants into the other's mouth breaking the kiss.

The forced kiss was brutal, his hair pinched tightly in Ernesto’s fists as he locked his head, eyes bulging wide once the pressure from his lips were gone, momentarily stunned. It was clear no actions or words where going to persuade Ernesto, clearly too drunk to take any moral thought into consideration - perhaps maybe, if he went along with it, just enough so to catch the man off guard - Héctor grins. Anything to stop this progressing any further. “You know I’m still pissed off at you, you had me fired from my one job.” Héctor says, growling faintly.

"And I can more than make it up for you!" Ernesto huffs the growl merely receiving another stupid brow wriggle as the hand not locking Héctor's head to the wall moves to begin removing clothing. Starting with that shirt.

Héctor will only allow so much to happen before he could truly strike out ; he did say at the table he was _full of surprises_ cringing as he tried to stop Ernesto from unbuttoning his formal shirt, his own hands trying to get in his way.

Ernesto growls at the hands that try to stop him, he doesn't want to ruin Héctor's shirt that much, but if he insists. He forces the hands away, going in for another desperate, hungry kiss as he just _tears _the shirt off of Héctor if he's going to make it harder than it needs to be.

Héctor groans with frustration as he hears his one and only true good shirt rip and tear, his hips rolling as he tries to conjure some form of escape, not realising during his struggle his pelvis was accidentally grinding on Ernesto’s, his sounds of annoyance abruptly put to an end. He couldn’t move his head!

Ernesto groans into the kiss. Hearing Héctor's sounds, the roll of his his hips. He presses himself forwards in answer, hips rocking forwards with fervor aa he breaks the kiss, expression predatory as his eyes drift down. Hand pulling back to rid himself of his own shirt. But he refuses to release Héctor's hair, instead tugging, a memory niggling.

“I said _stop_!” Héctor says, panting with effort as he truly waits for the right moment - it was still too soon, the position wasn’t right to cause the full blow to truly hit. Hector tries to close and cross his legs, if anything to falter his advances - eyes squeezing shut as Ernesto all but presses up against him, leaving no room for air as his hair is tugged, his head following the motion which left his neck exposed, groaning in pain.

His own shirt now discarded Ernesto pressed himself closer, ribs momentarily interlocking as he just wants to feel that sensation before he pulls himself back, hips continuing to rock, the cloth between them maddeningly adding to the sensation. "And why ever would I? _when your body begs me for more_!" he moves.

Teeth press around and down on the exposed part of Héctor's neck, not caring for anything else in that moment, barely noticing Héctor's pitiful attempt to block his advances as he _bites_ down to clearly mark him.

There ribs interlocked for that brief moment, taking Hèctor breathless, even though they didn’t need air - as skeletons, the sensation was overwhelming. Then the rocking continued, cringing at how vigorous and harsh Ernesto was becoming with his movements. 

Héctor could feel the want to question before it was answered, flinching under pressure, his voice shrill ; “_Ay_!” He had to do it now, Ernesto wouldn’t have expected it, it was right in the moment!

Héctor's cry only encourages Ernesto more, as he continues to bite just for a moment longer than he has to before lifting his head, going for another even as his hands wander down, seeing now as the perfect time to work on Héctor's pants.

"Sí! Sí! Cry out for more!" He crows, almost seeming feverish.

As Héctor hears his pants unzipped, he allows the drunken man to engross in the sound before striking for a second time that evening. This time, he uses his head, the hand within his hair had slacked since taken interest in his pants and before Ernesto could even land a kiss, there skulls meet with a head butt, the sound unsettling as his pants begin to slowly fall down his boney hip bones. “I said- _stop_!”

Ernesto cries out at the headbutt, stumbling back thrown off balance. In his haze he releases Héctor letting out a nonsensical whine at the younger man's behaviour trying to refocus on him, struggling over the ringing in his head and creeping dizziness from the alcohol.

Héctor seizes this opportunity and grabs Ernesto during his haze, thankful it had worked - dragging him towards the door he came through and swung it open, only to be met with strange skulls surrounding his door, eyes bulging wide as he snaps into action, shoving the _Great Ernesto De La Cruz _out of his room, “I said _get out_!” he says before slamming the door shut as he locked it, panting as he slid down the old wooden door, could feel hot tears beginning to pool. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t!

Ernesto miserably groans as he's thrown from the room into a crowd of skeletons. Huffing as he picks himself up and turns back to the door as the crowd begins to mutter. Whispering with one another over the _obvious_ scandal they were witnessing.

Some focusing on, _other_, particular aspects even as Ernesto stumbles back to the door demanding to be let back in and whining over Héctor not been fair after teasing him the whole night.

Héctor looks up from his crumbled position, hearing Ernesto’s drunken voice behind the door demand him back in - only to see the expensive jacket he had left behind, wiping angrily before the tears spilled and picked it up with aggression, unlocking the door only to open it, and before any movement could even be considered happen, Héctor had chucked it in his face, and slammed the door again, turning the old lock as he stormed over to the broken mirror, cringing at how he looked- his expensive shirt was ripped and tested, his pants barely hanging on - and his hair, it was almost as bad as his shirt! Héctor growls with distraction as he struggles with taking it off, throwing it to the ground rather dramatically.

"That's better-- and hey you're still--" Ernesto barely begins to ramble eyes scanning his handywork before his own jacket hits him in the face and the door is slammed. Again. Once more Ernesto resumes his loud complaints even as a new round of muttering starts up from those who had gotten a slightly better look at Héctor's state.

Some people even lowly muttering their own jealousy. While others take Ernesto's side and join the musician in complaining, albeit quieter.

“I said _go away! You’re fucking drunk_!” Héctor says before running his fingers through his thick black hair, for whatever gel that remained - sure it needed a wash, but right now wasn’t exactly the best of time as he steps closer to the mirror, to observe the harsh bite Ernesto had solemnly left behind. It would be there as long as a week at most, sighing as he drags his feet over to the bed, collapsing upon it- only to grab the pillow and cover his head with it, anything to quiet the voices outside his door.

"You cannot leave me like this!" Ernesto yells through the door. Complaining loudly for a good hour before he has to give up when his driver comes in and insists they go home. Dispersing the crowd.

Only a few people remain, curiously eyeing Héctor's door. Or in the case of the manager, musing on how to use this. He can easily spy an opportunity here.

Héctor is thankful that the voices begin to quiet down after the hour has gone by, but by then - the amount of overwhelming emotions that has happened today has certainly worn Héctor out, and that fighting - pillow remaining over his head as he could feel the sensation of sleep slowly overcome him.


	2. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector should really listen to his urh.. none.. existing gut?

“Y-you wanted to see me Señor Casales?” Hector trembles as he enters the room. Bones faintly rattling as he tries to calm his nerves. The rent isn't technically due for another week or so, on the Friday. But still, been called into the owner’s office for any reason is terrifying.

“Ay Señor Rivera! Just the man I wanted to see!” The man looks up at where he stands. Uniform pressed and tidy, hair slicked back and with formal markings over his skull. “Would you mind taking a seat!” He indicates the plush chair across the desk from him.

Swallowing, and jerkily nodding Héctor moves around to settle on the rough plush chair across from the other man.

“S-Señor Casales, what's this all about? I-if it's my rent I can assure you--”

“Calmarse Héctor, can I call you Héctor?” Casales hardly waits for the boy to respond before continuing. “As I understand you're finding it difficult to gather the money for rent sí?”

Jerkily Héctor nods his head “A-a little but, but Señor I--”

“You know, if you're really struggling that much. There are,” here Casales pauses, eyes sharply scanning the form of the boy in front of him, almost greedily taking it in. “Other ways to pay. I am sure that we could come to some sort of agreement on a method”

Héctor gets the distinct feeling that he's been carefully scrutinised under the man's gaze, fighting not to fidget. “O-oh, really?” Héctor looks up, something akin to hope in his voice. Since his unfortunate firing, he's been struggling to scrape together enough, but if there's an alternative…. 

“Sí!” Casales leans back in his chair, smug at that hint of hope “Now then, as for the means to pay…”

Héctor feels a smile across his face. “Say no more Señor!” He stands up, sure he already knows where this is going. After all every hotel, even a seedy one(maybe especially), requires a Janitor. He'll just have to--

“Ahh Héctor, where are you going?” Señor Casales sounds rather bemused even as his eyes sharpen, not that the boy could go anywhere even if he  _ did _ reach the door.

Héctor stops. Just barely in front of the door, frowning he looks back at the man.

“T-to get the janitor’s supplies?” It comes out more of a question. “Th-that is how I'm paying, right?” Abruptly he's not so sure.

Casales continues to stare at him. Gaze veiled and predatory. Eventually he lets out a low laugh, shaking his head.

More than a bit lost, Héctor trails his way back to his seat. Resting himself back down and idly fiddling with one sleeve. Waiting.

“You genuinely  _ are  _ that oblivious aren't you.”

“Qué?” He snaps his head up, the statement stirring the realization and he swallows again. The room feeling just that bit smaller now. “L-look Señor, I-I'm sure you've heard the rumors but--” Héctor scrambles up, hands twisting and a rushing in his skull.

“Sí rumours. Quite interesting ones as well” Casales stands from his chair and comes around to stand closer to him. Almost able to just reach out and grab him. “Rumors that in order to pay your full rent you've been...” 

Héctor shakes his head, scrambling further back as the manager moves “N-no Señor, that's not-- I mean--”

“What you ashamed of it?” Casales laughs, expression continuing to remain bemused even as his eyes seek the mark that started them all. 

He shakes as the man laughs, cringing really. Legs scrambling him backwards as he searches for the words to explain,  _ they were just rumours _ , exaggerated really. 

“Now come on Héctor, it's just another way for you to pay for your rent. If you're having trouble”

He shakes his head, backing up until his hand finds the office doorknob. No, he isn't going to-- it won't open. He turns frantically and twists the knob again nothing. He almost whimpers.

Casales just watches him. Dark amusement crosses his face. 

His spine prickles with the man's gaze and he shivers releasing the knob and turning back around. Nervous laughter bubbles up and he clasps above his left wrist and stares wide eyed at the broader man.

“Come on now Héctor.”

“No!” He snaps, shaking his head furiously. “I cannot, I will not!”

“Oh?” Casales gaze remains shadowed, considering the boy.

“Those-- they're just  _ rumors  _ Señor Casales!” He cringes as the man continues to gaze at him. Eyes shadowed and considering. “I-I haven't been-- it was a misunderstanding you see”

“Of course” Casales says, not for a moment even caring for the boy's words, he knows what he saw. And the more he knows what he wants, barely letting the boy relaxes before launching himself, harshly grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, eyes catching the appearance of the bite on his neck and pressing the boy forcefully back into the plush chair he'd vacated.

Héctor barely has a moment to feel himself relax at the man's seeming acceptance of his explanation before he's yelping. Dragged forwards, feet scrambling as he's pushed back into the chair he'd earlier vacated and found himself held down on it by the stronger man. 

“Do you take me for a fool Rivera?” His eyes narrow into the boy's own, 

“N-no!”

“Well then, let me tell you  _ Señor _ , that I know rumours don't just  _ spring up _ . So let's come to an agreement on your payment!” Casales slowly draws his hands back, eyes still narrowed when he backs up. Considering his course of action. He won't let the boy get away, that's for sure.

Giving the boy just enough time to begin to calm himself down once more before charges forwards and pulls at the boy's shirt, quickly stripping him of it.

He shivers as the man's hands slowly release their grip on him, the man backing up ever so faintly. Giving him just enough--

“Hey!” He yelps as his shirt is pulled, tugged away and frantic, pushes the man away from him. It has no real effect and he whines, eyes wide as the older man, the manager of the hotel strips him of his shirt. “P-please Señor! This isn't--”

“Quiet!” Casales hisses the words, wyes greedily drinking in the appearance of the bared ribs before him. Gaze lingering. “I called you here  _ specifically  _ with those rumours in mind. You're not going to turn me down now are you?” Casales again meets Héctor’s eyes, a hand stretching out to fondle those exposed ribs.

He presses himself back into the chair shaking as the man eyes over his exposed bones. His mouth opens, but the words falter as the man stretches out a hand to fondle his ribs. Catching him off guard and causing his breath to hitch.

“Quite sensitive aren't you?” Casales muses over his reaction “just think Héctor, this is your rent  _ paid _ . No need to give up what little you've scrounged together”

He closes his eyes, trembling “P-por favor S-señor…” he whimpers, shaking his head.

Casales doesn't care for his whimper or the shake of his head as he focuses on the boy in the chair. Continuing with his hand before bringing it up to the biggest point of interest. The very reason his curiosity piqued about the boy.

Ernesto's bite mark on his neck, hard, if not impossible for the boy to hide. He grins tracing it. "Such a wonder for you to receive such attention"

“W-wonder?” Héctor repeats, baffled at the assumption. “I didn’t want this- he forced himself on me!” Héctor says, trying to push himself up from the armchair.

"Does that matter?" Casales barely spares the energy to push Héctor back down, eyes narrowing on the boy's bones again as his hand curls to cover the mark. "For you to receive such attention at all from one such as Señor De la Cruz.  _ That _ is an honor!" He says

“ _ You’re deluded! _ ” Héctor says to Casales as his hand covers the mark, eyes squeezing shut as he begins to use his legs. “I didn’t want it!”

"Now behave! Remember  _ Héctor _ . This is an easy way out of your rent." Casales states, not letting his irritation bleed too much into his voice as the boy begins to struggle more. "You submit now, and it will be a lot less trouble later!"

“ _ I- I won’t! _ ” Héctor says - only to remember why he had even lost his job in the first place. The job that kept a roof over his head. It was much more preferred than the nasty ice cold winds of shanty town, the gloom and doom. His moments stilled briefly, if only to consider the opportunity.

When Héctor falls still the manager hums with approval. "Good boy"

Letting his hands both drop, running down the younger's ribcage with casual ease. Just to explore and see how he reacted to merely this. He'd been rewarded earlier, how about now, when he's more actively testing.

Héctor grits his teeth at the comment of being good under his advances, trying not to panic as he tries to focus on something else within the office room, but all he could see was the door with posters on it - it was mocking him, hands curling into fists as he could feel himself accept this was a valuable reason for this.. he needed a place to live, needed to find a new job quickly - if he submitted, money was easy and all he’d have to do was search for a job the next day and forget this has ever happened!

Casales hums in consideration as he continues to explore. Noting with amusement how tense the boy is under his ministrations. 

"Oh do try to relax why don't you? This could be so nice for both of us!" He says, hands finishing their exploration of the boys ribcage and turning to his trousers now, to remove them and get on with it.

Héctor boldly crosses his legs at this given time, covering the zipper. “Will you really stay to your word?” Héctor has to make sure he’s not going to step himself up for failure, he needed to at least know Casales meant his word. He hated how his voice sounded nervous, he’s necessarily had this kind of attention before within the Land Of The Dead and thought nothing of it, but it was clear it was still an important aspect.

Casales frowns as the boy dares to cross his legs. Folding them so that his zipper is just out of reach. With a put upon sigh he looks up into the boy's eyes.

"And when have I ever stiffed you Héctor?" He drawls "I never changed your rent abruptly or took your money but still kicked you out" sure this is a mite bit different, he will give the boy that but-- Héctor should be familiar with how Casales would stick to his word.

Sex as the cover for this months rent, as agreed.

Héctor takes in a shaky breath, eyes closing as he makes that sealing deal - it would be this once, only this once.  _ Never again _ . Héctor tells him this, reassuring him as he slowly opens his legs, zipper completely easy to access. He could barely look at Casales, already ashamed of being submitted to such immoral decision.

"Gracias!" The manager says, fingers swiftly moving to unzip Héctor's zipper, exposing his pelvis subtly before the man stands himself up. While Héctor is still sitting he grabs at the younger's trousers and pulls them down, staring in fascination at the bones as they're revealed. 

Once he deems them suitably removed he settles himself. Hopping up onto the chair, blocking Héctor from any attempt to run(should the boy back out) by resting himself in a somewhat awkward kneeling position on the plush, his legs framing the boy's own.

Héctor rolls his eyes at the enthusiasm, if he had lungs, he should have very well panicked within this moment as Casales pressed close, could feel the chair almost toppling over with the weight of the both of them, legs flailing. “Casales- the  _ chair _ !”

Casales lets a smirk play on his face at the boys panic, reaching with one hand easily down the side to hold the mechanism that allows the chair to lean back. Stretching it out and more or less lying them down flat. 

"Still scared  _ Capriccio _ ?" He almost teases before refocusing on the task at hand. Bare before him are the bones of the one who managed to seduce Ernesto. Bare below him.

Meanderingly he lets his hands come back and begin to explore. Recapping the lost ground of the boy's ribs first.

Héctors eyes widen, dumbfounded that a chair could even do that. At least one thing was for sure, that it was plush and comfortable. But then, the hands were back, trembling under the unfamiliar and distasteful touch. “N-no,” Héctor says, if only to tell himself that- but it even as he says it, it sounds honestly pathetic and distant. It was clear Hèctor was nervous.

Casales lets the lie slide, instead just tapping his fingers down the younger man's ribcage, tracing and counting, playing really. Teasingly gentle, he's waiting for a response really. Watching, gaze sharp for one.

Héctor honestly feels as if he was being inspected for an examination, inhaling sharply as his hands followed down his ribcage - Héctor realises, within that moment, it has been so long since any form of contact had happened since his arrival, albeit Ernesto - cringing at the unwanted hands - even now - but maybe, maybe he could try and enjoy it, just a little bit? If  _ anything _ to make this process go  _ faster _ .

"I do wonder, just your reactions. Was it something you thought of, something you entertained?" He speaks the words softly, fingers dipping ever so faintly into the gaps of Héctor's ribs and tickling there. "Something for just a little extra." He shakes his head, eyes sharp watching, gauging the boy's minute expressions. "If rumour is to be believed,  _ he was a test _ "

There was a response - but it ended with a gurgle, between surprise and laughter, the sensation unusual, trembling from holding back the laughter he felt raise within. It was almost difficult to become serious. “ _ Test? _ \- no, I told you, he forced himself on me - I wanted nothing to do with it.” Héctor explains, inhaling with a shaky breath.

"So you claim." Casales says with an even tone, able to feel the shake of laughter in the boy's ribs. "But I propose you got  _ scared _ . Your little  _ test _ worked too well." His hands finally start to inch lower. Eyes following them down now, he has little interest for the boy's expression right now. "So dare I wonder, have you done this before?"

Héctor crushes his eyes closed - groaning with disbelief, and annoyance - _ why did nobody believe him? Not a word? _ Héctor could feel the old man’s hand inch ever lower, could feel his breathing begins to quicken. “Of course I haven’t! I told you, I’ve never done  _ this _ before!”

"In life or in death?" The manager's eyes sharpen, stapes pricking as he hears the boy's breaths quicken the closer his fingers inch down his spine towards his pelvis. Pausing only to tickle the edges of the broadly flared hips, test the waters. " _ never? _ "

“In  _ death _ !” Héctor gasps sharply, his hips trying avoid the strange sensation. “I-I’m a married man! And I- I have a daughter!!” Héctor explains, he could barely even look at Casales, far too ashamed.

"Well that hardly means a thing now does it Capriccio." Casales says relishing in the gasp he receives from his touching, tickling again, seeing if he'll get another. "It is hardly unheard of for a maricón to marry and have a child to hide after all"

“I-I could never - I made vows to God,” Héctor says rather feverishly, honestly despising how his voice changed in pitch. How much worse could this honestly get?

"Maybe so, and yet here you are" Casales smirks, fingers creeping down into Héctor's pelvic bowel now, losing interest in the flares and eager to properly start the show. 

Eager to be the boy's  _ first _ .

“Por favor,” Héctor says under his breath - not completely sure why he was evening saying it. For it to stop? For more? His bones trembled as he could feel fingers begin to enter him, tense as he was as he released a strangled moan.

The soft words ring out in Casales stapes and a grin winds its way sharp over his skull. Eyes looking up at the boy's face just as he receives his  _ biggest reward _ . The strangled moan. 

His fingers twitch and there is a rush of pure smug satisfied pleasure at the sound. The confirmation of the plea is a distant echo. 

And he's the one receiving this honor. Even over  _ Ernesto De la Cruz _ who had only managed to mark the boy.

Héctor slaps a hand over his mouth with embarrassment, the sound he had produced - well, it was certainly new - and it sounded like a dying cat - at least to himself, his markings glowing bright in the dull room. Just remember ; this one action was for a whole month rent paid and nothing to worry about, only had to worry about finding a stable job, never again,  _ never again. _

"Why hide it Capriccio? You have such a lovely voice!" Casales says, head thrumming with the knowledge that here he's the  _ first _ to see the younger man like this. And he wants to  _ relish _ in those sounds. Relish in the glow of the boy's markings and the faintly dusty and chalk texture of the boy's bones under his own.

One hand continues to fondle and explore within Héctor's pelvis, tracing lines over each ridge and gap while the other hand moves to begin the matter of removing his own clothing.

If he is to truly be the boy's first, he will have to make sure to do it  _ right _ . For all that the Great Señor De la Cruz had marked him, he had failed to truly  _ claim him _ . Casales will not make that mistake.

Héctors legs all but try to close over,but only to be blocked by Casales whole body, couldn’t stop the trembling he felt as he could  _ feel _ his touch, could feel his own texture within him - releasing a whimper, head shaking. “ _ I don’t want to hear it. _ ”

Casales frowns, both at the boy's whimpers and the fact he tried to obviously back out. The subtle attempt to fold his legs. Yet Casales withdraws, if only to properly finish removing his shirt and pants before returning, hands resting on the boy's arms, framing him.

"And why ever not Capriccio? Is it startling to hear yourself cry out in ecstasy as you experience this for the  _ first time _ ?" He meets Héctor's eyes with his own, trying to project reassurance in his gaze, if only so he doesn't meet the same such failure as Ernesto.

Héctor numbly nods, could see how much Casales was enjoying this - he was far to slow in his movements for that brief chance of escape, trapped by bones, caging him again. There eyes then met - and despite the situation, Héctor within that moment could feel himself, almost somewhat,  _ trust _ Casales. True, Héctor didn’t want this by all means ; but it was much preferred than Ernesto’s rough handling. Just this once. Hector repeated within his mind, arching under his touch.

Casales smiles as Héctor's eyes show that small flare of what he was most looking for;  _ trust _ . In the back of his mind he purrs, holding that brief glimpse close even as his hands begin to move again. Gentle, so gentle and leading, his own pelvis slowly lowering to meet against the boy's as he arches beneath him.

There hips connects, the purr almost awfully loud in his stapes as he feels the hands begin to move again. Héctor was taken about his gentleness, maybe this would have been more easier than he thought? But it still didn’t deteriorate the thought of him still not truly wanting this experience. It was only to survive, and to survive he needed to find trust. Casales was almost far  _ too _ gentle for his own good, his eyes lingering more than they should have. Perhaps Héctor was to sudden to take judgement, especially in such a tight situation - but anything, anything to make this end.

Casales maintains eye contact as best he can, just to keep it clear how he's projecting reassurances. As much as the meeting of their hips makes him want to just, press down, hard and fast, he has to take it slow here. Can't afford to scare him.

And he's been rewarded for it as he begins to rock atop the boy, hips setting a rather slow pace to begin with as he closes his eyes. Mostly to hide the sheer  _ greed and want _ beginning to flood him as he finally  _ truly begins _ .

The build up is slow, but he could feel something distant and old begin to emerge from the darkness, eyes falling close as his hips remain still, faintly shaking from the arched position as he tries to awkwardly follow the movement, cringing at his failure, cringing in his own disappointment.

Casales mutters slightly to himself as energy rocks through him, in time with his thrusts, the boy beneath him remains still but he can hardly find it in him to truly care about that. He's claiming  _ such a prize _ . Still he has to encourage the boy somehow, so he slows down ever so slightly.

"Come on Capriccio, I know you can do this. Just rock your hips" he soothes, fingers itching to stroke down the boy's ribs again, pull sounds from him.

“Hhh” Héctor lets out a noise, distant and strange to his own stapes - but maybe he was enjoying the energy more than he actually had expected to, alarmingly so - encouraged by Casales words as he began to rock.  _ One time, that’s it - I can forget all about this. Life will be normal again. _

His encouragement ringing true Casales can't help but groan as Héctor's hips finally begin to rock against his own. He matches their motion, letting Héctor, as the  _ inexperienced _ one set the pace. If it's at all a bit clumsy he can't complain, after all, he's the one getting rewarded for his patience with the boy.

Those sounds, his movements, that little flicker of  _ trust _ .

As inexperienced as Hèctor was, he was truly a fast learner - after all, he had done this in life. The energy was a slow burn, deep but engrossing as Héctor began to move all that bit more, almost confidently so as he puts his hands onto Casales shoulders, as if it helped him stabilise him. Héctor groans deep and low as he strikes something, something that felt almost close to pleasurable - eyes snapping open to meet Casales.

Casales groans again in satisfaction when Héctor's arms come up, hands gripping onto his shoulders, using him to  _ hold himself _ . And as Héctor groans his eye flash. Meeting Héctor's with the certainty  _ that was the right spot _ . "Was that nice Capriccio?" He asks, voice beginning to grow husky as his lust grows in strength, eyes half lidding as he rolls his hips carefully, trying to hit the same beat. 

With Héctor's hands on him, he takes it as permission to faintly speed up as well, one hand pressing down on the plush beneath them, the other itching to curl around and hold Héctor up. Press the younger man closer and intertwine their bones ever so faintly. Yet he holds it, only letting it curl around, not pulling him up.

“ _ S-í _ ” Héctor’s response is barely more than a wordless whimper, overcome gasping much like he had the first time since the speed begins to slowly pick up. That area that kept getting rocked against, it felt  _ good _ . Which conflicts him, making him dare to question why he’s never indulged such actions before with himself, but he knew why. Oh he knew why.

“P-plea--St--” The man’s hands on him stop his words from forming properly, maddeningly.

Casales grins at the cry, and it sharpens oh so faintly at the request. "As you require Capriccio!" He says, head bowing slightly before he again speeds up, finally feeling as though he's approaching a reasonable rhythm as his own bones thrum with energy and fiery pleasure licks at him with every groan Héctor rewards him with.

Oh how he wishes he could further indulge. But he has enough presence of mind to not interlock, not at this stage.

The energy is quickly building, he could feel it. It felt hot, hands squeezing onto Casales as they rocked  _ together _ . Even if he was that little bit slower, the skeleton above was more precedent and had much more experience, an alarming cry of a moan escaping him as if he was struck by a bolt of lightning, squeezing onto Casales as if for dear  _ life _ .

Casales grunts, a wash of energy flooding him at that cry. It's almost enough to break his carefully maintained self control as when Héctor squeezes he pulls him closer, only barely stopping himself from pulling him  _ too close _ . His hips and pelvis begin to fly almost with abandon.

He’s close,  _ they're close _ , he can feel it.

“ _ Sí! Sí, f-feels s-so-- _ ” Héctor says with abandonment, the sensation taking over his mind, overwhelming and intense - taking over his body, making him almost shudder as he felt driven for some sort of release. 

“S--” It almost felt too good to indulge in.

_ "Sí! Sí! Sing for me Capriccio!" _ Casales calls, head filling up with the sound of Héctor's cry, the desperate want - _ no need _ \- to push for that extra bit of intimacy. 

Surely Héctor wouldn't,  _ couldn't _ mind too much. He gives in, pulling the younger skeleton flush against him, and just feeling their bones rock and rattle together,  _ Héctor, Capriccio, is his _ . Or mostly, his eyes haze in on the bite, and he wonders if Héctor would mind too much if he left his own in answer.

“ _ Ahhh..! Fuck! _ ” Héctor could feel a growl deep within, a sound he has never heard before - but he was far too excited and in the moment to even care, his body and perhaps himself - was enjoying this more than he expected. The energy was almost too much to handle.

Casales growls eyes fixed on the bite. He has to, and Héctor, pretty, pretty, land of the dead virgin Héctor, flush against him, bones interlocking and crying out for him. Surely he can't be mad. He finds the younger skeleton's neck, pressing as close as he can, teeth closing around the other unmarked side.  _ He bites down, heavy and possessive _ . He is the one who claimed this little virgin boy.

"Fuuu--" he groans as he releases the boy back his neck body flooding with energy in one foul swoop, overwhelming and almost enough to make him seem drunk as he holds Héctor as close as he possibly can. Not daring to let go.  _ He can't let him go _ .

Héctor releases a startled wail at the sudden pressure of teeth, it wasn’t an easy sensation getting used to - before he gnawed down, hard and brutal - much like Ernesto had nights before. His own voice betrayed him, his own body betrayed him. The sounds he made were loud, almost animalistic as there was more, more and more - the energy exploding with in at an alarming rate, leaving Héctor trembling and finally releasing Casales, exhausted.

Despite Héctor releasing his grip on him, Casales is far less willing to just release the boy quite yet. No, not yet, as he slowly comes down, still hazed in a post sex high to observe the boy he holds.

It's quite the sight to take in. The boy looking absolutely  _ exhausted _ and sporting a new bite mark.  _ His bite mark _ . And held still in his arms. He isn't sure he wants to just let the boy go yet.

Héctor could feel exhaustion slowly begin to settle, before feeling the heavy weight of Casales, groaning as his eyes fluttered open, to spare one look- before fluttering them closed again. The sexual energy slowly dispersed and left him, his hand slowly drifting to the new bite mark.

Casales stares at Héctor, slowly turning over in his head the idea of just, continuing to remain here for a while.  _ And _ turning over that expression in his head. The sleepy dazed eyes and fluttering eyelids, and more, the way the boy has a hand moved to cover, almost more  _ reverentially _ the bite that  _ he _ gave him.

But the post sex high can't last forever and as it fades his eyes widen. Wanting to hold the boy, keep him? Where did that impulse come from? Contemplatively, he eyes the seemingly asleep dark haired form of Héctor.

And that Héctor was, slowly dipping in and out of consciousness - what time was it even? His eyes snap open and turn to the clock- before remembering, he hadn’t need to worry about the time any more.  _ He no longer had a damn job, curse Ernesto! _ He makes a sound of displeasure, collapsing back down on the plush chair in a heap of exhaustion. Thankful that the event was now over, thankful he could forget this experience has ever happened - tomorrow will be a new day and he will pretend this has never even happened.

As the guest to his office wakes up Casales smiles, almost amused at how the boy sought out a clock that didn't exist in this room. Amusement clear on his face. "Good morning sleeping beauty, I trust you rested well!" He says, picking Hêctor's clothing up and dropping it on the plush near him. "Especially after our activities, how're you feeling? Alright?" He asks the questions more as a cursory, to be sure all is well.

Héctor blinks with confusion, rubbing at his eye sockets as he slowly sits up, taking one glance at his naked bones before he tried to cover whatever dignity he had left with his hands, his clothes chucked at him, a voice ; “qué?” Perhaps if he plays his cards right, he can leave the room within minutes, and go life as if it were normal again.

Casales eyes narrow at the question. A sharp gaze on him and a small flare of something that he hurriedly crushes. It's not worth dwelling on. "You do remember what we done. Don't you?" He asks, just a thread of worry creeping into his voice much to his annoyance.

He's never been worried before, and the boy is probably merely confused. Just needs a few moments. But still "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Héctor begins the struggles of putting on his clothes, slowly feeling the urge of wanting to get out of the enclosed room. He’s been in here for far too long! Casales question almost goes unheard as he begins to slip on his pants. “Oh- it was fu- alright.  _ I feel great _ . Now Señor,  _ I _ have a job to find!” And a shower -“ Héctor declares, standing up with determination, eyes shining.

Casales frowns faintly at the snappy reply before simply shaking his head in amusement. "Well I wish you luck then Capriccio!" He nods his head to the door, knowing it will let him out now.

“Muchas gracias!” Héctor says, walking towards the door to successfully open it, and be able to  _ leave _ \- just before he closes the door he quickly states ;”Adiós Casales!” Before shutting beginning his descent up the stairs in the shower room that the whole floor shared, towels already inside and provided as he locked the door, sighing with disappointment as he head butted the wood.

Once Héctor is well and truly gone Casales lingers in his office. Mulling over the boy, the mystery of the feelings he'd stirred up and-- he stands, turning on his heel and striding to his phone. Dialing a number that he could almost recite by heart. 

"Hola, sí it's me! Anyway, I have some news regarding my hotel, and... I met someone  _ interesting _ ..."

The shower is hot, steam encircling the room as he was sat down in the square cubical, legs up to his chest as the water gushed down on him, water dribbling from the sharp points of his hair as his tears mixed together, sniffing loudly as his shoulders shook. How could he have let that happen!? 

He had every opportunity to decline and just,  _ get out _ but - he was damn well selfish! And put himself at risk for the sake of an extra month! And the bite, Casales - wincing as he covered them both with his hands, ashamed of them for even existing. He thought he had trusted Ernesto, his best friend - but he had been wrong - Héctor could only hope he wasn’t wrong about Casales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainko here, and if this feels familiar <strike>aside the deletion</strike> there was a sneaky peak posted a while back.


	3. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector notices something suspicious.

Héctor growls with frustration as he destroys his room - or what defines it as a room anyway, huffing and puffing as he threw a pillow out of the door, as if it offended him. Time was dwindling quickly, and Hector still has not found a job, but  _ nothing _ \- he knew why, he knew why they rejected, but he wasn’t forgotten! He was remembered! 

Huffing more so as he stomps over to his cupboard, drawing out little clothes he had in there - maybe he could try to dress to impress, but that plan- went already down the drain, head hanging low as he caught a glimpse of something small shining in the corner of his room- brow bone raising high as he went on all fours, to inspect it closer- he has never noticed it before, not until now. The hole was small, but he was able to fish out the delicate thing, a red wire proceeding to come out as he stared at it with bewilderment- it had been facing the direction of his cot, confused for its existence as he begins to tug, not having any scissors to snip it off and he was met with resistance, before giving one final tug, the wire snapped.

The manager, Casales is just passing Héctor's room when the pillow is thrown out the door, stopping to observe he turns to stand in the door. Just watching the boy has he stomps around before finding-- 

He clears his throat, quickly quashing the flare of an immediate brief panic. There isn't any reason the boy would immediately link it back to that.

Héctor is far too focused on the wire to bat an eyelash towards at the sudden guest, blinking as he slowly raised to his feet - turned around to meet none other than the manager.” _ OH! _ Casales, I’ve been looking for a job everyday- and still, nobody won’t even consider hiring me!” Héctor says as he approaches the old man. “If you give me a few more days— I swear I’ll find one!”

Casales barely focuses on the words, aside a slight bemusement. Of course he wouldn't have been hired, what with the whispers of him being an olvidado, and if that weren't enough, the other rumours certainly haven't stopped, and of course-- now a bit more faded, but still incredibly obvious, the bite marks marking the boy on his neck. Displaying for the world his state.

But for the moment, he eyes up the torn camera in the boy's hands. "Héctor, are you aware of what that is you're holding?" He ventures managing to sound just the right amount of worried.

Héctor stares at the tiny thing, eyeing it suspiciously as he inspects it.”Uhh.. no, I haven’t.. should I be worried about it?” Héctor says, noticing how Casales voice dipped with some sort of worry.

Casales stares, for a moment. Before he shakes his head, already grabbing the excuse to use. "It's a camera" he says frowning deeply. "Those rumours must be making people more curious, not caring for privacy or safety"

“ _ A camera? _ ” Héctor parrots back, bewildered. “But it’s so small!  _ How _ ? I didn’t know these things could even exist.” Héctor says, placing the small gadget in the palm of his hand. “People are really that desperate? Dios mios..”

"Sí it is... unfortunate that I may have made it harder.. considering" he shakes his head, now is not the time to remind Héctor of their little encounter, even as he faintly eyes his own mark, the familiar possessive and pleased flare striking him. 

That is as good an excuse as any to swap to the next topic. "Speaking of, I understand your lock isn't working... maybe you need a new room?"

“But I like this room, I’ve stayed here for so long.” Héctor says dismissively, uncomfortable with the idea of moving room- and simply just not trusting the manager completely.

"Héctor..." Casales pauses for a moment "and just what would you have done if it weren't a camera you found?" He looks at the boy, inclining his head. "Right now its a camera, but anyone can get in your room as it is now"

It seemed likely that could be a high risk, considering how the rumours have been escalating- and that camera! His lock was not provided and Héctor wasn’t favourable for a nasty situation. “But, even if I  _ did _ accept, I don’t even have a job to pay rent.” Héctor says solemnly.

Casales holds back from smirking as the boy leans towards accepting the offer. Only gently smiling at him, reassuring. "That is no trouble," he speaks softly, beginning already to usher Héctor out and into the hall. "I may have found one for you"

Héctors eyes widen. Of course everyone knew how he was hunting down a job, but for Casales to search one for him? It almost seems too good to be true- at which Héctor as learned, nothing usually good comes from it. He spares a glance at his room as he’s ushered away, then back to the manager of the hotel.

“How?” Héctor questions, thinking back to the length time walks and trying to at least be noticed, only to be met with rudeness and forced out. His kind wasn’t welcome, he was dirty and scarred the customers away- the said, huffing under his breath. But, it still didn’t make any sense why Casales would help him, did he regret what he did with him that fateful evening? Héctor wasn’t sure, for all he could know, this was a trick. The manager had seemed to truly enjoy himself.

"How?" Casales gives the boy a rather amused look as he guides them down the hall, other tenants at the hotel poking their heads out of doors occasionally as they pass, wondering at his presence. "Well, I do maintain some contacts and connections you know." 

Although, that's clearly not the only meaning behind the question. But he carefully doesn't worry about that, leading Héctor up just a few more floors. Until they're at the floor he keeps for  _ special _ guests. Even just in the hall there is a difference. Everything seems cleaner, neater and better maintained. The doors standing proud in their frame and numbers shining clear almost regal where they hang. 

He leads the boy down the hall, towards one of the rooms furthest from the stairwell. Not quite the end room, but about the fourth one from the end of the hall.

Hector blinks as he is taken to a different part of the hotel he has never seen, almost in awe at they’re difference in the floors. Just what was going on? “This still doesn’t answer my question, Casales..” Héctor says, unnerved that around him it almost seemed like a five star hotel - or at least one he would suspect, as he’s never even stepped foot in one before!

Casales simply shakes his head, before turning to the door and opening it. Letting the boy take in the whole of the view of his new room's main living area, the plush furniture, the  _ television, _ fluffy carpet and green curtained windows with the best view they can offer in this part of town(a small park, nothing too spectacular). 

"Well, you could consider it an apology" he states, ruefully smiling. "As much as I enjoyed our little activity, I will admit I was rather... forceful of you to get it. Not exactly making it easy for you to refuse, and of course the whole, door thing."

Héctor was on the tip of his toes as Casales opened one of the doors; a golden number four drilled within the door - almost taken aback at how large the room was.. and was that a  _ tv!? _ It was all too good to be true- Since when did he have a change of heart? Surely there must be a catch for this, surely! Nothing in life goes for free, eyeing Casales with suspicion. Hoping his expression didn’t give away his thoughts. “No one has ever been  _ this  _ nice to me - what’s the catch?”

"The only  _ catch _ is that I will expect you to work  _ hard and well _ at your job" Casales says with a small shake of his head, leaning back slightly on his heels. 

"Which reminds me, he strides across the carpet to the doorway that leads to the kitchen/dining area and raps sharply on the door. "Héctor, I would like you to meet your potential employer,  _ Señor Adrien Acosta _ , the man behind the Más Belleza en Hueso Modelling company."

The man who steps out is dressed in a sharp suit, with slicked back hair and a neutral, almost bored expression on his face, really though, almost everything about him feels sharp aside the expression. "Señor Acosta, this is Héctor Rivera!"

“Q-qué!?” Héctor remains rooted with bewilderment.  _ The Adrien Acosta, the Más Belleza en Hueso!? _ Héctor admires his work and dedication. But it didn’t make any sense.. out of all skeletons within the Land of the Dead - Héctor suspected to be the last candidate, how did Casales even get this opportunity?

Already, Héctor felt nervous - he was under dressed, clearly not ready for an interview! Why didn’t he warn Casales warm him any sooner? Just by looking at him, or even hearing him - the man had wasted a trip! Héctor almost wondered if it was too late to leave now and save the embarrassment, but he remain rooted as he observed the sharp, intense man before him.

The man's gaze is as sharp as he looks. Rather intense as well as he narrows his eyes and scans Héctor over. The Rivera man is hardly dressed for an interview but that isn't what matters even as Casales steps back and he steps forwards to properly inspect him. 

"Gaizka, would you please give us a moment?" He sharply raises his head and the manager politely bows out. Leaving him and the Rivera boy alone.

Héctor really wishes that he wasn’t left alone - blinking as he heard Casales name for the first time, watching him leave the room. He felt as if he was being inspected by a beast, waiting to be devoured. “S-Señor, there might have been some sort of mistake.” Héctor says, trying his upmost hardest to sound calm and collected, but he was failing miserably- knowing from experience that key contact was most important for when it came to these situations.

Adrien doesn't say anything in response to Rivera's statement, merely eyeing him all the more. Stepping even closer and tsking slightly over the state of his bones. Maybe not as faded as some, but still just that touch more yellow and faded than is proper, yet despite that. He walks around him. 

Observing him from every side, eyes taking in every detail. From his scuffed pants to his torn shirt and messy hair, the insecurity that the boy wore as a blanket, he tsked again.

Héctor could feel himself get smaller and smaller. It was no wonder why he hadn’t left yet -the disapproving noises as he inspects his everyday clothes, him as a person. The hanging silence was defeating, and he had to break it somehow - the atmosphere was far too tense. Why didn’t he just say it and be done with it, save the humiliation? “I don’t-“

Before Rivera could say much more the man steps right into his personal space, gripping his chin and with some force turning the boy's skull to observe his facial markings, the flares on his cheeks, and around his eyes, his other hand pushing back the boy's hair, observing the markings that swirl there before holding his head and peering with narrow eyes at his chin markings and-- "excuse me" it's the first words he's spoken to Héctor, his only words since sending the manager out of the room.

They're the only warning the Rivera boy gets before he pulls off the goatee and just takes in the boy's face in its entirety with all the markings visible.

He looks  _ better _ without it, more youthful, easier to sell and market. He tsks again.

Héctor almost takes an involuntary step back as Señor Acosta steppes far to close for his own comfort, flinching as his chin is seized. There skulls were pulled far to close as Señor Acosta’s eyes flickered to all aspects of his face, his expression completely unreadable even this  _ close _ \- about to question the business man before he took action, yelping in surprise as his goatee was ripped off- surprised from the objectifying action, his chocolate brown eyes wide as his fringe was held back from, couldn’t hide the emotions he felt. How was this an interview!? “ _ H-Hey,  _ those aren’t cheap!”

He releases Rivera back his chin after a few moments, stepping back, placing the small scrap of wig that serves as the boy's goatee down on the side table beside him and just looking him over once more now without that scrap of hair,  _ yes _ much more marketable like this. A few moments later and he's back in the boy's space, looking deep into his eyes this time, just to take in the wash of colour and emotions,  _ how expressive _ . He runs his hands down the boy's ribcage, a very brief sensitivity test before observing his general frame.

Narrow shoulders, a flare to his hips that's almost too broad for a man, and the distance... he tsks.

Héctor almost relaxes as he’s given a minute or so to breath, but still very much so uncomfortable that his goatee was placed on the table like it was nothing, when it meant a whole lot to him. Almost jumping ten feet at his sudden return, his eyes unblinking as Señor Acosta stares intently into his eyes, he couldn’t help how jumpy he was - he was far too close for even to consider it as  _ normal _ . He shudders involuntarily, eyes fluttering open and closed -  _ just what kind of interview is this?! _

The reactions of the boy, there is the slightest flicker of an expression on his face. He observes the boy's shudder, fluttering eyelids, slight shift of those long legs. He moves his hand back up, eyeing the boy's oh so fluffy seeming hair. He has to at least once. His fingers fold through the black mess, and it's  _ almost ridiculously soft _ , and a lot thicker than expected as he pulls his hand back letting out a final tsk.

He steps back, circling the boy one last time before nodding.

Héctor hasn’t expected this kind of treatment at all, and to say the least - he was baffled. Almost  _ sighing _ as the hand soothes his skull, if only just a bit - it felt nice, but all of this just didn’t make any sense. He shouldn’t allow himself to be so .. easily malleable, less afraid and more  _ questions. _ But why? “S-Señor, my.. goatee..?”

"Sí, you're hired!" Adrien says, giving no indication that he had even heard Rivera's request for his goatee back before spinning sharply on his heel. "Gaizka! You can expect me back for our first session in a week!"

Hector blinks with disbelief - has he even heard correct?? Was his stapes unclogged!? He was sure this was all some sort of fad, some joke! Inching towards the small table where his goatee was, he grabbed it and stuck on the small facial hair, could this all be really happening!?

Gaizka -Castales- meets Adrien at the door where they trade nothing more than a look between them before the Modelling Director is gone and Casales makes his way over a grin spread broadly over his face.

"Congratulations Héctor, I don't think I've seen him that pleased about something since-- ahh well." He shakes his head and simply grins at the younger man, pleased as anything at this result. Almost better than expected.

“ _ That _ was pleased? How could you even tell?” Héctor says with bewilderment, observing his  _ new _ room. It was spacious, clean, had different t rooms! It was like a  _ house _ ! Héctor grins mischievously as he turns his head towards Casales. “Sooooo, Gaizka, interesting name.” His tone of voice was almost akin to teasing.

Casales merely maintains his amused expression in the face of Héctor's bewilderment. And then the boy  _ says his name _ . Casales has to catch himself before he makes any reaction other than a carefully schooled narrow of the eyes. That was  _ unexpectedly pleasing _ . 

"Sí, but for the sake of maintaining some level of professionalism Héctor, I would advise continuing to call me Casales!" Especially if the boy didn't plan on ending up beneath him on the plush surface of the furniture in here. As it is he has to maintain his control a lot more tightly around the boy, hearing his name too often, if this rush of  _ want _ is any indication, could be problematic.

Héctor listened as Casales spoke, nodding in agreement - but within, he couldn’t help but feel some sort of  _ gratitude _ towards the man. Sure, may have started a little on the wrong foot.. but it was definitely worth it! He has a new job that paid  _ very well _ and a room with a soft bed, tv, clean sheets! The least he could say to Casales was a bashful, “ _ thank you  _ \- I, you must have gone through a lot of trouble for that.. just,  _ thank you _ .” Héctor says, could feel his colourful markings glowing just slightly.

Casales abruptly straightens himself up, uncomfortably saying he just remembered some important business he has to attend to and leaves the room barely giving Héctor a moment to react. Closing and locking the door behind him the manager makes his way up to his own floor. His home.

He strides in quickly making his way to a certain area of the room. Working the vent off the wall he surveys his tapes there, soon selecting one and inserting it to let play. Héctor's voice echoes in the room, some useless conversation, nothing really special but-- Casales settles himself down, huffing and grumbling as he unties the tie to his pants roughly pushing them down and-- he sighs, groaning and picturing the boy.  _ Damn that boy _

Héctor is confused with Casales sudden leave, but he shrugs his shoulders and he’s left alone in his new room, eyes in awe as he walked into each room, the kitchen , his room, the living room! And the  _ tv!  _ Hèctor almost felt like a giddy child, he’s never had one in his possession before! He has always walked past them and admired them, such strange technology that had people inside them! But how to turn it on? 

Héctor crouches close to the buttons, eyes narrowing as he presses a large black button, jumping back as the tv turned on, the screen having moving people inside with black and white colours.. his face slowly presses close to the screen, truly intrigued. This is as close he has ever gotten to one of these things! It was so cool! And it was his! He can’t wait to whatever this new job has in store for him...


	4. Lights, Set, Camera, Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job begins.

**| Lights |**

As to his word, a week later Adrien returns. Letting himself in with a key given by Casales, he has a bag of clothing and a relatively new cameraman accompanying him. He does nothing to alert his new client of his presence - no forewarning. Only signaling the young man beside him to start preparing while he double checked that he has everything required for today's photography session.

Héctor was swaying his hips in the kitchen as he was making a drink, humming a soft tune- far too engrossed to hear the door unlock, but did hear it open up - turning defensively as he seen one familiar face... and a huge bag and props, with one big camera. It was truly impressive - Héctor had wondered when he’d start his new job, approaching Señor Acosta with a hesitant smile. ”Hola, Señor! I just wanted to say thank you so much for hiring me, it means an awful lot.”

Adrien doesn't respond to the statement, really not caring that much for the _ pleasantries _ as he merely motions Rivera over and hands him a bag of outfits.

"For today, I want you to create _ three _outfits.”

“Oh- urm, Sí- Garcias,” Héctor stumbles at the direct instructions. He picks up the bag of clothing with a little struggle, almost dramatically so as he puts it in a room, away from the view of the director and cameraman, turning on his heel to excitedly look in the bag - there was a lot to choose from! And where does he even _ start!? _ Héctor almost feels a little overwhelmed at the options, before seeing some sequins shine in his eyes, taking it out to reveal... a _ dress _? 

“Uhhh... Señor? I think there must be some sort of mistake.” Héctor says as he pokes his head out from the door, showing the dress in his hands.

"No mistake, Señor." Adrien says barely looking up, staring at a sketch of a design he created in pen. "We do not like to assume. It is ultimately up to you what you wear."

Héctor hums as he shuffles through the options. Skirts, pants, overalls of all lengths imaginable. Perhaps he should start light first, with some jeans and a clear black polo t shirt. He was always so used to his ratty vest and pants, along with his suspenders. The new clothes felt so _ weird _to him as he felt stiff. It wasn’t much for the first outfit, but it would do for now. “I think I have the first one, it’s eh, not much- I’ve never done stuff like this before.” Héctor says with a nervous smile. Never had the money or opportunity. 

Now Adrien raises his head, peering with some annoyance at Héctor.”Sí, sí. That's wonderful. Come out so I can see, while Cristobal finishes setting up the last of the props and cameras!"

The saud begins to set up a tripod, who couldn’t help but sparingly glance at Rivera’s backside - one of the poles from the tripod almost trapping his finger during the process of release, hissing with surprise as he sucked on the finger.

Héctor strides over to the producer with a nervous smile. “Por favor, Señor, just _ Héctor _.”

Adrien merely sighs at the request. "Let us keep some professionalism between us, Señorito." He returns to his book before snapping it shut. Tucking it away under his arm and observing Hector with a critical eye, an inspection of his choice of clothes. It wasn’t much to work with. “Cristobal, are you ready with that camera?”

“Uno momento, Señor! Just - getting out the camera!” The boy says hurriedly. 

Héctor nods in understanding, “Sí.” He says before twiddling his thumbs. “Sooo.. where do you want me to stand?” Héctor asks- but he supposed he should have already guessed that._ In front of the camera, duh. _

"Just go stand there by the window, Señorito.”

“Sí, Señor.” Héctor says with an obedient nod, walking over to the window we’re light filtered through, a soft breeze. 

"Open the window that little bit more, I want to see some of the breeze in your hair." 

All Cristobal wanted was at least _ one _ picture, maybe.. ten, or _ more _ \- so even after this photoshoot, he could still look in Rivera’s beautiful eyes. Eyes that has seen the world, his colour unique in the sunlight as he remained focused on Héctors skull. The detail the camera picked up was phenomenal. With reluctance did he slowly zoom the camera back out.

At the call of the order did he Hèctor open his window more, with a heave before clipping it, so if the wind got violent, it didn’t smack against the building. It was very windy outside.

Adrien nods his head at the results, watching the curtains as they swirl in the wind around him, the boy's hair flapping and dancing around ever so gently, looking all the more soft and inviting. Almost perfect, if not for how _ simple _ and _ modest _ the polo and jeans were. "Alright, that's it, now, give us a small smile.”

Héctor did as instructed, it was easy enough said than done! Héctor shows off his yellowed teeth, but the one that stuck out the most was the golden tooth. He loved showing it off, if he had to be honest, his back standing straight as he stares directly at the camera. _ Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought! _

Adrien tsks at the wide and somewhat dorky grin that the boy gives. He brings one hand up and motions for Rivera to stop. 

"I said _ small smile _, as if you're shy, bashful.. Also not so straight, just, slightly..." he motions with his hands, and faintly slumps himself by way of explanation. He was better with actions than his own words - He wanted to capture that awkwardly insecure boy he saw that first day.

Héctor blinks at the motion of having to stop, his smile only faltering for that brief moment - before arching into a small smile, less intense than the other. He relaxed his narrow shoulders, and swayed his hip to the side, staring longingly at the camera - he surely felt awkward, wether or not he was doing it right. 

The photographer Cristobal snapped the pictures as the wind grazed Señor Riveras soft hair, oh how he wanted to reach out and caress the black hair, sighing in content as his fingers clicked away.

"That's much better." Adrien approves, before scanning the position, eyes faintly showing interest. Give the boy some confidence and you get a surprise. So much for the insecurity. "Alright, now just try tilting your head, half looking out the window. Lean in back, not forwards.. and run your fingers through your hair.” Adrien says, watching as Hectors thick strands sway in the soft wind, the dark curls dancing and shining.

Héctor awkwardly shifted his position to how he thought Señor Acosta seemed best, his fingers brushing through his thick soft hair.

The rest of the session passes relatively the same. Rivera would pick an outfit and Adrien would direct him while the cameraman took photos as directed. As they finish Adrien checks his watch. Clapping his hands to gain the attention of both Rivera and Cristobal he speaks with firmness.

"That's enough for today. Rivera please pack the clothing away neatly so it can be returned"

Héctor listens to Señor Acostas order, dismissing himself from the room to change back in to his much more preferred clothing, stuffing the clothes he had worn inside the plastic bag. “There we go.”

Cristobal watches as Señor Rivera dismisses himself letting out a breath as he finishes. He knows his cue, and methodically, with the ease of practice, manoeuvres around the room packing away their equipment. Clicking it back into the black carry cases and doing the typical checks as he packs them away.

Any damages come out of his pay after all.

Héctor returns to the room soon after, with the bag in hands, watching as The photographer cleaned away the equipment with amusement.

All done with clearing the equipment, Cristobal does one last check of the list before assuredly nodding his head and straightening up. He turns around to assure El Director that everything is away when he sees Señor Rivera and falters. 

"A-all done Señor Acosta" he awkwardly recovers.

“Good.” Adrien replies with a roll of his eyes, turning his attention to Héctor. “We will leave you to it, I have more work to do- Come, Cristobal.” Adrien barks, retrieving the bag of clothes from Rivera. “We will be back within a weeks time.” Adrien informs Héctor, clicking his fingers in front of Cristobal’s skull to gain his attention.

Cristobal distractedly nods his head as el Director calls him, following after with the equipment. Sparing one last quick glance back Señor Rivera's way before huffing out a breath.

Various equipment is used in the darkroom, including an enlarger, baths containing chemicals, and running water. Cristobal had turned on the red light as soon as he entered the room. Opening the box of paper - it was mindful that there was no stray light within the room.

Adrien leans almost bored against the wall. He's merely here to oversee, make sure that the fruits of their first session aren't lost when they develop by Cristobal's distraction. Not that he has much worry but-- he watches.

Cristobal made sure the surface for the enlarger trays was steady. It’s no use balancing everything on boxes. A wobbly enlarger will recieve blurry prints and it's best to avoid spillages in the dark. 

Once the chemicals have been measured out, Cristobal places the negative in the enlarger carrier with the shiny side upwards and the numbers away from him. He set the enlarger at the correct height to give a projected image big enough for the chosen print size, each alteration from the height, he had to refocus the image. 

Cristobal placed the exposed paper into the tray of developer and gently rocked the solution back and forth, trying to get the paper submerged all at the same time. Timing was important. Slowly, he removed the paper from the developer after the allotted time and drain briefly. Slide the paper into the stop bath and gently rock the stop bath tray for 10secs. Remove, drain and slide it into a tray of fixer, gently rocking again. The process was tedious and time consuming, but it was very rewarding.

When the correct exposure and contrast grade have been established, fix for 1min and wash for 5-10mins. The prints shouldn't be left in water for more than 30mins. Then, with gentle measure did he hang the fully washed print up to dry - that was one, now to continue the process repeatedly.

Time seemed to drag on with each process, but finally, finally he had completed them! Grinning wide in accomplishment as he observed the ones he began with. "Señor, _ look! _" Cristobal says with excitement, eyes gazing into the picture of the Rivera boy.

The time in the room passes almost achingly slow until the cameraman calls him over to survey the pictures. He tsks as he steps up. Looking with a critical gaze across the array. A smug sheen enters his eyes at them.

There are only a few that are either too awkwardly posed or caught in one of those dumb in between expression moments. Only a few that could be considered useless. He nods his head sharply.

"Excellent work Cristobal!"

Cristobal nods his head, drawn to one photograph in particular. The hyperfocus and detail within Rivera’s eyes were astounding,, blinking in surprise as he leans forward he could see a tint of red- _ extraordinary. _ The colour unique red within eyes was rare, unheard of. Cristobal swears his eyes were brown, but it appears in different shades of light, or where the light hit Rivera’s eyes shows a whole new colour. It reminds him of a memory of days long gone, a very cherished day , his parents besides him and a tres leches cake adorned with colourful candles and fruit in front of him, ...and amongst the splash of color and chunk of fresh fruit, one piece of fruit stood out to him, red, round and just at the right size…

Adrien sighs at Cristobal's distraction, choosing instead to peer at the picture for himself. The Rivera boy in one of the close up shots, an almost awkward smile, that golden tooth just barely glinting and a distinct shine in his hair and eyes. But it's hardly anything too fascinating, even with a touch of red.

"Cristobal?"

A dreamy sigh escapes past Cristobal, mumbling a soft call from the past. "Cherry..."

So enthralled with his memories, Cristobal could barely even hear his name.

Adrien's brows arch, giving the cameraman a quick glance before huffing out a breath. Really what is-- his eyes drift back to the photo. _ Cherry _. He gazes, focusing on those red tinged brown eyes, red tinge, with a slight pink and magenta sheen highlight in the brown. Like a cherry.

"Cherry eyes..." he turns the words over in his head. Turns it over, cherry eyes and dressed up. There is something here. His eyes slide back over to Cristobal, and he snaps his fingers. "Gracias Cristobal! Now let's organise these photos to determine which ones will be set aside for the debut of our latest model"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" With the snap of fingers do Cristobal tumble out of his thoughts, shaking his head as he stares at Senor Acosta as if he had three heads.

The debut of _ Muñequita de la Cereza Ojos. _

* * *

**| Set |**

Work was time consuming, but the process was enjoyable. Héctor got the opportunity to try on the newest outfits, at one point even breaking the comfort zone of gendered specified clothing, which meant feminine clothes galore. Within the second week did the photographer Cristobal and Héctor finally interact, wondering if he was just _ shy _ \- which turns out, he was. They started with idle conversation, Cristobal becoming slightly more bolder than the last day with his words, not that he minded ; "you- look- gorgeous-" he would say, his words stumbling out of his mouth in a nervous wreck.

Photoshoots were collaborated with artists, and some of those less known in the industry. The shoots were interesting - almost daring. Héctor couldn't believe some of the clothes he had to wear occasionally, dueting with another model, cute and suggestive poses were made - but Héctor saw nothing wrong with them, it was just two models having fun.

He feels awkwardly warm next to this bombshell of a skeleton. In that _ dress _ with the high cut slit and the faint ruffles, the pink accents on the mostly green with a faint trace of darker green patterning. The legs, visible just enough to _ hint _. Heels and the long hair he itches to run fingers through. And the poses they done together letting him see her playful markings, and he takes a breath.

"H-hola Señorita!" He has to try his luck now that the shoot it over. After all those poses of them together, and just hinting for more. "Are you French because Eiffel for you." And a great start.

Héctor tilts his head, a Señorita? Well, he was wearing a dress and a long brown wig.. Héctor seems oblivious of the pick up line.”Hola, Señor - uhm, no, I’m not French, _ Mexican _.”

Well, he blinks. Registering that the voice is... a fair bit deeper than expected. Hardly feminine and just-- _ that's not fair, he's sexier than his last girlfriend _ he mentally whines looking over the other _ man _ still appreciating the way the dress flows on his figure leading his eyes. 

"Sí, of course _ Señorito _" He says, expression shifting slightly, it doesn't matter. "I wish I were cross-eyed so I can see you twice" and there he goes again.

“Oh! Do you need help with your eyes?” Héctor says, taking a tainteve step forward, it must have been from all the flashing lights and cameras! “My eyes get a bit like that too after a bit.”

The poor guy feels a faint bit lightheaded as the younger man steps up, words barely even registering over the fact that he's getting a response. The other model is responding favourably.

Useless gibberish is what tumbles from his mouth to his horror.

“Uhm, _ Señor? _” Héctor sounds genuinely concerned at the man’s lack of words, more of a mess of syllables than anything else.

He needs to respond, he squeaks managing something of a reply. "Uh s-sí, th-that would be mu-much obliged, gracias!" Voice still sounding choked and scrambled.

Distantly he wonders if he would get in trouble if he just maybe-- maybe tried to get a quick kiss? Just on the other's hand or something cute like that.

Héctor reaches over to softly graze his eyes, leaning in with care - hoping that was any of the sort of comfort was better for him. Héctor usually hated touching his eyes to.. but maybe it’s something the man before him wasn’t used to. Héctor didn’t know, leaning back as he softly smiles. “There- is that any better for you?”

The hand is so careful and gentle, yet still the touch sets something alight and ablaze in him. Such a pleasant feeling, especially as the young man leans in and--

He catches his hand, wanting to just gently kiss the back. _ like a gentleman _. So he does, eyes meeting the rather intriguing red tinted ones of the younger man as he straightens himself back up.

"For the gentle hand of assistance." He smiles.

Héctor was surprised that his hand was caught mid way, only to be raised and his knuckles softly kissed. Héctor giggled, his eyes shining bright under the white lights. It was an unexpected gesture, but a kind one as he withdraws his hand. There was nothing wrong with a kiss on the hand.

Nothing wrong, even as the man begins to wonder if he could--

Someone clears their throat close by and he stills. Head turning to see the younger model's director, Adrien standing there. The man hardly looks any different than usual but--

"Ay, uh sí! I have to go. It's been a pleasure to meet you Señorito!" He offers a slight bow to the younger man. "May we work together sometime in the future again!" Hastily, _ not fleeing _, he leaves.

Héctor watches with amusement, with a hint of disappointment at the mans leave - turning around to see Señor Acosta.”I think you scared him off, Señor,” Héctor chuckles, approaching Acosta. “He was interesting.”

The director arches a single brow ridge at Rivera's statement. The boy really was-- he tsks softly shaking his head, well that's not his problem. He quickly surveys the setup around them, the outdoor setting, it is hardly a place to talk about the changes in formatting that he plans, so like the good director he is he decides to ask after the boy's opinion on how the shooting has gone.

"I trust you're doing well for these last few sessions," he eyes the boy "the dresses not too uncomfortable? And the glare of the lights?" He is aware that sometimes they can be a bit overbearing and honestly he internally screws up his nose at them all. Natural light is best in his opinion, what light you're given you work with.

“Sí, they are going very well! I’m enjoying them a lot.” Héctor says with enthusiasm. “The dress fits just perfectly for me, the lights are a _ little _ too bright but it’s something I have to get used to, I suppose.” Héctor says with a shrug of bis shoulders.

Adrien nods along to Héctor's statement only softly tsking about the comment on the lights. It's _ always _ the lights. At least soon those lights will be a little less of an issue.

"That's good Señorito Rivera!" he slowly guides them towards an area less crowded by the other agencies they have been collaborating with for this shoot. "I will admit, while ensuring that you're still comfortable with your work is good."

Héctor is unaware that he was pulled to an area of less folk. “Oh, Sí! I’m enjoying every minute of it. The people are amazing and so nice to work with.”

Adrien nods his head, a small faint smile ticking up at the edge of his expression before he lets out a breath.

"I must admit to it not been the main reason I required your audience," he sets himself back, sure that they're clear from any curious ears and eyes. "There is another matter we need to attend to"

Héctor blinks with confusion, entirely not sure _ where _ this was going. “Um, what do you mean, Señor Acosta?”

Adrien coughs, just to gather his thoughts and find the right words. He meets Señorito Rivera's gaze with a carefully measured one of his own. 

"It is just, I would like to ask whether or not you would be opposed to staring in some... short films?"

Héctors expression at first was unreadable, not before disbelief - was he actually _ hearing _ this? “Like, a movie star?”

"Something of that kind" Adrien agrees with a sharp nod.

“_ Sì! _ I’d- I’d be honoured to take the opportunity!” Héctor says, unable to hide that underlying excitement as his pitch heightened. He felt giddy, this was too good to be true. Being a movie star has never crossed Héctors mind, but to have the proposal and chance of being one?

Adrien allows another faint smile to cross his face before his expression returns to serious. 

"Now I have to attend to the rest of our business here!" he brushes away imaginary dust. Only to pause as he turns to go and talk to the directors of the other agencies, "If you have any further questions on what precisely it will entail please take a day with Cristobal"

* * *

**| Camera |**

It’s now lunch time and a request for Señor Cristobal has been taken at hand, at which they sat together opposite on a small round table. Héctor was now more or less in his casual clothes, not so much as feeling out of place as he used to when being surrounded by those of being _ remembered. _ “Gracias for this, uh- Señor Cristobal. I have a lot of questions about me starting the next step in film making - I’ve never really considered myself a, uh, good actor.” Héctor says, drumming his fingers along the table cloth.

Internally Cristobal has a lot of feelings about the current situation. Most of them tend towards incomprehensible gibberish and internal screaming about just having _ lunch _ with Señor Rivera. But he has to remain professional, so he takes a breath, and looks towards Rivera, discretely avoiding his eyes so as to not become embarrassingly lost in those brown-cherry hues. 

"Uh s-sí Señor? What questions exactly?" He asks, hoping that his voice sounds relatively normal enough.

Even if there was a strange tone to Cristobal’s voice, Héctor didn’t pick up on it. “What kinda genre is it? I think that’s what they call it.”

Cristobal stares blankly for a moment, not exactly sure how to-- _ what genre is it? _ "Just-- just a short first person interactive film?" He stumbles through the explanation. How does one even say, _ the fake dating, or lonely man's genre _. Answer they don't. "I guess you could say romance?" If his voice wavers as a question at the end he can only hope Señor Cherry won't notice.

“Oh, _ romance? _” Héctor says, a little bit surprised.”Why did Señor Acosta think I’d be good at this? Posing in front of a camera is one thing,but performing.. I haven’t thought about it in awhile ..”

Cristobal shifts slightly uncomfortably at the question, one hand tapping on the table as he thinks. He can't exactly say well-- he just can't say because Señor Cherry affects people now can he? 

"I couldn't say" his voice awkwardly squeaks at the end. "I guess because the camera already loves you!" Mentally he claps, yes that sounds _ perfect _.

“Well, he should have said so then - take me to dinner or something.” Héctor rolls his eyes with a grin. “So, tell me about yourself, Señor Cristobal; are you always this nervous?” Héctor teases the man, leaning forward on his elbow.

Cristobal blinks at the joke of his camera. Awkwardly laughing and reaching for his water. Still avoiding direct eye contact, he really doesn't want to be caught lost, even just the edges of those expressive eyes.

"I uh-- not normally Señor" he coughs. "I will admit, I am more used to uh-- a different kind of photography!" Let him come to his own conclusions, but it is true, he is _ new _ to this particular job.

“But you call me Señor and I’m new to all this as well. Señor Acosta says it’s best being professional, but it’s a mouthful sometimes, don’t you think? You can just call me Héctor.” Says the boy, smiling as one of the waiters placed menus in front of them both. “Ah, gracias.”

Cristobal's mind feels a bit like it screeches to a halt at the offer. A choked agreement coming out as he nods his head. He, he could do that. Yes, he could refer to Señor Cherry as Héctor. To save himself any further embarrassment he grabs the menu opening it and muttering to himself over the options.

So much for this been a 'professional' work lunch.

Héctor quirks up an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders as he opens his own menu. “So, can I call you just Cristobal then? Since you can just call me Héctor and all.. it’s only fair, sí?”

"S-sí!" Cristobal thinks he's doing a valiant job of not sounding like a squawking cockatoo. His markings flush at the thought, and he resolves even more to not meet Señor Cherry's eyes, just in case. "I-it's only fair!"

“I feel like I’m making you somewhat nervous, Cristobal - is there anything I can do that can ease it at all?” Héctor says, scratching the back of his skull. “Is there something on my face?” Héctor quickly says, covering whatever was on his face with his hands, eyes shielded by his skeletal palms. “I should go the bathroom—“

"Wh-why would you think that Héctor?" Well he's not wrong, but it's not that Señor Cherry really makes him nervous as much as he is distracted trying not to seem overly interested or awkward. "I'm not nervous!" His voice is too loud and false in his own stapes.

He winces, putting his menu down and waving over the nearest waiter to order. Just a quick moment so he can find a better excuse to use, and not one that will fly away too fast.

“Oh, _ phew _” Héctor says with upmost relief, putting his hands back down as Cristobal gained one of the waiter’s attention, pointing out what he wanted for the evening - it was a chorizo based dish. “Hmm, suuuureeee..” Héctor says to Cristobal with a teasing tone, not buying it one bit.

Cristobal fights down the stupid urge to say how Héctor's eyes are a weapon okay, and just gives him a quick almost scowl in response. Playful. His own chosen dish was just Empanadas. 

"I'm not Se-_ Héctor _" he insists, eyes barely glancing over his face before he forces himself to lower his gaze. Maybe a bit too much when he notes the rise and fall, rise and fall of ribs but--

Héctor chuckles with amusement, eyes shining as the waiter leaves the table. “How long have you been doing photography, then? Is it a new thing you’ve been doing, or something you did erh, before you arrived here?” Héctor wasn’t sure how to word it in the most passively and respective way. Death... was not an easy thing to talk about. Something that would be much rather avoided.

Cristobal knows it's probably bad form, but hey, at least he's still looking at Señor Cherry. Or the ripple of movement of his ribs anyway.

"How long?" He hesitates to answer "ahhh well, you know. Since, since I was a niño! So for... a pretty long time"

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive!” Héctor says. “All of this stuff is still pretty new to me, but I have good people helping me along the way, like yourself.”

Cristobal merely nods his head, starting to find that his little trick to avoid the younger man's eyes is giving him a rather new distraction.

Rise and fall, inhale and exhale the little movement of the boy's ribs as they ripple beneath his loose fitting shirt. It's just as entrancing as Cherry's eyes but in a completely different way. To the point he starts wondering about matching that rise and fall. In, out.

It's filling his head.

“Uhhh... Cristobal? _ Cristobal? _ ” Héctor was calling him, noticing how little response he was getting - then, that distant look in his eyes - _ did he have something on his shirt to? _ he looks down to see- nothing. “Err, Cristobal, what are you looking at?” Héctor says with confusion, raising a high brow bone. Was it something he could see that Héctor couldn’t?

Cristobal only barely registers his name, still staring at that movement, almost feeling a little bit sleepy as he does match it with his own breathing. His gaze doesn't falter and his mind slowly drifts further away and into the fascination of the faint movement, such a constant movement and he could almost picture it like a heartbeat.

Unconsciously, without input from his brain he leans himself forwards, just caught in that line of wonder, what kind of sound is there?

Héctor blinks with confusion at Cristobal’s sudden closeness, was he okay? His lips refused to move - “Hey, hey - look at me.” Héctor says, his voice filled with a bucket of worry - what has suddenly gotten into him?

It's more the clicking snap of fingers that causes Cristobal to blink. Coming back to reality still in a momentary daze before his eyes snap up and--

Immediately he's swallowed up in those wide worried cherry toned eyes. Overcome by the sheer depth of emotion and expressive attentiveness that steals his breath, halting the moments of his own ribs as he can only gaze caught and entranced by those eyes. Whatever they told him he would do, he could _ trust _ and be lost forever in that cherry and never care.

Héctor grew more concerned with the lack of response, chiding this moment out of the safety of Cristobal to place a hand at his skull, checking for his temperature in case of any fever. A much similar act he used to do to Coco, Imelda, and Ernesto if they acted out of character. Not that Héctor knew Cristobal completely, but he was worried nonetheless, they worked together! And now - they were sorta friends.

Criatobal makes a small faint noise as those eyes shift, worry creasing them, and shading the cherry to a darker tint. He could stare forever, just basking in that pure--

Cherry's hand rests on his forehead. Gentle, soft, and it sends a torrent of dizzying emotions through him. Echos of his familia, of times when he was ill but also. Damn, that touch is delicate and with those eyes--

His knees knock, his bones rattle and with one last somewhat embarrassing meep of a sound he collapses completely. Boneless even.

Héctor stares wide eyed at his fallen friend, not sure what to do- _what could he do!?_ “Cristobal? Cristobal?? A-ahh--A-Ayudame- _ayudame!_ someone- !_Por favor?! Anyone??_” Héctor says frantically, he wanted to leave to find help- but he didn’t want to leave Cristobal with a room full of strangers either.

* * *

**| Action |**

A few days after that bit of _ excitement _ Adrien and a rather reluctant, still somewhat embarrassed Cristobal make their way to Héctor's apartment. Cristobal carrying a rather different camera than the one they used for stills. Adrien sharply raps on the door to let Héctor know that they're there before striding in. Barely a cursory glance around the room before he is demanding Rivera's attention.

"Now today we'll start with something quite simple. A little bit of roleplay!" He says fishing in the bag he'd brought. "I'm sure you'll catch on plenty quick!" He holds up a headband, one with cat ears on it for the boy to take.

Héctor wasn’t doing anything in particular, he was idly watching the tv as a game show was on, trying to go along and see if he would have gotten a pass - so far, not so much - jumping as there was rapid knocks on the door, the sound of feet. Hector sits up from the couch and turns off the tv, head tilting to the side as Señor Acosta gives him... a headband? “Uh.. what’s roleplaying? I’ve never heard of that before.” Héctor says, already within the process of placing the cat ears on his fluffy, welcoming hair. “Whatcha think?” Héctor chuckles.

Adrien watches with a critical eye as Héctor affixes the cat ears in his hair, letting out a small sigh at the question. "Think of it as another form of acting, one where you are given a role and play to it." He says, nodding his head in faint approval while Cristobal just stares. "There is of course a matching tail" and the collar with a bell and he is admittedly curious about seeing how the boy will interpret the way they are to be worn.

“Oh! Right.” Héctor says, curiously looking at the new accessories at hand. “Just put them over my clothes, right?” Héctor says, taking a hold of the collar with the bell - it was easy enough said than done as he places it around his boned neck, swaying to make the bell jingle.

Adrien watches on with amusement as Héctor fiddles with the bell, the jangling chime ringing out quite clearly around the room. It... wasn't quite right, but he'd let the boy figure that out on his own.

“Oh- _ oh! _ uhm, so I get undressed, naked? Now?” Héctor says, could feel his markings glow as he stops playing with the bell.

"Well it is the easiest way to wear them" Adrien inclines his head. Behind him Cristobal makes a faint sound of his own and he mentally prepares himself for if he has to rescue the camera at any point. "If it helps, think of it as similar to modelling nude for some of the artists in the Arts District"

“Me - modelling nude? Oh my.” Héctor couldn’t help but feel bashful, twiddling his thumbs. “I mean, I suppose... I’m still _ kinda _ wearing something.” Héctor reasons with himself, taking ahold of his loose shirt to slowly lift it over his head, to shaky cover his ribs as he discarded it - He’s having second thoughts!

Adrien waits patiently, politely not directly looking at Rivera as he begins to strip. Only the slightest flicker goes through his eyes at the boy'd statement, and he arches a brow ever so slightly. 

Waiting for him to continue and clarify.

“I’ve just - erh, never been this exposed before.” Héctor stumbles, but that could very well be a lie - _ That night with Casales _ cringing as he slowly unbuttons his pants. “Okay, okay, deep breaths, Héctor” He tries to calm himself, which actually works as he takes the tail from Señor Acosta, stepping into it and slipping it on over his hip bones.

Adrien accepts the statement from the boy. Not giving any indication that he disbelives him. Only waiting. Once the tail is harnessed he furrows his brow and takes in Rivera's state.

"It's... not too uncomfortable is it?" He asks, just to be sure. "Try testing how it feels, is there any... sensation?" He isn't quite sure how it works, but he's heard some whispers, and considering the well documented affects of other toys and accessories he wonders how much one can feel the tail or ears.

Héctor swishes his hips with the flow of the tail, surprisingly enjoying it. The bell softly jingling with his movements. “I actually really like it!” Héctor says with surprise . “It’s kinda hard to explain, but, _ sorta _ ? Like, I kinda feel... more confident? That I can be a cat? Ay dios, _ AmImakinganysense _” Héctor finishes off quickly, he could feel his skull was burning!

Adrien watches on again with amusement as Rivera gives a small demonstration, ignoring Cristobal's next small sound as he nods his head approvingly.

"Sí! Sí, it is quite alright Señorito. Now, if you're comfortable and ready... shall we proceed?"

“Sí.” Héctor says with a nervous nod, taking in a deep breath as his rib cage rattled. “I’m ready.”

"Cristobal" Adrien finally looks to the cameraman who at some point has distracted himself with the wall. With only a faint roll of his eyes he tugs the cameraman's hair and directs him to Héctor. "Please remain professional and on target..." he sighs "Señorito, all I require of you today is to play as a cat. Interact with Cristobal as the _ camera _ how you see best." 

Ideally this would be filled with inadvertent teasing and playing around. He just hopes Cristobal won't drop the camera.

“Oh- that’s.. easier enough said than done.” Héctor says with a small smile, standing in front of the video camera that was set up - it was his first time seeing it up close for the first time.

Adrien tsks slightly, while Cristobal stands there trying for all the world to not look like he felt, which was rather overwhelmed really. 

"I am sure you'll do quite fine. Just, maybe start, small. With a greeting"

“Uhm, hola guys.” Héctor awkwardly waves his hand at the camera lens, turning his eyes towards Señor Acosta for any reassurance.

Adrien lets out a small sigh, shaking his head, the awkwardness in the boy's attempt is palpable. "No, no. Señorito. You are a cat right?"

“Oh! Sí, Sí.” Hector nods, shaking himself to rid any of the stiffness he felt - the nervousness of performing again. “Mreow.” Héctor tries, the sound coming out surprisingly natural.

Cristobal raises the camera up as Héctor tries again, a faint shiver at the sound while Adrien nods his head, that's much better.

Hector makes the sound again, however this time it was louder, a distant purr as he turns his attention to Cristobal- as directed. He swishes his hips, the tail behind him following the movement.

Cristobal has to fight to keep the camera steady, knees practically knocking as Cherry turns his gaze to him while swishing that tail and making such a sound.

“Mreow~” Héctor says, eyes staring curiously at Cristobal, as if his eyes were critically inspecting him - but it was for the camera. This was a role Héctor could easily take on! Héctor paws at the small bell, inclining his head towards Cristobal as a gesture of wanting to be petted. Cats enjoy being petted!

Cristobal takes a deep breath, a shiver going down his spine as he quickly glances towards el director who nods.

His hand barely goes into view of the camera before hesitating. Oh dios, he's really going to do this!

Héctor tilts his head to the side, hoping that his expression of confusion was more powerful than words. “Meow?” 

Was he doing something wrong?

Cristobal makes a hastily covered up sound before finally letting his hand press down. Just a gentle rub, nothing bad at all, although internally he screams and wow. Okay, Cherry is _ too powerful. _

He doesn't know where is safe to look. The fluffy soft temptatuous hair, with those ears propped up in them, the ribcage, that engulfed him last time, lower would be _ rude _ and he can't risk the eyes.

Héctor makes a pleasant sound, a sound much similar to a mewl as he confidently paws at Cristobal’s gentle hand, wanting _ more _ of that reassuring hand to guide him. It was almost.. too easy to forget that the camera was even there, filming him.

Cristobal struggles to contain himself as he resolves to just continue to do as Cherry was requesting, patting him, his hand creeping up, curiosity making him want to see just how much Cherry registered from the accessories.

Héctor sighs happily as Cristobal continues to pet him, long past the point if his hair was a mess. This was a fun role, to play as a cat ; something he didn’t expect he’d ever be doing - but the most important thing, was that he was enjoying it. Then, a pleasant thrill rushes down Héctors spine, his body going with the flow as he withered, not only his body- but his expression gave it away that he was relaxed, enjoyed the attention he was receiving - but more so surprised by the fact Héctor discovered a spot he has never known before that enjoyed to be touched to _ this extent _. His mouth is in the shape of a small “0” as he shakes his hips. “Mreowweww~” No wonder cats loved this!

Cristobal startles at the reaction, eyes wide as he steps back. Just staring for a moment. His hand shakily reaches out once more, stopping inches over Cherry's head. 

Should he... keep petting him after a reaction like that? The shudder and flutter of his eyes and bones, the sashay of the tail and--

Héctor frowns at the loss of the hand, his eyes peering from under his eye lids - a pout, his doe brown eyed wide as he stares at Cristobal. “Mreow!” Oh How Héctor wanted to say _ put that damn hand back where it was _ but his role - his role. He was a cat, cats couldn’t _ talk _.

Cristobal's hand hovers, debating with himself when he notices Héctor's shift. The sound and the small glimpse of those eyes.

His hand is back between the two ears and he just ruffles the hair there.

Héctor purrs loudly now that the hand has returned, the bell faintly ringing as he turns a side long ways glance towards Señor Acosta, wondering if he was still doing well - while it felt less awkward to perform, Héctor wanted to make sure that he was doing it right.

Cristobal continues to ruffle Héctor's hair while Adrien nods his head in approval. Before faintly motioning with his hands for Rivera to move in that little bit closer, miming somewhat awkwardly a cat rubbing up against their person.

Héctor was tempted to nod, but he’d knew that it would ruin the scene - eyes turning back to Cristobal as he kneels down on his knees, crawling towards the camera - to Cristobal as approaches his legs, his head rubbing against the leg.

Cristobal barely avoids a sharp intake of breath as Cherry changes his approach. Rubbing up against his legs and batting faintly against them.

It sends a rush through him, and the camera shudders in his grasp for a moment as he almost drops in. Eyes and lense focusing on Cherry's action and movement.

Héctor remembers that cats enjoy biting and nipping, raising on his knees as he nips at Cristobal’ls fingers. Whether it was for affection or more attention, Héctor would let Cristobal decide on that.

Overwhelmed Cristobal gives a quick glance over to Adrien who mimes rubbing the stomachs they don't have. And motions to the kitchen.

"Oh! You hungry then?" He asks, wincing and knowing that his voice would be edited to something more generic. Can't ruin the illusion it's the viewers doing this as he heads to the kitchen, avoiding stepping on Cherry as he goes.

Héctor nods rapidly at the suggestion of food, trailing behind Cristobal with his tail swishing in between his legs. “Mrreow-“ he purrs, rubbing against Cristobal’s leg.

Cristobal awkwardly glances around the kitchen in search of something. He finds the can opener first, and holds it in one hand, before looking around again and oh-

Well this will be fun.

Héctor rests on his knees as he stares at Cristobal with needy eyes, drawn to the can in hand. He couldn’t see what Cristobal was holding from this position, trying to see what it was.

There is a moment of extra awkwardness from Cristobal as he struggles to juggle the can, the can opener and the camera all at once before he finally figures something out, setting the can down and affixing the opener to it. A few turns and the lid is off and--

How is he going to do this? He glances down, and snaps his head back up, not able to even glimpse into those eyes without almost getting sucker in. He needs to figure something out…

Héctor tilts his head to the side, wondering what was going on through Cristobal’s mind, almost laughing as he struggled with juggling the camera.

Cristobal takes a deep breath, awkwardly propping up the camera and for a lack of any bowls in site, and _ knowing _ what kind of video this really is to be, he dips his fingers into the creamy thick liquid in the can swirling them for a moment, before pulling them out and offering them to Cherry.

“Mreow?” Héctor blinks as Cristobal’s hand is offered to him, coated in a thick cream - jumping into action so it didn’t dribble on the floor, carefully sucking each individual finger - eyes closed with concentration. He purrs at the sweet taste, bell jingling.

Cristobal has to hold in his reaction. Another rush going through him at Cherry's actions. The mouth around his fingers sucking up the creamy liquid, not sparing a drop to fall away and just-- he lets out a small choked sound, damnit, why doesn't he have, _ no, stay professional Cristobal! _ he rapidly shakes his head.

Almost dropping the camera as he refocuses, just... another round then?

Héctor pulls back , his hand rubbing at his cheek as he scratched. He did want more - and Héctor knew how to get it, head tilting back as his eyes _ begged _.

And Cristobal makes the mistake of looking down. Those wide pleading eyes, so much like a begging puppy gazing up into his own. Swirling with that plea and costing him his attention. He almost slips, mentally swearing as he knocks the can over retracting his now sticky again fingers.

Condensed milk spreads and drips down, some on the floor a couple drops into Cherry's hair. And Cristobal barely manages to catch himself.

Well at least he can offer his fingers.

“Meow!” Héctors voice was surprised as some of the sweet milk lands in his hair, but the recovery was quick to lap at the milk being offered, eagerly sucking on them.

It's a disaster waiting to happen. With the milk already spilt, and his head fogging up with the mix of having to remain professional while also been ridiculously turned on, he slips.

With a loud clatter of all his bones crashing into one another and the camera falling just barely keeping him out of view he groans. Worse, somehow he'd knocked the rest of the can down. So he lies a sticky mess really.

El director is really going to chew him out for this one.

Héctor was sure this wasn’t supposed to happen, wincing as the camera fell along with its host - condensed milk going _ everywhere. _ His eyes were wide, perhaps now was a good time to actually _ say _ something - “Señor?!” eyes shown with concern at the fallen man, leaning in close to see if he was okay.

Cristobal lets out a small groan, not really able to say all that much more in his current state. Of course that's for more reasons than one. The ringing in his head from the fall. The almost strained pain. And Cherry was most definitely not helping.

Looming partially over him, practically haloed, the condensed milk splattered just as much on him as it is on Cristobal and the ears partially lopsided, _ those eyes. _ Earnest, genuine, pleading for him to--

He feels himself just, stop again.

“Are you okay?” Héctor asks, wiping some of the condensed milk off of Cristobal’s skull. Worry flushed through him as he thought about the lunch meal the other day, how he collapsed - maybe Señor Acosta hadn’t bothered to inform him of a health condition Cristobal had? Understandably it must be embarrassing to say, but for it to happen whilst working - they should let Héctor be aware of it.

There's only the faintest meep before Cristobal is completely out of it. Adrien lets out a long sigh, striding across the room with quick steps before grabbing the camera, giving it a quick check, shutting it off and then shaking his head.

Really, the boy couldn't have chosen a more awkward time to be so completely overwhelmed. He tsks.

“Is he going to be okay ?” Héctor questions Señor Acosta, looking up at the man with nothing but concern and worry. “Is there anything I can do?”

Adrien meets Rivera's gaze with a carefully measured one of his own. A slight quirk of the lips and he shakes his head bemused.

"I assure you Señorito, he will be fine. He is merely a touch overwhelmed." He says and as for the boy helping. "And I am sure you could help." And he merely leaves it at that. He will have to work on Cristobal, so he's not so weak for a pretty face.


	5. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

They have lunch at a different restaurant this time, both on behalf of the embarrassment of Héctor and Cristobal. However, Hector couldn’t exactly  _ relax _ his brow bones pulled taut as he broke the silence. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? Maybe the work is pushing you to hard..”

Cristobal feels a bit like his clothing is strangling him as he nods his head. Maybe he should try a different tactic, how does one get comfortable with someone? Talking, okay he just--

"I-I... sí!" He shakes his head, damnit, how do other people make this look easy. Just throw something out that's an awkwardness breaker that they can-- "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together!" Alright, he thinks he nailed it!

Héctor grins at that - “You’re the one who is the photographer here. Wanna take one now then?” Héctor says, his eyes shining with earnest, could feel his shoulders shaking with genuine laughter.

"Y-you're right!" Cristobal awkwardly laughs, feeling a light flush to his markings at the returned tease. He definitely could. "Your grin is bright enough we don't even need a flash!" He hastens himself with the camera after that, mentally screaming. Really? And the timer, ten seconds.

Héctor was cracking up - pulling Cristobal close to his side eagerly for a picture. “Not as bright as yours, Cristobal - now work your magic!”

Those ten seconds felt achingly long as Cristobal awkwardly smiled for the camera, feeling too warm and  _ too close _ to the younger skeleton beside him. Finally the camera clicks, and he lets out a faint breath. Nice and easy.

“Bueno!” Héctor praises Cristobal. “You do amazing at what you do - can you maybe.. teach me a bit?” Héctor asks with curiosity - he knew next to nothing about cameras.

Cristobal pauses, caught in the middle of packing away the camera. "Really Héctor? Y-you would be interested in--" he clears his throat awkwardly looking away and thinking. "It's not-- I would be--" ay dios.

“Sí. You create such amazing work, obviously I’ll never be able to reach to your skill level.. but it’s always good to know about the equipment your working with. You make it look  _ so easy” _ Héctor says. “I don’t understand all those buttons and whatever’s - but with a great teacher and friend, I’m sure I’ll quickly learn. I’ve been told I’m a fast learner”

Cristobal feels faintly overwhelmed by the praise, his markings glowing as a tickle of pride creeps in. It would seem that Cherry has found that thing. 

"Of course. Not right away, but given time you could I'm sure." He puffs up. "We could swing by my personal studio! I'll show you all my cameras, find one you could try!"

Héctor seems surprised that Cristobal owned, “More? You have more of them?” Héctor says with awe. “Let’s go then, amigo!”

"Sí!" Cristobal grins, nodding his head. "You really think I would have one camera, ay, I'll explain why not on the way!" He only pauses to pay on their way out.

Héctor felt a lot more relaxed within the second session of filming. He was dressed and clothed, wearing a nurse outfit to be more specific - the mini skirt however felt as if it was straining his movement with his thigh high socks. - “Señor, it seems you have a high temperature. I’ll be your nurse today to look after you.” Héctor informs , his eyes flickering up to meet with Cristobals.

Cristobal isn't sure whether the whole nurse routine is better or worse than the kitty act. He can only jerkily nods his head, new camera hat, one designed as a baseball cap firmly affixed to his skull. At least there isn't as much to look at but still-- he takes a shaky breath.

Héctor leans against Cristobal’s ribcage, distantly shuddering at the sensation that once - there was a heart that beats and pumped with blood. The space was now empty - but Héctor by now was used to that. It was a highlight to still imagine it was there - taking a hold of Cristobal’s hand as he lead him to the bed of his apartment, not that the audience knew. “You settle into bed now, Señor. I’ll warm something up for you, Sí?”

Cristobal fights to not stiffen as he shudders. Cherry's head so close, skull leaning right against his ribcage. He's lead over to the bed and gazes at the younger man, not even sparing a second thought for anything else in that moment. Just. Yes nurse.

He nods his head and lies back, content to wait.

Héctor hums a soft tune as he lightly sways his hips as he dishes out some warm food quickly, returning to his patient as he sets himself beside him. “I don’t think you will be able to feed yourself, but it’s my duty as a nurse to help my patients.” Héctor says softly, bringing the bowl of soup to view, spoon at hand as he dips it in, blows on it and carefully feeds it to Cristobal.

Cristobal tracks Cherry's movement with his head, obediently opening his mouth and with a sigh and faint glow to his markings accepts the soup.

It's soo good, and he's only half sure that's the soup itself.

Hector continues to hum a soft tune as he feeds Cristobal, a mouth falling into an “0” as some of the liquid slips out of his mouth, cleaning that up with his fingers before sucking them clean. The process is continued, blow, eat, repeat.

Cristobal feels semi blissed out. This is something he could get very used to, letting someone just fuss over him. And the small show he was getting as well. He lets out another sigh.

“I’ll be right back, Señor.” Héctor says, dismissing himself as he places the bowl to one side- and then a cloth, turning on the tap to allow Luke warm water to absorb it - draining it before approaching Cristobal again. “Before your check up, I’ll wash you gently.” With that Héctor leans forward again and grazes the warm cloth along Cristobal’s skull, to his neck, lower to the rib ages - individually cleaning them with slow movement.

Cristobal is more than happy to just wait, blissed out and comfortable. Been 'nursed' as he is. He blinks at Cherry's return, he sucks in a startled breath.

That touch! Caring, gentle and delicate. With the cloth between them but still. It lingers as Cherry moves on and again he finds himself internally reciting that he has to remain professional.

“Don’t let it make you cry..” Héctor sings, the cloth retracing it’s movements and back peddling - his eyes drawn to Cristobal’s interesting, unique markings as he could see them glow under the dim light. “Señor, your still warm.” There was a hint of worry before warm the cloth is removed at an almost teasing pace.

Cristobal is starting to feel light headed again as Cherry comes back up. His markings feel like they're getting brighter as Cherry speaks and his eyes almost meet those all knowing cherry hues. Shit, and the slow, semi teasing removal of the cloth.

_ Professional, have to be- _ he lets out a faint gasp.

“We will do one another check of your temperature.” Héctor says as he leans close, hovering above his patient as he presses a skeletal hand over his forehead, all the while as Hector stares into Cristobal’s hues. “I want you to look left, then right with just your eyes - then open your mouth to say ‘aaaah’.”

Cristobal tries to follow, he really does. But with the touch, the closeness he just. His eyes cross and he makes a tiny little choked awkward squeak

“Oh dear, Señor - your breathing to fast. Cálmese, cálmese.” Héctor informs the patient, leaning back as if to give him some room.

Even with the space given, the call of  _ Cálmese, cálmese _ he can't. That static light headedness creeps right in and he just...

Bonelessly flops, at least this time he's already on a bed.

Cristobal feels a bit like he's gone back to square one now, not only did he faint again, but while Cherry was already playing the role of nurse, he can only hope El Director didn't keep it going for too long after that. He rubs a bit at his skull embarrassed as he awaits the younger man. 

Today it's Cherry's turn to share interests.

“Hola, Cristobal!” Héctor says in greeting, a grin presented with a tow of teeth- the faint distant jingling clouds be heated, something heavy was in Héctor pocket as he embraced the man. “Honestly, amigo, that’s the third time you’ve fainted!  _ Are you sure it’s not because of stress?” _

Cristobal smiles in greeting before awkwardly coughing at the reminder. Not meeting Cherry's eyes, more out of embarrassment now than anything else.

"S-sí!" He squeaks "Now weren't you going to show me something?"

“Sí! Vamos!” Héctor says with excitement as he takes ahold of Cristobal’s hand, pulling him into the busy streets of the Land of the Dead. The location was thankfully not far.

Cris very valiantly holds in his instinctive little squeal when Cherry takes him by the hand and leads him. Thankfully, it doesn't seem as if they have all that far to go before they reach their destination.

“Aannnnd here we are! The música store!” Héctor says with excitement- he remembers barely just owning a guitar while he lived in Shantytown, the woods beginning to rot and the strings could barely be held in tune - he had to unfortunately throw it away. But now, with his new job ; he can buy a brand new one! Héctor with enthusiasm swings open the door.

Cristobal feels a bit, or rather, a lot out of his department as they enter the store. Floor to wall the place is flooded with instruments. Many of which he couldn't hope to name, some that he squints at just wondering what it even is. It's all, much over his head. So he follows after Cherry, trying not to seem scared by the sheer volume and variety of instruments around them.

“The guitars should be easy to spot...  _ aha! Over there! _ ” Héctor says as he dashed off further into the store, forgetting about Cristobal within his pure excitement.

"W-wait for me Héctor!" Cris hastens to keep up with Cherry. Terrified that if left alone an army of musicians would appear each trying to sway him to their instrument. Irrational but-- he shudders and hurries after the taller skeleton.

Héctor was able to quickly find the acoustic guitars, staring in awe at the wooden instruments, fingers itching to try at least one out- one in particular standing out. “So, photography is your talent, but  _ mine _ is música!” Héctor says with enthusiasm, eyes shining as he turns the instrument.

Cristobal huffs faintly as they stop by the guitars. Blinking and staring between Cherry and the instruments.

"O-oh," he says, absently listening as Cherry plucked the strings in some kind of warm up. "I was never much... uh... good at music myself"

“Really? I can teach you some of the basics if you’d like?” Héctor says with earnest, turning his attention to Cristobal. “It’s like with photography, practise is essential. Even if it’s just for 30 minutes. It counts.”

"Would you?" Cristobal barely catches himself from giving Cherry the kind of giddy childish grin that springs to his instincts at the offer. "I-I mean--"

“Sí, really.” Héctor says with a smile, looking around for some where to seat. “I don’t think they don’t mind if we sit here.” Héctor says, noticing two chairs close by. “I’ll be testing this one out, and it caught my eye - might buy it.”

Cristobal tries not to seem too eager as he follows after Cherry. Grabbing down one of the other guitars(a slightly less decorated one of a deeper woody colour that reminds him of trips out into the country) and setting himself opposite, trying to match Cherry's pose and hold.

“Okay, that’s a good stance “ Héctor praises, the guitar he had chosen was wooden with engraved designs, painted yellow, blues and greens - it wasn’t as one of a kind to his original guitar... but it’ll have to do - adjusting the guitar in his lap. “Usually we start off with scales to get our fingers relaxed.”

Cristobal listens with rapt attention that Cherry deserves nodding his head before furrowing his brow. "Uh... so how exactly do we do that?"

Héctor explains how it’s done, his tone calm and gentle as he reaches over to correct some of the finger positions. “Nooow, strum.”

Cristobal for once doesn't really react much to Cherry's touch. More focused on trying to get this right. Swishing his arm down to make the guitar play. It's startling really, before he beams.

"I-I did it!"

“Perfecto!” Héctor praises, now, “the next one miiiight be a little bit harder now, “ Héctor leans forward and guided Cristobal’s fingers on the thickest string. “The thickest and smallest strings are the E string.”

Cristobal nods his head, relaxed and at ease as Cherry guides him. Barely caring for--

"Ah Hola Señorito, Señor!" He stills, looking up and, it's that model.. what's-his-name from a few shoots ago.

“Eh?” Héctor blinks with confusion at the new voice, looking up to meet eyes he has met before. It takes him a moment to remember who it was, “Oh! Hola, Señor.”

"So you're a guitarist?" The model asks and Cristobal finds himself faintly gritting his teeth. "No wonder you know how to pluck heartstrings!" Is the guy's main setting flirt?

“Haha, good one!” Héctor laughs with amusement. “But si, I play the guitar. It hasn’t been awhile but I’m pretty sure I’ve still got it. I’m teaching Cristobal some scales here.”

"Ahh sí" the model nods while Cris grins, nodding his head and attempting to demonstrate what he's learning, which ends up just a racket. He winces as the model, nearby Señor Flirt gives him a rather bland look. "So do you offer such lessons to anyone? I'd be interested in some help with my own fingerings" 

Cris can't actually tell if that's a flirt or not, but with the way Señor Flirt is shifting and his focus.

Héctor cringes as Cristobal tried to show off little he has learnt - it was.. a good attempt, but music was meant to be played from the heart. Not to show off. At least that’s how Héctor himself viewed it - there were times and places for that, but it wasn’t right now as he adjusted the guitar on his lap. “Uhm, I’ve only just started with Cristobal here. So.. unless you want to wait a bit?” He turns his attention to Cristobal. “That was alright, but don’t go so fast. If you did it slower it may sound better - remember, you’ve only just started picking up the guitar today.”

"Oh, uh Sí!" Cris nods his head, trying again, a bit slower this time as Cherry had shown him before and ignoring the slightly stunned expression on Señor Flirt's face. 

"Of course, of course!" the other man says.

“Almost, almost! Just your finger is in the wrong position, here-“ Héctor says as he leans forward again, adjusting Cristobal’s finger. “You need to also press your fingers down harder.”

Cristobal nods his head, and had he a tongue it would have been sticking out as he focused. 

Across from them Señor Flirt appears to recover from have been brushed off, smoothing down his shirt and absently browsing the guitars for himself. "So Señorito, you hear of any further collaborations in the future?" 

Cris raises his head back up. Squinting.

“Not that I’m aware of, Señor. Señor Acosta informs me a bit late when they happen - he’s a busy man.” Héctor explains, looking up from his lesson.

"A bit late..." Cris mutters while Señor Flirt merely nods his head. 

"Ahhh" Señor Flirt says and Cris looks up, wondering why he's still here? "Well then Señorito, I'll let you get back to your lessons on plucking strings. And see you in the future!"  _ Finally! _

“Muchas gracias, Señor. Adios.” Héctor says farewell with a faint wave, turning his attention back to his student. “Now! Where we?”

Cris frowns. Pressing down on the strings faintly as Señor Flirt doesn't wander all that far. 

"Uhh... we just done E?" He frowns. Acutely aware that Señor Flirt really isn't all that far gaze on the guitars around them.

“Right, right. Gracias - the next string after E is A, D, G, and then back to E.” Héctor informs Cristobal, gently taking Cristobal’s fingers off the fretboard. “Now you have to play one string, play me the A string.”

Cristobal nods his head, frowning as he shifts his hands, trying to remember which way to-- he plucks the string that he thinks is right.

“Ah, no, the one above it.” Héctor corrects him. “I think there was some sort of rhyme that helped me remember the strings... what was it again?” Héctor hums, tapping his chin in thought.

Cris winces at the fact he'd plucked the wrong string. Whoops. To the side he catches a glimpse of Señor Flirt pulling down one of the guitars, strumming it and watching them. 

"Right." Cris says trying to ignore the other man's continued presence "The string above it!"

“Aha! That’s it. Eat All Day Get Big Easy. That’s the rhyme for each string!” Héctor says. “It helps-“ Héctor looks up at the sound of a guitar strumming close by, raising an eye brow - hadn’t he said he was leaving?

"Eat all day, get big easy?" Cristobal's expression is somewhat bemused before it turns faintly irritated as Señor Flirt more obviously returns. 

"Lo siento" the man doesn't sound sorry at all. "It is just Señorito, listening and seeing you play. It inspired me to put in some practice!" 

A bit further down the aisle there is someone else watching the group, or rather watching  _ Héctor. _ Among the crowd, some of whom were clearly hanging on the young Músico's lessons, he didn't stand out too much. Just another face for once, but still. He watches, teeth and hands faintly tensed.

“I uh, thought you were leaving ?” Héctor says, not that he was particularly annoyed by his presence - well, maybe a little bit. “You play the guitar as well?”

Señor Flirt nodded his head, giving a grin that Cristobal inwardly frowns at considering how the man's eyes dropping ever so slightly. 

"Sí! But you know how it is with music?" The flirt plays another couple of chords as if to emphasize his statement. "I think we could make wonderful music together señorito!" And the wink, Cristobal feels like saying something, opening his mouth.

In the crowd the man watching them seems to get tenser. Eyes behind the dark glasses he was wearing(inside surely making it hard to see) and the hat narrowing on the clearly flirting man. He looks mere seconds away from swooping in.

Héctor was mildly impressed with the sound that he made, rolling his eyes at the wink. “Si, we will make great música together, Señor.”

Okay now Cristobal really is ready to say something, does Cherry even--

Someone else beats him to it. Within a blink there is a  _ second _ intruder interrupting the lesson Cherry was giving him. The sunglasses and hat barely obscuring the man's identity as Cristobal's objection turns into open gaping as Señor Flirt is unhanded of the guitar by none other than  _ Señor Ernesto De la Cruz _ himself. 

"I hardly think it is befitting to play merely to sway hearts now Señor."

Héctors eyes widen at the sound of the new voice,  _ all too familiar _ as his head snaps up at the man - oh how he wanted to throw the guitar at him, smack him unconscious for ruining his job - what was he even  _ doing _ here? Héctor wasn’t going to allow Ernesto to win the upper hand again - putting the guitar once side, before considering his actions - more or less even a public place - but rumours are rumours! Héctor tsks as he launches a fist at Ernesto’s overly large chin, almost grinning with satisfaction at the sound of bone meeting bone. Revenge was bittersweet.

“You have to take damn responsibility!”

Cristobal feels like he's watching a disaster happen in slow motion, probably not alone as Señor Flirt is there as well, still reeling from suddenly no guitar. 

Ernesto turns to Héctor about to give him a winning grin and ask after how he's been doing and if he's okay. He hardly gets the chance. A fist meets his chin before he can blink, knocking him sideways as he mentally swears, hat and glasses knocked away to gasps and whispers of the crowd, he barely registers the words, a momentary chill shooting through him.

"Who did I--" before he blinks, coming back to the situation and with an awkward forced laugh rubs his chin. "Rather nice to see you to Héctor!"

“I’d like to say the same to you, but not so much,  _ Ernesto.” _ Héctor says his name bitterly, his face twisted in a sour and unpleasant expression.

Cristobal whips his head between them, just faintly overwhelmed. Cherry  _ knows _ Señor De la Cruz?!

"Ay, don't be like that Héctor. I merely want to see if you're doing alright, considering-" honestly after the first half of the night Ernesto can't remember all that much from how much wine he drank. He remembers Héctor was there, the spill and vaguely walking him home but... not clearly.

_ “Silencio! _ I don’t want to hear another one of your damn excuses. Now- it was so  _ lovely  _ meeting you again, but me and my friend Cristobal are on a little bit of a  _ date.  _ You can stay here allllll you like,... meanwhile,” Héctor gestures for Cristobal to put down his guitar, taking a hold of his hand as he begins to drag the dazed man out of the store. “We have other things to attend to that don’t involve  _ you _ .”

There's a lot of whispering at Héctor's rather dramatic actions. Cristobal lets out a small choked sound as their outing is called a  _ date _ . He can  _ feel _ the gazes on him, one contemplative the other-- 

"Excuses but--" Héctor is already on the move, and as the crowd whispers and watches coming to their conclusions-- Ernesto grits his teeth, eyes narrowing on this  _ Cristobal _ practically glaring. He hastens to follow. "Héctor please! Let me explain!"

Héctor opens the exit door, the bell jingling aggressively. “ _ I can’t hear you!” _ Héctor almost sings, at which the door had finally closed - but that didn’t mean Héctor released Cristobal by any means, continuing to pull him along - would Ernesto actually follow them?

Cristobal's eyes just seem to widen, incredulous at the situation. Was... was this really happening?

"Héctor! Héctor!" Ernesto does indeed insist on following them, most of his whining pleas and desperate calls only drawing more attention from those in the street. It also makes Cris feel that too familiar around Cherry lightheadedness.

Hector holds his head as he continues to walk briskly, trying to ignore Ernesto’s calls - he wasn’t going to listen to him, didn’t want to even hear him! And the attention Ernesto stirred was infectious and almost worrisome. He did not want another repeater of losing his job, motivation in mind as he was almost at the point of breaking into a run, despite having Cristobal with him..

"Héctor! Héctor!" The calls are getting tired, but Ernesto is nothing if not determined. He  _ has _ to talk with Héctor. For various reasons, about the other night(find out in full what happened), about how things have been, and about some of the other whispers he's been hearing. "Please Héctor! We need to talk!"

Cristobal feels his breathing pick up. They're nearly running and the people around them in the streets. All eyes are on them, on Señor De la Cruz behind them. Whispers and rumours and he dreads what El Director will think of and do with this.

_ The schedule _ and the discussions he hears behind closed doors.

Héctor lets out a frustrated growl as Héctor turns a sharp corner - he wasn’t too sure where he was running to, but all he knew was that being with Ernesto only caused unnecessary drama and difficulty, his only chance of escaping to safety was his apartment - swiftly sparing another glance behind him. A sickening feeling that tomorrow he would have to find another job if Ernesto prevails. “Come on, Cristobal! Faster! We can’t let him catch up to us! My job is depending on us!” Héctor shouts above the wind as they ran, could begin to notice the stark difference in the areas - the apartment wasn’t too far! Just a little more!

Cristobal isn't sure why Cherry's job relies on them running from a celebrity, but he finds he has no time to worry as they close in on the apartment, Ernesto still following and calling. Far more determined than Cris would have ever expected making him seriously wonder what the connection is...

Ernesto stops calling. Putting all his focus and energy into just catching up. Damnit, Héctor could be stupidly fast and evasive right when he didn't want him to be. They really needed to talk. And the fact that  _ stranger _ is with him. It makes his marrow boil as he determinedly strides after them. The surroundings vaguely tickling something in his cranium.

Héctor would admit, Ernesto was certainly determined- grinning as they make it within the threshold of the apartment and up the winding stairs - only once in the safety of his room will Héctor stop, and there it was, his room! Héctor opened his door and stepped inside, surprised that as he turned around - Ernesto had caught up with them, his shoulders raising and falling - with alarming speed Héctor slammed the door in his face.

Is it just him? Or are they up _higher_ than last time? The fourth floor of the hotel than the second. Not that Ernesto cares, poking his foot into the door and catching it when Héctor goes to slam it. The whole situation seems _ridiculously familiar_

"Héctor, por favor! I just need to ask you some  _ questions _ . To talk. Lo prometo!"

Cristobal yelps seeing the celebrity's actions, eyes wide as Señor De la Cruz jams the door, but at least the man doesn't insist on following them inside.

It feels weird, as if were he not there the man wouldn't have that little bit of respect. Or maybe that's just him responding to how Ernesto pushes the door and blocks the opening with his figure.

“Oh,  _ really? _ I’m sure a man like you could have gotten the answers without following me  _ again! _ ” Héctor snarls, glaring at that damn pointed shoe. Couldn’t things just go his way? Not even once?

"I would rather hear them from you" Ernesto says, offering a smile that he knows feels strained. Damnit Héctor slammed doors  _ hard _ .

“Of course you would.” Héctor says with sarcasm, eyes rolling in his skull. At least, this time ; Ernesto hasn’t forced his way in, yet. “I have a friend here - a guest, and you are ruining things on  _ so  _ many levels..”

Ernesto's eyes narrow, lips twitching into an almost scowl at the reminder. His eyes slide briefly towards the other man. The one who watches him, eyes wide but posture wary and guarded. As if  _ he _ were the dangerous one.

"Ahh, sí, I can see that" he says at length before shaking his head. "So... I heard you have a rather  _ interesting _ new job?" His eyes go back to Héctor, carefully disinterested as he thinks of that statement. "I never would have thought you bold enough for that"

“Well, if it wasn’t for a certain, oh I don’t know.  _ A pathetic excuse for a musician _ , I would still be having that job.” Héctor snarls, his body remaining to barricade the door, even if it was just his foot. “That interesting job just so happens to be modelling - but bold? That’s a lot coming from you, Ernesto.” Héctor says his name as if it were venom itself.

Ernesto huffs, rolling his eyes at Héctor's words. "Well it was hardly my fault if you were so eagerly throwing yourself at me now was it?" He can remember that much at least. The  _ rumours  _ and _ whispers _ he hears also confirm it. 

As for the rest he snorts. "Sí bold. And what a kind of modelling you do. Such  _ interesting _ photos." Suggestive and coy, could it be Héctor wasn't even aware of the kinds of places they would be found. Not that Ernesto would admit to owning such property. But everyone had a need to check sometimes. "And those videos? Rather unusual performances from you"

Héctor could feel a boiling rage, it was deep and unsettling, but Ernesto’s statements was feeding into the fire. “I was throwing myself at  _ you _ ? I was trying to just do my  _ job _ . I don’t need your input or concern with my work now, I just so happen to enjoy it. I don’t need you sticking in your nose and ruining everything again!” Héctor huffs, not entirely engrossing himself on what Ernesto meant by  _ interesting and unusual. _ They were just pictures, and the videos he filmed wasn’t exactly himself.

Ernesto faintly winces at Héctor's harshly spoken words. "H-Héctor please I'm just--"

"Just what Señor?" Cristobal finally seems to find his voice. Something itching up his vertebrae as he watches the whole situation unfold. He hardly feels adequate to do this but-- "Just following someone back to their home, when they  _ clearly _ don't want anything to do with you?"  _ What is he doing? _

Héctors eyes widen with alarm at Cristobal’s sudden courage, nobody, if rarely ever did anyone stand by his side - a small smile of gratitude gracing at his boned lips.

"Excuse me?!" Ernesto manages to look extremely offended at this-- this-- niño who dares to step in and interrupt his  _ important _ talk with--

"You heard me  _ Señor _ !" Cristobal says, stepping forwards and placing himself between the famous músico and Cherry. "Now if that was all the questions you came here to ask--  _ leave _ "

Héctor stares with bewilderment, turning his gaze to Ernesto with a confident grin. Luck was finally on his side, and that expression Ernesto responded with - it was almost too priceless to not laugh at. “Sí, you heard him.”

Ernesto stares absolutely flabbergasted and Cristobal grins at the expression, a kind of giddiness filling him at the fact that  _ he'd _ been the one to cause it.

"B-but Héctor. Do you even know this stranger? Or--"

"Señor, it has been made  _ clear to you _ , that you are to leave. So please, make like a tree, and  _ lea _ f" he is  _ far _ too giddy over this.

Héctor couldn’t help the laughter he felt raising within his ribs, eyes shining bright as he hugs Cristobal from behind. “Of course I know him! It’s not like the past anymore where only you understood  _ me _ . Unlike you, I have amigos.”

Ernesto's stunned bewilderment only grows as he watches Héctor embrace that-- that  _ upstart niño _ who has dared to intervene and usurp his position. 

He doesn't let his grimace at the younger man's words show on his face. The dull ache in his ribcage ignored and pushed down.

"Fine!" He declares, eyes sharply narrowing on the two. "But don't expect me coming to your rescue when you inevitably wind up in over your head Héctor!" He snarls, and with a dramatic turn he stalks away. Not daring to contemplate the burning ache and shudder in his chest until much later when he has a glass in hand and a nice nighttime view of the Land of the Dead.


	6. Advertisement Encounters

The wind was softly blowing. rustling the crop top Hector has been wearing for the new advertisement being filmed today, shorts, hat and all. It was decorated with white ruffles as he gazed at the expensive looking car in amazement. For such a small thing to advertise- it was a huge production. Hector would admit that he was a little overwhelmed, almost nervous as he stared at the bright lights over the car.

His eyes watch the younger model, taking in his appearance in the crop top and shorts, the wide sunhat with a ribbon. Again something that made him just _ question _. He shakes his head, striding over with a smile and barely pausing to look at the car they would be advertising.

"Hola Señorito!" He calls. "Fancy meeting you again!" Of course he knows it's little surprise. They would have ended up working together again. Making quite the publications.

“Oh!” Héctor turns around at the familiar voice. “Hola, Señor- urh, apologies about what happened a few days ago.. stalker problems, if you know what I mean?” Héctor chuckles light heartedly.

"Ahhh" the man nods his head, considering the younger for a moment. Stalker problems, _ some stalker _ . "It is of no issue Señorito" he shakes his head smiling. "It is hardly your fault that your playing steals hearts" the boys playing _ and _ his fabulous looks.

“I wasn’t exactly trying, Señor.” Héctor informs the model, adjusting his hat as the wind blew particularly strong.

The man simply smiles at the younger model, eyes watching as he holds the hat on, picturing--

"Last check! Is everyone ready?" Out of the people holding a check board calls out. He watches as the others they're working with all rush to double check, and even absently brushes his own outfit slightly, adjusting the perched sunnies and the patterned t-shirt.

“I will admit, Señor, I’m a little nervous...” Héctor leans in to whisper.

"Well if you get too nervous you can always cling to me!" He says, a small tug at the edge of his lips. "Considering our roles... it would even fit" he shakes his head in slight bemusement as the last of the prop team scramble away from the set. Now they just have to wait until they're indicted to start.

Héctor could barely say that helped at all, but the advice he took as he looped his arm around his elbow, so many workers watching and preparing. The more mistakes either of them made, the less money they would reward with. Héctor straightens his back and smiles softly.

He is ashamed to admit that he hadn't expected the younger man to actually accept and take his little teasing suggestion of clinging to him. It leaves him silent as the Director -Adrien-, the man in charge of the younger model comes over, barely arching a brow ridge at their linked arms.

"In five minutes recording begins. You both need to look excited and move towards the vehicle from the left!"

“Sí, Señor Acosta. Shall we then?” Héctor turns his head to the man he has linked with, constantly reminding him that being professional was the number one here, but even during work, fun could be made. 

Adrien nods and walks away towards the director's seat, leaving them to prepare. 

Bemused he looks back down at Héctor. "But of course Señorito!" He says, eyes shifting as he anticipates the shoot ahead.

“Deep breaths, Héctor, deep breaths.” Héctor says as he draws in a breath, shaking his bones once again for a second time , nodding a thank you as a Coca Cola bottle was offered to the both of them. It was cold, the bottle made of glass as water droplets slowly descended down.

He watches as the younger man calms himself, never letting the amusement really drop from his expression and merely nodding as he's handed the glass Coca-Cola bottle. Now it's just a matter of waiting... one of the aides walks over looking semi flustered and apologising as they hand him the car keys.

Héctor begins to approach the deluxe car, admiring the varnish as it reflected against the Sunrays, hand reaching for the door.

"Oh Señorito!" He calls after Héctor as he begins to approach the car. Holding up the keys and waving them for a moment before slipping them into a pocket and shaking his head. Aside that--

"To starting positions, we go live recording in Five. Four-"

“Action!” There was a snap of a clipboard, loud and piercing - which inclined Héctor to fall into his role.

Héctor grins as he presses close to Mr. Flirt, shimmying down as his hands caress the skeletal hip - his fingers drawing down, down as they slip into his pocket, looking as if he had just won the lottery as he found the keys, twirling them on his index finger behind the man, looking up at him with amusement.

And isn't that the last thing that he expected from the younger model. Even with the cameras rolling and their roles in place. It's such a good thing they're skeletons he decides as the teasing caress goes down over the barest ridge of his iliac crest. Damnit, he has to act as if he's not surprised and a bit turned on by it. As if it's _ normal. _

So he plays his part, a fond smile to match the teasing one before he dramatically motions to the car.

Héctor twirls onto the carbonate and lies on top of the warm surface, legs swinging in the air as he looked playful - Héctor hoped he was doing this right, is movements fluid as he beckons the driver over with his finger, keys just out of reach.

He feels like he'd do anything the boy asked of him as he watches him move. Fluid, almost too fluid. He is so thankful for his experience. He follows around to the driver's side door and waits, watching the other absolutely captivated.

Héctor exchanges the keys, tilting his head back as he resisted the urge to take a gulp of the cola bottle - not yet, there had to still be a climax. Sliding off the carabiner as he waited for Mr.Flirt to unlock the car.

He knows his cue, taking the keys with a grin and in a fluid movement unlocking the car. His gentleman instincts demand he hold it open. Waiting for Héctor to slide across to the passenger seat before settling himself down and--

Behind them the background rolls. He turns the key, he knows how this works. A fan blows and he grins posturing himself with one arm out and flicking the sunnies down.

Héctor himself relaxes within the car, briefly influencing the seat as his legs went criss crossed, the briefest moment of wonder if Mr. flirt even knew how to drive a car - but of course he would, otherwise he wouldn’t have been hired! Héctor turns to Mr flirt with a soft smile, adjusting his hat that surprisingly has stayed on.

The driving is the easy part, not letting himself get to distracted by the younger model as he follows the cues. Ignoring the hurrying people who carefully stay just out of frame as.

"You ready for our vacation, mí amor?" He turns just so faintly. The creaking crunch sound of sand under tires so familiar.

“Sí, very much ready, Mí amor.” Héctor says with reassurance, eyes watching the scene change dramatically with wide, curious eyes - so this was how it was all done.

He grins. Shifting the wheel ever so slightly as he turns the key back off and _ parks _. Now they have to get out and stroll over to the beach.

With all the 'extras' already in place. While they have their bottles already. He steps out and loudly calls.

Héctor gets out of the car with swift ease, the wind blowing aggressively as they met the open sea, eyes shining with delight - this was the first he has seen any sort of the beach, never really has heard of it until reaching the Land Of The Dead - it wasn’t the real thing, per se - but it was as close as Héctor has ever seen one, the sand shining in the sunlight as he approached Mr.Flirt with curious wonder, so close to touching the yellow stuff... hector believes it was called.. Sand?

It's pretty easy to set up after that. Going over to mingle with the rest of the group, grinning, _ beaming really _ at his Señorito as he comes over and of course the bottles. Cheering as they're shared around. 

As music will be placed over this what flies around is hardly anything specific. Mere mindless chatter really as they all trade greetings.

Héctor shares a glass with one of the other models, laughing with ambition - it was sweet sounding, the sand beneath his feet felt strange and awfully relaxing - wrapping his arm around Mr. Flirt as a friendly gesture.

That laugh, the cheer in the air of the group as they settle into the beach scene. It's all fairly casual and relaxed, heads tipped back the view of the facsimile of a beach, with the waves and--

He faintly jolts bottle halfway up when the younger model's arm wraps around him. Only to grin, playing to character and just continuing with the motion. He'll have to return the favour at some point.

Héctor can finally tip his head back as he wraps his boned lips around the glass bottle, drinking the delicious sugar - if he had to be honest, this might have been his first time trying the fizzy drink - or well, fizzy drink in general! It was pretty liberating to experience, even if this was all just a huge set up.

He's not the only one a mite bit distracted as the younger model drinks his cola. The way his lips wrap around the bottle and his eyes half flutter in indulgence and just-- ay dios! He swallows and shifts himself nodding in response to-- whatever one of the lady models had said. 

Now seems like the time they have to stand right? Stroll down a way with the sun reflecting and-- he _ really _ hopes they turn that wind up higher, just so he can have an excuse.

“Mmmm~ delicioso!” Héctor approves of the taste , the bubbling sensation felt funny - but also very satisfying.. if only he had a tongue so he could properly taste the flavour...! He believes the acting ends around about now-ish.

"Come mí amor!" He stands, drawing the younger up with him and following the motions one of the aides points out. Time for the finish, dramatic stroll in front of the waves back to the car with the reflection of the sun.

Also the perfect time to return the younger's arm wrap with his own that aims for his waist... and ends up more on his spine. Well best to go with it.

Héctor turns his gaze to Mr. flirt at the returned gesture, whooping in a manner that had his crop top rising up more so than it was already designed for, his hands full as his hat blew off with his momentum, gasping. “

He tries to keep his gaze polite as the younger's movements make the top rise up on his bones, exposing more and just--

Away the hat flies! Giving him a cue and an excuse as he catches Héctor's hand and draws him back for a moment.

"Allow me querido!" He faintly inclines his head before chasing after it.

“Ah, Muchas gracias!” Héctor calls after the model as his hat begins to take chase, hoping that it’d be caught - technically this wasn’t really their fault, it was the environments.

After a few moments of chase he manages to snatch the hat from the air, a glint in his eyes as he returns it to the awaiting younger model. 

Now then, he carefully fixes it atop the boy's hair, smiling and-- quick before the camera is switched off he presses a kiss to his cheekbone and straightens with a nod and smile.

Héctor was taken aback from the kiss, his markings flushing bright under the natural light as he felt the model kiss his cheek, smiling small as the hat returned to his head. “Aye, urh - Muchas gracias, Señor.” Héctor says, a little almost too bashful.

Isn't that _ cute _ how bashful the boy seems at such a light and small action. And the colour in his markings. The glow to them. But still now, the cut is called, end off shooting. 

It feels hardly enough. He feels himself shift, turning slightly and remembering just the other day in the music shop. Following and watching and of course the trade of a statement.

_ We could make beautiful music together _. He wants so much to try. Just has to find the right... opportunity.

“Phew, finally over!” Héctor says with ease, humming in content as as he chugged the last bit of the coke bottle- it was really, really nice! “What do you think if the drink, Señor? Have you ever tried anything like this?”

* * *

They're out of sight. Maybe not too far, but he's been steadily luring the younger model away from the group, away from the quieter areas and to a shaded area near the back of the set. Well out of view and with the louder equipment making the set 'live' around--

He gives the señorito the barest moment to realise the shift in his stance and the atmosphere before he's slamming him against the nearby wall and pushing up against him, one hand locking him there, the other creeping up under his crop top and molesting those thin ribs. And of course to silence any objections he fully steals a kiss. No dancing around now.

Héctor hadn’t really been paying much attention to the dwindling folk of workers, the buzzing sound of loud equipment humming as he turned his head - only to be stunned as his back was pressed against a nearby wall. His hand going to a place where it shouldn’t be going! Héctor trembles under his advances, gasping with wild confusion. “_ What _ \- What are you _ doing!? _ ” Héctor sounds alarmed, his eyes wide as saucers - all he could see was _ him _.

The man hardly falters in the face of his señorito's question. Hand only pursuing further touches on those ribs as he groans faintly. Keeping him well trapped against the wall letting one leg drift between the younger man's legs and press forwards rubbing hopefully on his pelvis.

"You said we'd make _ great música _ together," he grins, eyes narrowing into those wide saucer eyes as he presses for more. Oh how he just wants all of this boy. Damn him for been so alluring and irresistible.

Héctor couldn’t help the terror that overcame him, the hands barely slowing down in his tracks as Héctor begins to _ squirm _ , trying to cross cross his legs but he was far too slow. Héctor with firm hands place them on the persistent mans shoulder blades as he tries to push him away, he felt so _ trapped _ \- the model seeming to be much stronger than he appears to be. “I-I didn’t mean like- _ this _!” Héctor startles as he could feel his eyes roll back, something almost too satisfying - which only seemed to put more wood into the fire of panic. “S-stop!”

The boy's squirming only seems to encourage him. His fingers dipping into the small gaps between Héctor's ribs before he raises his hand, taking the croptop up with it, exposing them all the clearer. He hardly cares for the push on his shoulders and the faintest of whines--

"Well I _ did _" Dios, he shifts his leg again, repeating the motion, trying to stir up more of it. He hardly seems to waste any energy keeping him trapped there.

“No, no.” Héctor shakes his head with denial, oh how he tried - gasping a lungful of air as the crop top settles exposing all of _ him _ . That leg, his hands ; they were advancing so much, something Héctor didn’t even want - a sound much similar to stress pulls from him, which could have been identified as something else entirely. “Ay, _ ay _ \- stop, Por favor!” Héctor demands, the unwanted touches and attention was distracting him, could feel that his bones were enjoying the neglected attention of a partner - but this was nothing of the sort, he was being molested.

The sound, the sound he hears from the younger model as he presses forwards, it only excites him more. Pushing him ever more as he groans, anticipation building as he lowers his hand back down, stroking down before moving it back up the boy's spine. Testingly exploring under and into his ribcage. 

Leaning forwards, leg movements not stopping as he presses to steal another kiss. Body trapping the younger as he releases his other hand down to go for those ridiculous shorts.

Héctor lets out a startled cry as his lips are seized in a bruising kiss, thrashing - only then does he still, trying to relax his flaring mind. “I...I gotta pee!” Héctor exclaims loudly, his racing thoughts of _ how to get out _. He shouldn’t allow this to happen!

That's it, he purrs faintly as the boy stills. Letting his hand not occupied with the boy's inner-ribs take ahold of those shorts, tugging the drawstrings.

He blinks, looking at him for a moment with some confusion at the statement. "You are aware--" he cuts himself off growling faintly. Pressing himself closer, grin sharpening. "This is much more _ relieving _ than pee, señorita!"

Héctor gasps like a fish in open water as he presses close, his shorts riding _ down _ as his mind just begins to ring all the alarm bells, his head buzzing loudly - the equipment hardly helped, nobody could _ hear _ him - it dawned on Héctor within that moment, he had to fend for himself - which he was very much so used to, but he considered being with friends, and making friends would make him _ safe _. This was definitely not. All Hector could hear was his primal growl, the perfect position before his knee rises up and connects to where his jewels used to be. 

“_ Let go of me! _”

There's a high pitched choked whine from the man as Héctor's knee slams into his pubic arch. A flare of pain, and the barest echo of relief that he doesn't actually have the parts to crush with that force. That smarts.

For the briefest of moments he stops pressing so firmly against his señorita. The pain taking precedence as he takes a breath to shake it off.

Hectors eyes light with a sense of accomplishment, maybe now - he pushes, and there was that moment of freedom!

"Oh no you don't _ Señorita! _ " just because his pelvis still faintly hurts, just because the _ brat _ of a younger model has gotten _ one lucky shot _ in. He's not letting him escape.

Before Héctor can get too far he's grabbing him, slamming him hard once more against the wall. Eyes glaring into the younger man's. Promising that there will be no escape.

Héctors eyes widen as he’s seized, gasping sharply as he felt dazed - stunned, groaning pitifully so. He seemed to find his words, that was all that mattered. “N-No! I- I don’t want this!” Héctor demands again on death stapes, the walls were closing in again.

“What is wrong with you!?” Héctor exclaims, if he tried one more push, just _ maybe _.

"I _ do _ " he growls, pressing himself firm once more against his target, hands and legs soon practically returned to their prior positions, although he does remain mindful of the boy's movements. That trick will only work _ once _.

As for his question. He groans. "What's wrong with me _ Señorita? _ Why it's you! Since that day we first worked together and the poses we acted. Ay dios! You have stolen into my mind, my heart yours to play as well as you strum that guitar I heard in the música shop. How I wanted to be the one played like that, and now--" he smiles. "Well, something will certainly be played, ay señorita?"

“I won’t play for you!” Hector says, voice feels almost strained, they were back at position number one, but with even less free movement. His shorts had shamelessly fallen to his ankles. “That- That was _ work _ ! You are _ loco _!”

"Loco in love" the man says dismissing his initial statement and gleefully exploring his body bare before him instead. Eager anticipation for the event ahead all too clear as he leans himself forwards, head beginning to lower towards those oh so tempting ribs.

“Stop it, _ stop it _ !” Héctor says in frantic gasps, frustrated at how secluded they were - and to think, even for a second that they were _ friends _ . It was clear, despite the loud noises around the environment - that he had maliciously planned this, _ wanted _ this. If Héctor still had his flesh and skin, his bowl system and organs - he would have most likely thrown up within that moment, but he didn’t - 

“You call yourself a _ gentleman _ ?” Héctor says the word as if he had bitten into a sour lemon - “I can’t believe I _ trusted _ you!”

He hardly falters as Héctor demands him. His fingers resume play. Up the señorita's spine as his skull draws so close. Feeling the boy's ribs and each breath he takes. He just breathes for a moment, taking it in as his hands idle... now what to do? Which rib to-- it doesn't matter really as he finds one and gently presses his lips to the bone.

Out of view, hidden from both the malicious man and Héctor someone else watches the situation, eyes narrowed and hands carefully held at their sides.

Héctor couldn’t stop the intense shuddering that overwhelmed him, it was just a touch - and his body acted as if it were starved for touch. Swiftly Héctor clasps a hand over his mouth, _ his own voice was betraying him. _

He could hardly care less if the señorita muffles himself, after all he doesn't particularly want to get caught but, _ that shudder _ . The faint sound that does break past his muffling. The man _ groans _. Pushing for more. His hands on the boy's spine as he kisses up and all over those delicate ribs. Hardly paying attention to anything else.

There's only the machinery in the background anyway.

Héctor couldn’t understand why this was happening, why he was doing this. He had thought they were friends, someone he could come to maybe, just maybe - but now, it was a laughable thought. Perhaps his judgement in good folk as fallen off the rails, just a little. A moan of surprise rattled through out him, ashamed of him, ashamed of his body as it withered.

He _ adores _ those sounds. The reaction of the señorita as he shifts his hands, moves his leg and adds that subtle pressure. Loving the ribs displayed for him, lavishing all the attention he can on this body. 

His fingers play their way back down towards the awaiting pelvis of the younger.

Héctor couldn’t stand how his bones trembled with anticipation, how the pursuers hands softly trailed lower and lower, he simply couldn’t _ stand _ it. Héctor shouldn’t waste his breath, not now - he could use the element of surprise again... but his movements were seriously _ limited _ , oh how he desperately tried to close his knees - but to no avail, groaning in spite of the situation. He didn’t want this, he didn’t _ want _ this. Why doesn’t he _ stop _? Why, why?

He lets out another purr into the señorita's ribs as his hands find their way into the pelvic bowl. Tickling the ridges and just, fingering those bones. He groans faintly as he feels his own body demand more, just touching the señorita isn't enough.

He has to press against him, bone on bone. Truly take this moment and _ seize it _.

Behind him, still barely out of view their watcher seems to be having an intense internal debate. Teeth and hands grinding and eyes narrowed fiercely on Héctor's attacker.

Héctor couldn’t stand it anymore, he couldn’t - How his femurs trembled with want or disgust, it was unclear to him. He promised himself he’d never to this again, not after the incident with... Hector grits his teeth as mind struggles to focus on anything but the hands, couldn’t stop how he laughed as his gaps were tickled, squirming. When was this going to end?

He groans, the light bit of laughter from the señorita his own body demanding-- he pulls one arm back, harshly shoving his own pants down, planning on--

There's a harsh clang, a loud yelp. The watcher coming to a decision and stepping up, quickly taking action in Héctor's defence. Dropping the attacker to the ground really. Leaving Héctor free.

Hèctor didn’t see his saviour, there was a sound of pain - before there was nothing, gasping with relief, his eyes meet-

“C-Casales!?” It was a wonder why the man was here in the first place, but right now - Héctor was now drowned with confusion.

Rather impassively the manager stares down at the man on the ground who mere moments before had been molesting Héctor. Hearing his name from the boy he raises his head and--

For a moment he is caught by the simple fact that there was a reason the downed model had lured the boy back here where it's _ secluded _ and they're _ alone _. And the boy is pretty much completely exposed...

Still he shakes away the impulse and merely settles for a worried look over the boy. "Are you alright Héctor?"

Héctor was struggling to comprehend, still breathless from the attack - why had Casales helped him? Hadn’t he done the same, exact thing? Héctor tightened his lips - he couldn’t falter his guard, not yet - but he felt so _ weak _. “W-what are you doing here?” Perhaps he sounded a little to demanding, or apprehensive- but Hector couldn’t really give a damn right now.

The boy sounds so _ breathless _ even demanding the why and how he was there. And the faint tremble in his frame, the way he looks so _ vulnerable _, easy to claim. 

Still as his eyes linger and take in the view his expression betrays only worry. "I was merely passing by. I had some supplies to pick up, among other jobs" he explains.

Héctors skull went to the instant thought of the what if, he’ll be blamed and will lose everything again! He didn’t want that, he _ feared _ it. Héctor didn’t want to be blamed for something he didn’t want for a second time... couldn’t allow history to repeat itself as he whispered, words trembling : “ _ Por favor _, don’t tell anyone about this.” Héctor says with a desperation he has never heard from himself before, he was hanging onto a thread that could snap at any moment!

Casales can feel his brow arch slightly as the boy trembles even more, words barely heard and their meaning. He blinks.

"Héctor?" He falters slightly, taking in those wide desperate eyes, swirling with fear and pleas and-- well, "alright. If that's what you want. I won't tell. But--" he pauses. "Is there anything you will require to, recover?"

“Q-que?” Héctor questions, his voice strained at the odd question. However, he felt a little bit of relief when Casales he wouldn’t tell anyone - but he would be a fool to believe it straight away. Hector had to be careful here - the mistakes he has made here were far to great, life threatening. Héctor tried so hard to get to this point again.

Somewhat amused at the boy's startle he straightens. Eyes again going over the boy's bare bones for a moment. "I mean, can I get you anything. To help" he shifts ever so slightly, knowing that the longer they're back here and the boy is exposed to him... he shakes his head. "Water, a blanket, some extra amenities in your room..."

“R-Really?” Héctors voice still sounded disbelieved, was Casales being serious here? “I-I’ll be fine.” Héctor quickly admits, knowing full well of the lies, how unconvincing his voice had sounded.

Casales frowns. He can see it in every small tremble that still goes through the boy. The shifting hues in his eyes. 

"No! No!" He lets out a small grumble, shedding his jacket and pushing it towards the boy, well aware he's much broader in frame. "I must insist you at least take this!"

Héctor takes the jacket with bewilderment, it felt heavy in his hands as he took the offering, a distant, ghost like smile descending his lips as he wrapped it around his naked form, despite how small it was in length.

“...Gracias, Casales.”

The man who had saved him deserved as that much.

Well it's something at the least. Casales eyes over the boy one last time. Taking in his figure with the jacket wrapped around like a blanket. He would have expected-- but it's better than nothing. He lets out a sigh.

"...do you require transport home? Back to the hotel or will you manage?" Honestly he has no idea what would happen if the boy accepts that little offer. He is still a mite bit, too attentive at that moment. Well aware that even wrapped up in _ his _ jacket, he's not wearing anything else. And in _ his _ jacket, it ticks over in his head, eyes ever so faintly sharpening.

“Urh - Sí, to the hotel.” Héctor says, taking a step forward before almost tripping over his attacker, a startled gasp as he manages to not _ fall _.

Casales eyes widen as he watches the boy nearly fall. Expression nothing but worry even as internally he screams ever so faintly. He has to maintain his self control.

Especially if he's taking the boy home. Assured that Héctor can remain on his feet he motions for him to follow. He ignores the pitiful groan of the man who tried to touch what was not his without permission.

"My car is just this way, sit where you feel comfortable Héctor"

Before Héctor is back with Casales, his mind wandering to - “What about Señor Acosta? He won’t be in favour if I told him I left.”

"Ahh, don't worry about Señor Acosta, I will take care of everything." He assures the boy. _ Yes _ , he will take care of _ everything _. His eyes slide back for a moment to gaze towards where everyone else is.

“Wait, wait.” Héctor says as he’s moved away from the fallen man, only to return to give him a spiteful kick - it wasn’t much, but it meant a lot to him. He grins. “Pay back.”

Casales lets a bit more than a flicker of amusement when he sees the boy kick the downed man. 

Hector nods, as the back door opens and steps inside - he himself wasn’t so sure about that, his mind daunting back to the mistakes that has been made in the past , about to close the door.. and stops.

“Maybe I should tell him myself.” Héctor says, more to himself than directly to Casales, rethinking his decisions.

Casales lets out a sound, faintly arching a brow ridge and almost unabashedly he lets himself gaze down at the boy sitting _ vulnerable _ on the backseat of his car. Eyes leading to where the jacket used as a blanket still fails to barely cover over his nakedness. 

He doesn't say anything, the look, almost too close to a leer should be enough.

Héctor couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling, the jacket falling just a bit at the intense gaze as he made way to step out of the car. 

“S-Sí! I’ll do that,” Héctor says with panic, cringing at how it gave away - Héctor wasn’t a huge fan of the way Casales looked down on him as if he were a piece of meat - but he could be wrong entirely.

Casales frowns as the boy tries to remove himself from the backseat. Blocking his exit, eyes drawn faintly to where the jacket is slipping and exposing _ more _ of him. 

"Héctor," he hates the way his voice raises faintly "I must insist, you need to get home now. _ Safely. _ Something that cannot be ensured if you leave the vehicle!" He valiantly holds himself back from pushing the boy back into the car. If he touches him now in any way, that will only make it harder to resist the urges that are steadily rising in him.

His jacket, his car…

Héctors eyes widen at the exit being blocked - something he had not expected, but probably should have. Making a dissatisfied noise as he was forced to stand in an awkward position. 

“With you on the lookout, I’m _ sure _ you can do it.” Héctor says, his fingers curling as he tries again.

"Héctor," he feels his voice faintly strain, not wanting to seem a danger to the boy as he shakes his head. Refusing to budge and leave the path clear. "Please sit back down. You are hardly in the right mental state to be trying to make your way alone, right now." It's a different approach, and he manages to drop his voice in worry. "You're still shaking and besides..." he points out.

Héctor falters in his movement, the warning voice sending a shiver down his spine - but maybe, just maybe, he was right after all? His legs feel like jelly, crumbling back down in the seat with a sigh. Curling the jacket tighter around him as he hide his magenta, chocolate brown hues behind the bangs of his hair.

Casales waits for just a few moments longer, before he carefully shuts the door with a sigh. He quickly goes to the driver's seat and starts the car. Glancing at the boy in the overhead mirror.

Somehow he looks all the more tempting, coiled in an almost ball on the backseat with his jacket around him faintly shivering. He takes a breath as he pulls out. Knowing already it's going to be awkward talking to Adrien but also--

"Lo siento Héctor"

Héctor seems to acknowledge the words, but he doesn’t respond as he feels the car move, eyes drawn to the window as the silence envelopes them. 

The next day, Hèctor returns the jacket to Casales. 

After having lots of time rethinking the whole situation - he may have come off as rude and desperate, but he was practically almost falling off the edge of having to start again. Then, the denial - if he worked hard enough, he could forget it ever had happened, much like.. 

“M-Muchas gracias, Casales. I came to give back your erh, jacket.” 

Héctor says as he shows the clothing on display in front of the manager, all in tact.

After delivering Héctor home, Casales had dealt with the rest of the issues. Informing Adrien of his early leave and also ensuring that certain other parties knew never to try overstepping their bounds again.

And of course he'd deal with the _ other _ problem the boy had left him with. Still to see him now, holding out his intact jacket, _ returning _ it. A bolt of triumph strikes him, and he smiles at the boy.

"De nada Héctor. I am glad I was there to help!" He beams taking his jacket back, bones alight with excitement. Looks like it wasn't a loss of a night after all.

“I’ll be going - now.” Héctor says a little too quickly, dismissing himself from Casales and back into the safety of his own room. Héctor still didn’t feel right about his settlement of choices with his friendship between Casales, it nicked at him - but the thought of Cristobal had a cherished smile pull at his boned lips, now that - is someone who he can safely call a friend.

Casales could hardly care as the boy hastily dismisses himself. Merely nodding his head. Once the boy is gone he moves back to his own suite. For a moment he just holds the jacket.

Running his fingers over the material and imagining. He raises it up, near his face and takes a deep breath. He can still smell himself sure, and detergent and the material it's made of but strongly over those, more recent is a new scent. The boy's scent. He inhales again, letting out a faint groan as his other hand moves down to his pants.

Unclipping them, just open enough to rub at his own pubic arch as he breathed in another waft of that scent. Groaning and imagining the boy as he was the night before. _ Vulnerable, helpless, breathless _, and on the backseat of his car, curled in his jacket.


	7. Guitars and photos

Héctor was looking forward with catching up with Cristobal again, this time at his place. They were to talk about the new advertisements, and just life in general. Behind him, there was a little gift - a gift of appreciation as he knocked on the door, bouncing with excitement.

Cristobal is admittedly a bit nervous. Worried really, the day or so prior Héctor had disappeared from the shoot completely after filming. Well he wasn't the only one but he'd seen El Director talking to the manager of Héctor's hotel so...

He takes a breath jolting when he hears the door knock. Oh he can only hope his presentable as he fumbles for his own gift, from the back of his closet he pulls a guitar case traced with etchings of alebrijes and seashells. The guitar inside similarly decorated.

"Coming!" He calls stumbling towards the door.

Héctor beams when the door is opened, teeth and all as he reveals a small simple cake, with fruit on top.

“I wanted to give you this - urh, for being a good friend and all, I hope it’s not to weird.” Héctor says as he scratches the back of his head, awkward grin and all. There was a ribbon that decorated the circle cake, settled on a small golden wooden platter - it was fake, of course.

For a single moment Cris finds himself just staring. The mixture of the toothy grin, bright and easy and the cake just catching him flat foot stunned. 

"Oh-- Uhh-- you also  _ cake _ gift-- no wait! I uhh-- gift!" He stops talking and just brings the guitar around markings faintly glowing. So give him a break, he was thrown by the grin.

Héctor tilts his head to the side at the sudden disappearance, only for Cris to reappear with - “a guitar! Dios, Cris - you shouldn’t have.” Héctor gushed over the instrument, admiring the details on the fine acoustic guitar.

Cristobal kicks slightly at the ground, toeing it with his boot as he awkwardly avoids Cherry's eyes. 

"I uhh-- I saw it and just--" he clears his throat and coughs into a fist. "A-Anyway I hope you like it Héctor!"

“I do! Muchas gracias, Cris!” Héctor beams, exchanging his cake for the guitar. “I hope you like it - I bought it at a bakery close by, I would have made you it myself but I probably would have given you food poisoning.” Héctor says with meek laughter.

"Ahh de nada" Cris says eyes lighting up as he shifts focus to the cake. It looks delicious and appetising and he can't wait to try it. It actually reminds him of that cake from his childhood, just not--

“Are yoouuuu... gunna welcome me in?” Héctor requests awkwardly, falling forward and backwards on his heels.

There's an awkward pause when Cris markings light up and he shuffles awkwardly.

"A-Actually I was thinking-- maybe-- I got a new camera and--" he stops himself there before he gets any awkwarder. Again moving away from the door. Putting the cake into the prepreared basket and coming back. "Picnic?"

Héctor hadn’t expected that, but boy oh boy he is definitely not complaining! His grin falling all the more wider, impossibly so as he faintly bounces up and down like an excited child would. “Si! Si! That would be  _ amazing! _ I’m guessing you already have somewhere planned in mind?”

"Yeah! It's uhh--" he pauses for a moment trying to recall the exact name of the park, failing he sighs. "It's not that far away anyway! We can just ride the gondolas." Or a trolley if that fails. Either way he knows which park they're heading to.

Rather pretty with flowers and statues and a pond that almost always had some visiting alebrijes. Perfect place to test his new camera.

“I know a shortcut to get there fast.” Héctor says with a grin. “Come on, don’t know how frequent they are around here!” Héctor says as he waves Cris over to follow him.

"Oh really? Lead the way then!" Cris blinks, before grinning and eagerly walking after the taller skeleton. He will let Héctor lead. Especially if the other knows some trick to cut down on travel time.

They go through some dark alleyways, sure, there was a bit of awkward climbing here and there.. but easily overcome from Héctors experience, pointing above as a gondola passes above them. “There! Hurry!”

It is not often that he finds himself bemoaning been somewhat... less in shape than he could be. But with the more, unique ways that Cherry leads them around. He eventually finds himself faintly puffed.

"Wh-what? You want us to jump up there or something?" he can't jump that high!

“Sí! Come on, you can make it. If I can do it with a guitar, you can do it with with a basket!” Héctor shouts with encouragement, running and leaping to jump onto the moving gondola. “Come on!”

Oh that is not fair! For one thing Cherry is a good  _ decade _ younger than he is, and a fair deal fitter, for another-- he whines. Clutches the basket close, and before he can regret it, or doubt the encouragement follows.

For a breath stopping moment he's in the air. Nothing but wind around him, and a long fall below. He feels that he's going to--

His feet land on the gondola, and he lets out a rush of breath nearly falling into Cherry.

“I got yah, amigo!” Héctor says as he holds onto Cris as he lands harshly. The guitar leaning on the railing as his arms are bracing him. “You did good! I’m proud of you!”

"Ay dios..." Cristobal weakly lets out a laugh. Strained and forced really. "Please never let me do that again! I think I stopped breathing for a moment!"

“Lo siento- but it’s the quickest way I know.” Héctor, patting Cris on the back for good effort , taking a hold of his guitar again and looking at the scenery of the land of the dead. It always amazed him how  _ big _ it was.

Cris will take that. It is pretty quick but internally he promises himself next time he'll take the gondola the regular way. Letting out an uneasy breath and settling himself back.

Taking in the view. It'll only be a short trip. In fact he can practically see the park already.

“So how da dis it, Cris?” Héctor asks as his elbows rest on the railings, his hair blowing within the wind.

"Not far at all! Well two stops but--" he points. Slightly annoyed that it's in one of those areas where you can see it, but were you to just hop out the next stop the architecture would block passage. "We have to wait for the gondola to pass the Art Museum"

Héctor pulls a thumbs up with a winning grin. 

“Sí, gotcha!”

Cris smiles, leaning himself slightly and just sighing. "Hey, maybe next time I could take you there. See what the latest is..." he trails off, the first of the two, pass stops coming up. And honestly... "I always hope one day... y'know, maybe I'll catch that one snap. Get a piece of my own in there!"

“I’m sure you will get in there one day, Cris. Your work is breath taking, and your such a joy to work with! And someone I can call a friend.” Héctor says, smiling as he gazes out into the distance. It was true. Cristobals work was from the heart, and if Ernesto could do it -

"Ay?" Cris startles, faintly. Markings flushing at Cherry's words. "Y-You think so? Gracias Héctor. What about you? You have any dream like that? What with your música?" He tilts his head, genuinely curious.

“ _ O-Oh! _ would you look at that, were here!” Héctor quickly dismisses the conversation about his past. The gondola comes to an aggressive stop and skeletons quickly hurry off the machine, along with Hector and Cristobal.

"Ehhh?" Cris jolts around, startled at the quick dismissal and hurrying after Héctor. What did he say, obviously something there was a-- he just hurries. "Right, this way!"

Focus on getting to the park. Where they can have the picnic and he can play with his new camera while Héctor literally plays a guitar.

They find a good spot to settle down on, Héctor admiring the water fountain that gushed with water, settling down once the blanket is patted down and some of the food Cris brought along put around, guitar on his lap. “I kinda wish you told me, I’m sure you’ve brought enough food - but it’s always nice to bring extras. Don’t you think?”

"Yeah well--" Cris just laughs faintly shaking his head. Settling on the blanket and for a moment he basks in the peace of the park.

This is a happy place. And to be here with Cherry, who has called him an amigo. He opens his eyes and grins, pulling up a plate and just smiling.

"Mira mira! Isn't the view just grand! I even think I see some alebrijes showing off around the spray!"

“They are amazing creatures.” Héctor says with awe, to the biggest and to the smallest. “I’ve never really had one before. What about you, Cristobal? Do you have one, or more?” Héctor asks curiously, head tilting to the side as he turns his gaze to his friend.

"I- No... I don't have an alebrije..." Cris shakes his head. Just watching for a moment. Eventually he shrugs. Munching absently on some of their food before sighing.

The conversation ends as natural as that, Héctor reaching for some of the fruit. Plucking it in his mouth with a satisfied “Mmm~”, adjusting his position before playing the G chord.

Eventually they run out of food. So Cristobal pulls out his new polaroid camera. Excitement clear as reverence on his face as he unpacks it. Carefully checking every small dial and even taking a quick test snap of a nearby weed just to check. Yes!

“The guitar sounds beautiful.” Héctor says as he strums, a glorious idea had come to mind as he stops mid play during random chords.”Hey, hey, Cris - is there a song you want me to play? Maybe you can take a picture of me to, see how the settings work and all that little fiddly stuff you do?”

"I uhh--" Cristobal falters for a moment when asked if there was any particular song he wanted to hear. Impulsively he thinks of one of those silly love ballad songs, from the movies or plays he used to watch before shaking his head. "How's about something the alebrijes can perform to?" He offers, get some dynamic pictures. 

As for photographing Cherry he grins. Sure.

“Sure! I’ll see what I can do.” Héctor says he stands up, walking over to a colourful wall memorial we’re most of the alibrijes chilled - some looking up at him as if he had two heads. Hector began to tap his foot, and lets out a loud, confident gritto as he begins to play and strum.

Cristobal prepares in the moments it takes for Héctor to make his way over to the mural. Breath almost hitching as he realizes exactly how it lines up with Héctor there, surrounded by the alebrijes and just--

"Whoa..."

Héctor begins to sing at that moment, grinning at the alibrijes surrounding him - even catching a few skeletons attention who were within the park with there children, twirling as he played from the heart. Oh, how he missed this!

Cristobal is already snapping. Photos of the alebrijes as they move, dancing and darting around. Photos of Cherry as he is framed by the mural at his back and just-- he feels in his element as he tests the limits of the zoom and sharpening on the polaroid. Photos just spat out and collected in a pouch.

This is his element. As the show and music is clearly Cherry's.

A alibrijes much similar to a cat tries to reach for the strings dangling from the guitar, Héctor pulling a face as he tries to shoo it away with his foot - all the while being careful and gentle. “Aye, Aye - I’m performing here, distract me after this!” Héctor whispers to the creature, knowing on some level that they could some what understand each other. Some of the children laughed and giggled at Hèctor.

Cristobal can't believe the expressions he's catching. Each new beat of a song, some of the crowd even calling for others. Strangers who notice his camera and he knows those looks. 

He's happy to oblige as long as he can keep up with his main subjects.

There was a request above the crowd he should have expected, should have known would have been asked for as he finishes the third song. It didn’t help, that a little girl had shouted it.

The last time he sung that song was to his little girl coco, staring into the night sky as he could hear her soft lullaby voice whisper in his ears - his confidence faltering.

Cris  _ feels _ the change. The faltering of Héctor's playing a note that is not quite right and a flash in his eyes. Cristobal feels his own face screw up, a flare of that odd moment and--

"Is that the time?!" He jumps, looking at his wrist dramatically, not that he has a watch, "Héctor!"

Héctor startles out of his day dream like state- looking up to see Cristobal waving frantically, hearing his alarmed voice - nodding eagerly as he moves through the crowd. 

“Muchas gracias everyone for listening! I gotta go!” Héctor says hurriedly, coming up beside Cris with a huff.

"Vamos! It's time to go!" Cris says, rushing to pack up whatever is left from their picnic and now it's just to get home. The gondalas-- well he's actually not sure how long until the next one anyway but. It doesn't matter.

“Sí, Sí” Héctor says hurriedly, helping Cristobal with packing up the left overs and blanket.

The race to the gondola is swift once everything is packed and Cris can only be glad there is one already there as they settle for the ride back.

“Phew, thanks for saving me there.” Héctor sighs with relief, closing his eyes as he leans forward in the railing again, the sky was now beginning to darken - and the lights below twinkled.

"De nada Héctor" Cris says, just staring for a moment before discretely taking one last photograph before putting the camera away.

Cherry's lean, the way the lights reflect up on his bones and in his eyes, and just. Cristobal sucks in a breath, and forces himself to look away before he gets drawn in too much.

“Thanks for today- it was a nice surprise.. as well as for saving me back there.” Héctor says with genuine gratitude, head turning to Cristobal as he was putting away the new camera.

Hadn’t he already put that away? Perhaps it was the views that inspired him - possibly so. The Land of the Dead was beautiful, no simple or easy words could describe it!

"Ahh. Glad you enjoyed it Héctor!" Cris awkwardly shifts at the younger man's gratitude. As for the save he just lets out an awkward sound rubbing the back of his head. 

What could he even say about it? Cherry had been uncomfortable and he remembered the other day with-- he shifts, giving a shrug at it really.

“It was my pleasure! I’m excited but nervous for my second advertisement.”Héctor admits as he scratches the back of his head, walking side by side Cristobal as they neared his apartment.

As they get closer and closer to Cristobal's apartment he debates with himself about several things. Merely humming and nodding along to Cherry's statement. When they're just a short distance away he stops.

"Héctor there's... I mean--" he can't find the words awkwardly stuck in a loop in his own head for a moment. Not sure how the younger man would even respond to-- "See you at the shoot tomorrow then right?" And he just defaults to the easy thing.

Hector stops as well, tilting his head to the side as Cris was about to say something, he knew it - but he stopped. Héctor has no idea what he was going to ask, but Héctor would happily oblige for his friend.a friend he could call true. It was almost hard to not sound disappointed. “Oh, urh, Sí! See you tomorrow, Cris.”

"Adios amigo!" Cris awkwardly says as they then separate, heading up straight to his own apartment and just--

Once inside he miserably groans at his failure and just stays three for a moment. Oh well, there will always be another chance, sometime, surely.


	8. Lingerie

Héctor stands in a mirror as he’s wearing a two piece set of lingerie, that adored strap ons for stockings to be held up - it was tan in colour and embroided with fine details. He twirls in the mirror as he grins, the outfit felt amazing against his bones! So silly and soft!

Adrien sighs as he awaits Héctor, one foot tapping on the ground as he wonders how the boy will perform today. He's done well with the one on ones with Cristobal and the last ad went well, but this time.

The lingerie under a very basic jacket and pants combination with a partner and the elements. He is admittedly wondering how the boy will go. They don't have time for foolishness. So he waits.

Cristobal couldn’t help but stare as Hector twirled, almost tripping over on a wire as he walked towards the tripod to get the session ready. Everything was in place - just needed the two models now!

Héctor turns his attention to Señor Acosta, noticing his impatient tapping - although Hèctor knew next to nothing about his boss, it was best to be on his good side. “I’m ready, Señor.”

"Oh good!" Adrien straightens up, critically eyeing Héctor over before letting himself sharply nod. Resuming his foot tapping. That's one model accounted for, now where is that damn other one? He saw him--

"Hola Señorito! El director!" There he is.

Cristobal turns his head - this was a first for seeing the model today for the shooting, and it must be so for Héctor with the way he was staring at him so.. openly. 

Héctor approaches the fellow model with surprisingly open confidence, out stretching his hand in greeting. “Hola, Señor. Let’s make some great work together!” Héctor says with one of his winning smiles.

The man beams at the younger model. Already eyeing him up and down, even when he's covered up and ready for the start of the shoot. Accepting his hand he rather roughly shakes it. Grip tight and firm, almost too much so. 

"I am sure we will Señorito! I'm sure we will!"

"Alright! You have five minutes to shoot!" Adrien interrupts with a huff. "Now go! Sort yourselves out!"

“Sí, Sí.. have you done anything like this before, then? Señor....?” Héctor tilts his head, withdrawing his hand as he loosely shakes it from being aggressively shook.

"Here and there!" The man says vaguely, not willing or caring to explain that much more to the younger model. "Shall we observe the set and pick our positions?" He manages to keep his voice neutral, they have just enough time to get the lay and decide really. As usual for an Acosta production, the vague overview and then-- at your own discretion.

“Sure, we have time for that.” Héctor agrees, walking a head of the fellow model, grinning all the while as the fabric swirls around him, hips and all.

The man hums faintly as the boy walks ahead of him. Such an odd walk for a señorito as well, more akin to a señorita's walk especially with the swish off cloth and those light steps? Is he a performer of some kind, outside of this, light steps and a sway. Quite a fair bit of a sway really.

Héctor recommends some positions, but they seem hardly sexual in the eyes of like minded people like the fellow model before Héctor, settling down on one of the beds in a eager manner.

Honestly, he is hardly listening as the boy points out the various positions, thinking and observing for himself and when the boy settles on the bed he hums. Watching him swing his legs there for a moment before.

"We could start in the doorway and move across" he offers "and then I'll settle first, so you can do the required 'tease'" and so he could catch him and pull him back, already planning how to roll them over.

“That sounds good, I’ll admit ; I’m lil bit nervous.” Héctor says, standing up with a flurry of fabric, almost as if he was dancing around him.

"Oh?" He arches a browridge, following the boy's movement up with an appreciative eye before smiling. "Don't be, I am sure it will be a wonderful performance we put on together!"

Cristobal watches the interaction between them, more than  _ jealous _ as he could see the way the guy was  _ looking _ at him, his fingers curling his sides with a huff. Did he have no respect? Jerking out of his thoughts when the director said they were ready. “Sí-  _ Sí! _ Ready whenever the models are!” 

Héctor pulls a thumbs up in Cris direction, a bit more enthusiastic than it should have been - but it was done, and he made his way to the door, closing it behind him with a wink to the man on the bed - a friendly gesture. Nothing more.

Alright, now it's time to start. He stills at the boy's wink though, pausing for a moment before gathering himself and standing up, by the door ready to start. They,  _ together _ would move across the room. Then he'd sit on the bed and settle in for the boy's show to begin.

"Positions! And we start in five! Four--" he takes a deep breath and brushes his hair back for a moment.

Héctor nudged the guys hip with his own, grinning cheekily as he opened the door , taking a step inside the makeshift room.

The small hip nudge has him faintly jerking in surprise more than anything else before he grins, ever so faintly leering in response as he follows through. Guiding the boy across the room, hands faintly tracing down.

Héctor spares a glance at the blaring lights, and the expensive cameras aligned. He takes in a deep breath as he gestured for the man to sit down on the bed, hands going to his waist before stilling - that familiar sensation of something was wrong, and something that he didn’t really  _ really _ exactly want to do.. his hands awkwardly gripped the fray of the gown, suddenly he felt nervous - the cameras, the money! He had to do this!

He easily follows the directions, giving a quick pat on the sly to the boy's backside as he goes around him to settle at ease on the bed. Comfortable on the sheets and content to watch the show. Eyes already lingering at where he can already see bare bones. Just faintly peaking through.

He's content to wait for the scene to wind up.

Despite his hesitation, Hèctor pulls the fabric back with a sway of his hips, masking his fear with a  _ not so confident grin. _ The touch was all the less reassuring.

The man's grin remains the same as his eyes greedily follow the robe's descent down, the swish of those hips and the slight shift of those stocking covered legs. He gives a quick glance over, seeing the barest--

He reaches out to the boy, just enough to clasp around him gently pulling him back towards him and the bed. He'll roll them over in but a moment.

Héctor stumbles a bit as he’s pulled forward. Surely they wouldn’t let this go on for a certain extend. This was an advertisement! Sucking in a deep breath, a faint, shaky hand reaching to caress the mans cheek bone - but nothing else. Where would he go from here?

He's gentle as he pulls the boy down, not minding the stumble as for a moment they're just settled. The boy not quite on his lap as he leans back holding him. The caress to his cheek gets a faint twitch of his mouth, upkicking it. Eyes glinting with focus.

He holds the pose like that for a moment again briefly glancing for direction, before rolling them over.

Héctor hadn’t really expected it, but he should of - a shocked gasp falling past his closed lips as he was now underneath the man, staring up at him with wide eyes. At a point, this should stop, right? Héctor told himself, his rib cage collapsing and inhaling as he tried to calm his racing mind, maybe if he wrapped his arm around his neck it would cut?

For a moment he just settles to meet those wide eyes with his own, before faintly drawing back. Hands moving down lower, from around the boy's faintly clothed hips to his femurs, just faintly tracing down for the moment. Testing the feeling of those bones under his hands, and even the transition to those leggings.

Héctor was holding his breath, could feel his bones faintly shaking with nervousness he couldn’t quiet help - eyes closing as he shifted in away that meant possibly  _ more _ \- but oh it wasn’t, his legs shifted a bit, tempted to whisper to the man of his concerns - but the  _ cameras. _

Well that's a positive response. The tremble of those bones and that shift for more. His hands slide back up, and pause for a moment at the edges of the leggings. Well, it is to his discretion.

He pulls himself back as he carefully rolls them down. Eyes tracking as the femurs, then the patellas and more of the boy's long and pretty legs are revealed. Would it be too soon to kiss those bones, he already wonders how his  _ partner _ would react to that

Hector feels as if he’s panting a bit to much now, his own noises loud within his head as the model takes off his leggings, fingers curling as laid by his side. Díos mios, could he actually do this?

Oh why not? He shifts himself again, tickling his hands down, between the boy's tibias and fibulas, as he lowers himself just between his legs and-- he rubs himself against one first before offering a quick kiss to the exposed bone.

Hector couldn't stop the giggles that left him, but seeing him lower in the corner of his eye, a soft kiss had him grabbing his head, a motion to keep him still. His head faintly shaking  _ no. _

The boy's hand in his head does pause him for a moment. Still his only response is to turn his eyes up. Meeting the younger man's gaze with his own as the hands continue their motion. No longer tickling, but tracing small tiny loops over those thin bones as he muses. Another kiss, almost more a nuzzle as he purrs at the feeling of the boy's femurs. 

Unique in their less stable texture. Somewhat dust and chalk rather than the expected smooth and fine texture of more remembered folk. Not overtly so, but very clearly that bit less solid.

Héctor tugs at the mans hair, it was soft and gentle - one could view it as a silent way of a kiss, but it was a warning as the model continued his sensual touches. Maybe, if this was Cris... he’d be more than happy - but a stranger, who he knew next to nothing about set him on edge.

He can feel the faintest tremble in Héctor's bones. The way the boy's legs partially frame him and the texture against his cheek. It spins thoughts and excited  _ desire _ through him. His hands finally pause, as the boy tugs at his hair. Eyes scanning up and down, just mapping out how long those legs are.

If they feel like this just under faint ministrations…

Héctor feels himself relax as he stops, his fingers slowly uncurling the strands of hair as he lets out a huff of relief.

The boy's relaxation and sigh is like a silent signal. There is only the barest warning of a shift from the man before he plunges himself forwards. Driven by the simple goal and idea of  _ how will those legs feel framing the rest of me? _ The boy's pelvis is easily enough accessed, even with that fine, fine material preventing true bone on bone there is such  _ lovely friction _ to nuzzle into that cavity.

And now,  _ the true show begins. _

Héctor lets out a startled Yelp at the unexpected, his legs instantly going up and enclosing them around the proceeding man, trying to squeeze him still, hands flying up to his hair again.  _ What was he doing!? _

The man faintly groans, feeling those legs press close, its incredible, feeling them dig ever so faintly and he repeats his nuzzle hands sliding back to those femurs and pressing faint circles on the bone.

This is  _ perfect.. _

Héctor grits his teeth as he strains to tell him to  _ stop. _ Surely this must be enough footage now, but he must admit - it did  _ feel nice. _ As much as he didn’t want this, the soothing motions of his fingers sending little trembles of anticipation - anticipation of  _ what? _ Héctor shakily exhales, tugging on the hair with a bit more force this time, more meaning.

Another groan answers the tug and he turns his skull just enough in the boy's pelvic bowel to look up. The femurs just at the edge of his view such a  _ delightful _ sight around his skull. His hands pause there as he turns over what the boy is asking--

Surely he can provide that. His hands slide down to the flared hips of the boy and he shifts just enough to make it possible to raise the material up ever so faintly-- before returning almost immediately to his prior position just with the passage  _ clear. _

_ No, no! He had to stop this from going any further. _ Eyes growing all the wider as he tries to sit up from his lying position, anything to get his personal space back and dignity.

The boy's next shift, the pulse of those legs, a subtle raise. It hardly deters, just making him slide back a bit, curling himself faintly on the bed to give him the room to move. He feels the material of the boy's lingerie shift falling over his head, drawing a soft sound. His hands simply continue to rub up and down on the femurs framing him. 

Still if he wants to slowly trace up, the boy's position shift will have to be reversed,  _ eventually _

Héctor groans with annoyance, noticing that the man barely took anything into consideration.

The boy's groan is taken as confirmation that he's done the right thing with his small shift. Hands pressing on those femurs, gently, gently as he rubs his face up a little bit, slowly raising up against the boy's iliac crest. 

"Ay Señorito, to feel your pretty legs around me, wrapping me up and holding me!" He purrs nuzzling the bone, pressing a kiss there just to feel those legs jolt in his hands.

And boy does his legs  _ jolt, _ flinching at the peck of his lips and just  _ he wanted it to stop. _ Closing his eyes as he tries to squirm, tries to wriggle. Why was this man so obvious to how he was feeling?

Héctor couldn’t help but feel creeped out by his praise... or statement, whatever it was - and as a whole did not want to be touched by him.

The shudders the jolts he repeats his faint nuzzle and kiss into the boy's iliac crests just to feel more. Femurs pressing him in, the faint dig of the boy's bones into his own. 

"Ay dios! You frame me so well with your legs!" He pants against the delicate edge of the boy's hips.

Héctor cringes at the models fevered breaths, knowing at this point he wasn’t aware of how he was trying to move  _ away, _ slipping his leg free as he hid able to press his foot against the mans rib cage and  _ shove _ him.

There's a couple of sounds from those off camera as Héctor manages to  _ kick _ the older model away ever so slightly. Raising him up and yet--

"Ay dios! So eager!" It would have the exact opposite effect the boy would want. The man groans, low and deep, reaching out to just catch the leg used to kick him and wrapping himself around it, practically rutting his own hips and pelvis against the boy's shins as he groans.

Héctors eyes widen with terror at the peruse, gasping sharply as he falters a bit - his gaze falling behind the camera, a familiar face ! Adrien - there eyes lock, a silent plea for him to end this none-sense, it should t be happening! Why were they allowing it?

Adrien hardly changes expression when Héctor's eyes find him. Only slightly shifting his head as though it were nothing that these events were unfolding like this.

The man rocks there for a moment, just rutting against the boy's leg before pushing himself up and the boy down. Happy to oblige the clear request to get on with it. 

"It would be an honor Señorito..." he huffs careful in his positioning so that he's sure those legs will lock and wrap around him perfectly. Over his own iliac crest. "If you crushed me between your legs, I wouldn't complain Señorito."

Héctor couldn’t believe it, couldn’t  _ believe _ it as Señor Acosta glances away, not even a raise of his hand, a voice to call it to  _ stop. _ There was a moment of disbelief, before it turned into a glare that he couldn’t quite place - the man was too damn distracting, so  _ weird _ \- why was he so fixated on his  _ legs? _ Héctor scrawls as he uses his other free foot and presses it little bit too roughly to his skull, stoping him from touching, shuddering.

The foot against his face again causes some reaction from those around, and again only serves to enough the man as he reaches up with one hand and just, runs his fingers over the tibia and fibula as he tilts his head slightly back and presses a kiss to the limb. Hips shifting, awkwardly finding the boy's other leg once more to rut against.

But if he's to do more, as the boy and those watching probably expect he will have to toss the boy's legs over his hips and press forwards. But for the moment--

Héctors whole body  _ trembles, _ something he couldn’t quite stop despite the disgust he felt, and was feeling. “I- i  _ really _ don’t k-know why your  _ S- _ sso fixated o-on my legs! They are hardly a-anything!” Héctor yelps, his voice betraying him with stutters and strange awkward noises.

There's a pause. Almost too long as the man registers the boy's words. Disbelief for a moment before he pulls the leg- still in his face -right over his shoulder, rubbing his cheekbone against it for a moment as he focuses on answering. 

_ "Hardly anything?" _ he shifts himself, pubic arch folding just over those thin bones that fit neatly betwen. "Ay dios. They are  _ beautiful. _ Thin and fine, and just so long and wondrous Señorito! I could stare forever,  _ especially when you walk. _ Your femurs strong and fine even with that layer of dust-- tibia and fibula, ayy!" He looms, the boy's legs moved and thrown over. "Why shouldn't I love then?"

Héctor would be lying if he wasn’t scared at this very moment, how insecure he felt. The way the model talked, touched him - refused to acknowledge of understanding rejection. He felt terror, true terror as the man leered above him as if he was some sort of willing, waiting prey to feast on - but that wasn’t Héctor!

The man leers, shifting himself for a moment just to feel the boy's legs over his own iliac crests before he's pushing himself forwards ready to press hips on hips and start the real show.

"Why shouldn't I  _ love _ those pretty, legs for days you have?" He purrs. "Such fine, delicate bones!"

Héctor lets out a undignified squeal, one he had not expected to arise as the rolling really began, his head falling back almost hitting the wooden frame. 

“S-stop it.” Hector demands - well, tries to. It was barely above a whisper and he wasn’t enjoying how his voice betrayed him.

The boy's squeal and soft statement is barely given any attention as the man growls at the connection between them. With the boy's legs over his hips and himself pressing down, the lightest touch of the lingerie. 

"Ay dios!"

_ “S-Stop it” _ Héctor tries, more demanding as the attack all but falters, could feel his bones invorenterily tremble and groan. Why was he not listening? Was he so focused and consumed by his  _ legs, _ he was already past the point of callin. His model a creep, he was truly something else Héctor has never seen taken interest before - and it terrified him, legs? Why  _ legs? _

The man seems far, far from stopping, in fact slowly picking up the pace and advancing further with his motions. Caught by the friction of the boy's femurs over his hips and the rough interlocking of their pelvises. He leans himself forwards, one hand moving to press the top of the lingerie down, poking faintly into the boy's ribs as his other holds steady one leg, just rubbing those so so nice bones.

Héctor breathes feverishly, eyes dilating and retracting - why wasn’t he listening!? Héctor says desperately within, growing increasingly frustrated at how dismissive the model was and how his own damn body betrayed him, maybe a bit louder, this time. “ _ No _ \- st-op!” Héctor says frantically,could only think about getting the model to  _ stop. _

Cristobal clenched the tripod as he examined Hectors expressive features, clearly in stress - but Cristobal knew if he intervened, his job was at risk - he tried so desperately to ignore those trembling lips of denial, what was worse - his  _ words where being ignored. _

There is no stopping. The man just increases his rocking, the touch on Héctor's bones, femur and ribs, fingers dipping with the lingerie as the man groans. He can  _ feel _ the boy shuddering beneath him, the jolting of those legs pressing on him and each swift breath constricting and expanding the ribcage beneath his hands.

“I-I told you-  _ hm!” _ Héctor makes an unexpected sound, a sound much similar to a  _ moan. _ He withered as he was molested  _ everywhere _ \- the dips of fingers in his bones, the rocking hips drawing out unwanted sensations. This didn’t make any sense!

"That's it!" He groans hearing the first proper moan from the boy, head filled with the sense of those long legs jerking, partially wrapping around him, he eagerly presses for more, shifting himself up and following through the motion with his own skull pressing to the cloth to nuzzle at the boy's ribs even as his main focus is on the feeling of those legs. The motion.

Héctors femurs tremble with effort, could feel his rib cage collapsing at the mans eager and purposeful efforts, it was frantic - and it panicked him, frightened him what was happening to him as they just  _ watched _ hector was practically squeezing the man’s skull now.

Oh those legs around him. Patellas framing his head so close, so tight. Someone else might have found a position like this painful, to him it just filled his head with static as the boy seems to  _ instinctively _ draw his legs up tighter. It builds up a buzzing rumble in his bones as he groans.

"Sí! Sí! Press me tighter! Crush me!" He nuzzles where he can, practically feverish between those pretty, pretty legs.

Héctor couldn’t believe what he was hearing - flabbergasted by the request , no - the  _ demand. _ A demand Héctor wasn’t willing to give or accept, but his body, oh his damn body, it rejected him. It  _ frustrated _ him.

It's too much the building, rising energy in his own bones. A roaring, he feels his movements become fever, overtaken by that overflow. A pulse and he moans loud, lewd and just overcome, deep in his own ecstasy between the boy's legs and his sounds, the moment is  _ too much. _

Héctor chosen this opportunity to kick off the mans head as he screams in ecstasy, the skull of his head flying into the air in a direction that Héctor couldn’t be bothered seeing as he released a strangled sob, swinging off the bed while he had the chance, a room- any room! He confines himself in a room with tools of all kinds of equipment, but hector could care less. He was in a safe enclosed space, slamming the door as some of the items fell of the shelves, possibly breaking some.

The man's whole body jerks caught in the ecstasy, and when his head is kicked, flying up and over. His body swoons, a faint wonder filled echo from his skull as it lands and rolls near Señor Acosta's feet. 

"Ay dios, what a kick!" He almost wants to feel it again. As everyone else watches the boy flee the set.

Héctor pants as his knees shake with the effort of standing, there was no lock- so he had to hold on too the door knob,  _ just in case _ \- that should put him off now, shoulders heaving as he slowly sank to his knees, forehead pressing against the door.

Cris feels horrible a coil behind his ribs as he backs away from the tripod, glad that they're no longer recording. As el director is distracted with the rest of the clean up he slips away.

Searching for wherever Cher-- no  _ Héctor _ may have hidden soon finding a closes tool closet and gently knocking, just to see…

“G-go away..!” Comes Héctors startles voice, sniffling could be heard behind the door as he tried not to fully cry, truly cry - but it was difficult as words seemed to clog up and gag, head smacking on the door again. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

Cristobal feels himself grimace at the call through the door. It's painful, to hear Che- _ Héctor's _ voice like that. 

"Hé-Héctor?" He softly says, remaining there. "I just--" what can he even say? It all sounds so weak when he thinks of why he didn't act. Useless if he offers comfort.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Cris - I really don’t.” Héctor says, grinding his teeth as he wipes at his sockets, couldn’t allow the tears to fall. Why didn’t Cris help him, don’t friends help each other? “Some amigo you turned out to be.”

Cristobal feels his phantom heart sink at the statement, the confirmation that he had messed up. He sighs, taking a small step back from the closet door.

"I-I understand..." he curls his arms slightly glaring at a spot on the floor. "L-lo siento!"

“I don’t understand, you - you should have  _ helped _ me! Amigos help there amigos!” Héctor says, remembering his childhood friend Ernesto - squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to reject those thoughts. Ernesto was just like  _ him and them. _

"Hé-Héctor I--" he cuts off at the sound of footsteps down the hall. Turning and seeing el director approaching. With wide eyes he backs off, away from the door. "S-señor I--"

“Just leave me alone!” Héctor chokes - he  _ knows _ he needs to calm down, but he just  _ couldn’t. _ Not while he was out there. He couldn’t let his guard down again.

"Cristobal?" Adrien's voice is cutting in the silence as el director stares him down, he feels like objecting, he feels-- he winces under the man's gaze.

"I-I'll get back to helping with the cleanup!" He knows what that tone means as he walks away feeling horrible as el director turns to the closet with a tsk and a frown.

“I don’t even w-want you anywhere here,  _ B-Bastardo” _ his teeth grinding and clenching, how could Señor-  _ Adrien _ even do that to him? “You didn’t even - didn’t even - What kind of manager does  _ that?” _ Héctor struggles with keeping his voice stern, couldn’t stop the little hiccups - but he just felt so  _ angry _ and  _ betrayed _ by his own manager, and only friend.

Adrien feels the faintest quirk of his lip, a furrow to his brow. Sure he has had prior employees who didn't quite expect the level of content but insults. He tsks.

"Now, now Señorito." He turns the handle faintly pushing the door open. "I am aware that you found that upsetting"

_ “Upsetting-“ _ Héctor struggles to form words as he leans into the door, stopping the door from opening inwards- didn’t want Adrien to get inside by any means as he put his full body on the door. “I’m not just- not just!” Héctor couldn’t even form the words, he was so  _ angry.! _ The man didn’t even bat an eye when he silently plead to him - actively ignored it!

Adrien grunts faintly as the door fails to open. Realising that Héctor must be holding it shut he lets out another small tsk.

"Sí, I am aware" he sighs, stopping and shaking his head ever so faintly. "But locking yourself in a closet will hardly help Señorito."

“ _ How dare _ \- “ Héctor couldn’t Adrien not understand - “your the one to talk! You-“ Oh how Héctor wished there was a lock, to keep them actively separated. “I- I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” Héctor pauses, his chest heaving. “What- What was even  _ up _ with him?  _ you _ hired him-  _ why??“ _

Adrien feels his brow furrow, a faint edge of worry entering his eyes as he hears Héctor speak. Again he steps up to the door, trying to open it. If the boy brings down the shelving and supplies--

"Calmarse Señorito, calmarse!" He hesitates slightly, knowing what he has to do if it comes down to it. A sigh "It would be better to talk with room to breathe." It's not safe in there!

Héctor grinds his teeth as he puts more of his full body force into the door, grunting as Adrian tries to get in again. “No!  _ no _ \- this is - safe area!” Héctors mind is reeling. The room felt far to small and cramped for comfort, cramped with tools Héctor was unnerved with but failed to let down.

"Señorito, por favor" his voice faintly strains. He can practically feel the boy beginning to get more panicked, is aware that he is probably not helping. "Por favor, calmarse, come out and talk. We can get you a nice glass of water and a quiet place"

Héctor lets out a strangled sob- could feel his bones beginning to weaken with how much  _ effort, _ could feel himself slide down the door as he curled within himself. Héctor was save here. No creeps where in here, just  _ him. _

Adrien lets out a small huff as he feels the pressure that Héctor is putting on the door slacken. Ease up just enough. He can gently open the door, initially just looking around for the younger man with a worried gaze.

Hector could feel and hear the door opening and recoils in fright. This was supposed to be his safety zone! On one else’s - no one. Hectors bones tremble under the dim light, head down within his knees. It had to be another creep - if he just stayed here, and remained still- they wouldn’t find him. He was good st blending in!

Adrien moves slowly, arms out in a placating manor as he approaches Héctor. The boy is almost nothing more than a ball of bones. He lowers his voice, soft with worry, he needs to calm him down.

"Señorito?" He pauses "calmarse, I'm just here to help"

Héctor could feel a movement, a closeness he was not okay with as he meets eyes with none other than Adrien - eyes flying wide as saucers as all he could think of was  _ protect and distance. _ An arm wrenched back, and he hit some bone, that was for sure - but he didn’t know where exactly - he had closed his eyes during it.

Adrien barely holds back a grunt of pain as he is met with a fist to the chin. Forced to step back, and recoil himself. His eyes widen in shock, and some horror.  _ If he tries bolting now. _ He scrambles for the tranquilliser, the medicine he has.

He  _ has _ to, the boy will hurt himself otherwise.

Hector  _ sees _ it, - a glint in the darkness , a weapon of a sort instantly came into mind, but  _ what _ he did not know, which only put more paper into the fire as Hector shook his head in fright. “No,  _ no! _ stay back!” Héctor shouts, torn between backing into something or just full out taking that opportunity to run, he stands.

Adrien doesn't particularly like doing this. But in the boy's state. It's the only choice he is left with. So as Héctor stumbles to his feet he darts forwards, tranquilliser in hand and ready to quickly administer. He gives him no chance to run or back up and potentially hurt himself. Whipping his hands up and barely struggling with the bottle to deliver enough of the liquid to take effect.

Héctor could feel it almost instantaneously, a sharp, pained gasp going through him as he could feel a shock of stillness, more pain - and then overwhelming darkness.

As the medical drug takes affect he slackens his stance and gently soothes the boy. "Calmarse, calmarse. Everything will be okay" he sighs... now to get the boy back home where he can sleep it off.


	9. Check in

Héctor groans as he struggles to open his eyes, moaning pitifully so as he tries to jog his memories — before they all came crashing down, down. Swiftly Where was he? The room looked familiar - but he could still very well be in the set up room, chest quickly raising and fallen within a short matter of moments. “ _ W-where _ am - Adrien?” Héctor stutters, could feel pins and needles begin to burst in all the wrong areas, a soft cry of unfamiliar pain. Only briefly does he glance down, but he doesn’t register what he was  _ still _ wearing.

The manager takes a deep breath. Pausing for a moment in front of the door to room four. In front of  _ Héctor's _ apartment door. He takes another steadying breath and knocks loudly on the door even as he opens it.

The hotel is his jurisdiction, he has the right to come and go as he pleases, but still he alerts the boy this time. Calling with just that touch of worry his name as he hears a cry from the room. 

"Héctor?"

Hectors head swiftly turns to the knock, eyes growing wide like saucers - his body still felt sore, not sure form what exactly - but all he remembered was Adrien and darkness... and that creepy guy... was it that creepy guy again!? “Don’t come - _ If you come in-“ _ Héctor stumbles with his words nervously, eyes squeezing tight as he pulled the duvet over his head.

Casales idles in the main room of the apartment for a while as he awaits the boy's response to his knock. He hardly expects--

A frown crosses his skull at the call. He moves towards the bedroom's door, pausing there and considering. No, he has to wait. He has to--

"Héctor, are you alright?"

Héctor is disgruntled as he slowly takes the blanket off over his head, his hair a sheet of a bed mess as his hair sprawled in all different kinds of directions. The voice sounded familiar, but it didn’t not whatsoever calm any anxious nerves. 

_ “W-who is it?” _

He didn’t want to move from the safety of his bed.

Casales shifts on the other side of the door. Pushing down his urge to just, open it and check on the boy straight up. Ensure that--

"It's Casales!" He crosses his arms and shakes his head.

Héctor blinks as he slowly unravels himself from the bedsheets, was it really Casales? It did sound like him... but he was another one of those creeps - but it was more or less none more than reassuring- he could be lying! Eyes narrowing towards the door. “You - still can’t come in!”

Well, that's not entirely unexpected. Still the manager sighs, soothing his hair back as he stares at the closed door. It would still be so easy to--

"Ay. Alright, Héctor. But still. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Best to give the boy that little bit of something of a safety zone. He can't push it yet. "I just, need to know after..."

“You... heard about that?” came Hectors trembling voice, eyes peering above his eyelashes as he could hear how  _ worried _ Casales actually was. He grips onto the bed sheets, feet shifting. “ _ Totally fine.” _ Oh how fake did that sound, cringing.

Casales shifts,  _ yes he heard, _ he takes a breath, a frown momentarily crossing his skull before he settles on further worry.

"Sí, I--" oh and really? "You don't sound it, should I--" he stops himself, faltering faintly and gaze drifting to the boy's kitchen "Is there anything you need Héctor?"

“No...” came Héctors reply, almost instantaneously.

"...I'll just make you tea then" Casales says, something warm. Something the boy can curl himself around and wouldn't find suspicious if he  _ relaxed _ a bit drinking it. After all from what he knows of the events, the boy could still be a bit...  _ high strung. _

Héctor could hear Casales footsteps draw away from the door, head falling back into the pillow, sighing in away that was not relaxed by any means. He felt emotionally hurt...Adrien, Cris... he closes his eyed as he bites his lips.

Casales has time to think as he prepares the tea. Think on how he will approach this and mentally reviewing-- he shakes his head.

This isn't a setback, it's... an opportunity. As he adds only a few drops of his special ingredient to the tea he sighs. Walking back over with loud and clear steps. Broadcasting.

"Héctor. Do you feel safe enough to come out for the tea?"

Hector falls silent as he hears Casales return, could hear the hot kettle boiling as he slowly sits up, considering his options... there were two, but Casales was one of those creeps - but he hasn’t done anything since then, so maybe...? Héctor huffs as he slowly gets off the bed, could feel his femurs tremble as he edges towards the door with caution, his hand reaching for the door knob before pulling it open... to really see Casales.

For a moment Casales thinks that the boy isn't going to open the door. That he'll just call through with the demand he just leave--

The door opens, hesitant and slow and Casales has to fight to keep a lecherous grin off his face as he takes in the boy's state. The boy is  _ clearly _ still in the outfit from the prior night.

Thin silky semi-transparent material  _ barely obscuring _ those fine bones, the boy's thin delicate ribcage obvious and the drape down flaring around his hips. The cloth covering there, the leggings and more. Even raising his head up to meet the boy's gaze. His hair is fluffy and bedraggled, flyaway framing and covering his face. Begging for a good brush or  _ better, _ a hand through and  _ intimate neatening. _ But he schools his expression, keeping the appreciative gaze only in his eyes as he offers the tea.

"Here, hopefully this will help."

Héctor narrows his eyes as he cautiously takes the tea, could see it in Casales eyes a familiar look he has seen before- he withdraws his hands - his eyebrow raising as he takes a sip. 

“G... Gracias..”

"De nada" Casales waves away the thanks with a small shift. Taking another moment to take in the view, hiding his leering behind a worried furrow to his brow and expression. "You're trembling, maybe you should sit down"

Héctor only nods, withdrawing back inside his room as he settles onto the bed. 

“I just don’t  _ get it.” _

Casales follows him in. Remaining standing for the moment, appreciating the higher view it gives him. Even as he blinks.

"Qué? And what is it you don't get Héctor?"

“Why...  _ why...” _ Héctor struggles to form words, so he takes another drink of the tea before shakily placing it down. “Why is it... that they give me unwanted attention,  _ I just don’t get it.” _ Héctor says with stress.

Casales lets out a small sound, taking in the boy's words, his appearance again getting a subtle eye over. 

"Well..." he trails off for a moment. Carefully considering what to say. "It is unfortunate... but there are some truly horrible people. Who just see it as their right, who can't, refuse to control themselves my boy"

He can't tell Héctor, can't tell him it's all over his body language. The open and at ease flirting and even the outfits the boy inevitably wore. Much like the one now that left barely anything to imagination.

“Oh, like your one to talk.” Héctor says bitterly as his eyes narrow. “You... you..”

He really isn't. Staring down at the boy and mentally running through now why it is hard to resist his own urges.

The boy is young, so clearly  _ oblivious and vulnerable, _ yet still so exposed to him in that thin and leading material and even in his distress the boy's body language. But he holds back.

"Ay, but that was merely a business arrangement." He shrugs. "Simply a matter of paying the rent"

Héctor strangely felt himself relax, eyes fluttering as he recalls the situation. He would have objected more so, but his mind... felt a bit like jelly?

“...But... the others..?”

Well that's--  _ interesting. _ Abruptly Casales is seeing a slight flaw in his slipping of the extra ingredient into the tea when paired with his impulses and the boy's expressions.

"Lo siento." He just shakes his head "I would not be able to say why they act that way my boy. Some people just don't care." He, feels himself step forwards, stopping before getting to close, wanting to sit down, to wrap the boy up and offer more direct comfort.

Héctor notices him stepping forward, instinctively pulling back as he stares down at his lap, really not seeing what he was wearing... “They.. seemed as if they... cared... am I - a fool? Maybe you  _ don’t.” _ Héctor says as he looks up at Casales, his irises shaking from default.

Casales faintly grimaces at the boy's words. How can he spin this without--

"You're no fool niño. Merely, a little inexperienced with such things." He shakes his head, moving back away just so the boy won't suddenly start panicking again, questioning his shift of being.

“Sí , Sí... I just... I’ve been thinking...” Héctor pauses, scratching behind his skull as he meets Casales eyes for the first time that evening. “I’ve... been thinking about quitting..” Héctor says quietly, almost sounding unsure himself - because that was the truth. He didn’t know how he felt.

Casales feels himself partially freeze at the boy's words. The boy's eyes, looking up into his own, seeking guidance, assurance,  _ direction. _ It's not a loss,  _ not yet. _

"Oh?" He frowns, brow furrowing deeply as he postures himself to seem like he's thinking about it. "I... is it really that bad?"  _ What else had happened that he possibly missed? _

“I.. don’t really want to talk about it,” Héctor says numbly as he rubs his elbow in reassurance. “I just - don’t want to meet those ... kinda people again. They made me feel - feel -“ Héctor stops himself there, taking a gulp of the tea to calm his nerves. He couldn’t find the right words to tell how he felt -  _ he didn’t want to. _

"Ay..." that's... fair. Still he frowns. "I understand that. So if you would like I can help you explain to Señor Acosta. Help you--" he pauses, eyes faintly raking over Héctor's form on the bed, pushing down that urge. He just wants to-- "help make your job,  _ safer" _

_ “Bastard...” _ Héctor snarls, “he...  _ he..” _ Héctor trembles as he recalls last night, how Adrien has looked away when he needed help- when he was being molested. He shivered unwillingly, shoulders sagging. “I can’t - I don’t  _ trust him..” _

Casales can't-- he seats himself down carefully mindful of the distance between them, offering a soothing, reassuring look to Héctor.

"Oh?" He shakes his head. "What did Señor Acosta do?" or not do, Adrien could be  _ odd _ sometimes.

Hector is far to engrossed in his emotions to notice the movement, his fists curling. “He...  _ he.. _ just watched me - needed  _ help _ \- didn’t even raise a hand to help... as they..” Héctor closes his mouth, he felt obscuring the little confidence he felt as he took another gulp of the tea, it was almost disappointingly gone. “Then... he used something on me - don’t know what, but... sharp, painful - I.. blacked out.”

"Ahh" Casales just listens through the boy's explanation. Blinking in the end and faintly shaking his head. "I can-- understand why you would be so upset." He struggles for a moment to try and find the suitable words. "But Señor Acosta has always been a little  _ odd _ like that. I'm sure he had his reasons."

_ “Reasons?” _ Héctor says with surprise, who’s side was Casales on?

"Sí" he nods his head, faltering slightly. "Honestly niño, I still don't always understand him." It's not a lie, just a stretch of the truth. He pauses considering, but he'll wait.

Héctor listens... but it still doesn’t make sense- Héctor doesn’t know how long Adrien and Casales has been... friends for, giving a side ways long glance. “How long... have you known Adrien?”

"Ay... I couldn't really say. We met well--" he shakes his head, eyes sliding to the side returning the boy's glance. Eyes again just scanning the boy's form as it is draped in that thin cloth. "It's been,  _ some time." _ Since their youth really, "and again, he's always been a bit  _ odd. _ Has funny tastes and I never did understand him." Never did understand Adrien's completely blasé attitude towards the whole thing, only offering critique and skepticism.

“Heh, really?” Héctor asks with amusement - remembering Ernesto. They had grown up with each other since young children, maybe he and Casales had something more similar than he had thought... but still... Ernesto and his intentions could…

"Sí," he shakes away the on off distant relationship, partnership,  _ friendship _ with Adrien memories. "Ahh, but that doesn't matter here. If you are... uncomfortable, I could organise with Señor Acosta to keep things  _ here. _ Where an eye can be kept on events" he assures the boy.

“Really?” Héctor wasn’t to sure if he could still trust Casales, but ... that moment was pure buisness,  _ right? _

"But of course!" Casales grins at the boy, carefully keep his eyes from drifting as he lets the expression become more natural. "Now, why don't we discuss less stressful matters. You mentioned having a wife?" 

He has, a niggling in the back of his cranium. And it can't hurt to learn a bit more about the boy while he can. Gain more of that trust by showing interest in other aspects of his life. That's how it works.

“Huh?” Hector looks up with a bit of surprise, nodding slowly. “Sí, I do.. she is still alive, with my daughter.” Héctor informs,sighing sadly.

_ Alive, _ not dead. He carefully only nods his head in reaction. Turning that over and just,  _ that had a lot of implications. _

"Ahh, you must miss them." He sighs, playing sympathetic. And subtly again eyeing his figure, his bones. Eyes this time taking note of that one detail.  _ The boy is fading, _ despite what he just said.

_ It's not unheard of _ he had said back when he claimed the boy initially. _ It's not uncommon. _

“I do.” Héctor says solemnly, his shoulders slouching - “hey, are you listening?”

Casales blinks, faintly shaking himself off as though to clear his head or something.

"Perdon... lo siento. I was-- distracted" his apology sounds distant. Again he finds himself caught on the boy's deteriorating state. Subtle as it is now, it is clear when one knows and fears the signs. Bringing another allure to the boy but also to him  _ confirming _ that initial accusation, after all why else would his wife, still alive,  _ with a daughter, _ throw him away. Even if he claims to love them. What other explanation would make sense?

Hector follows Casales eyes, looking down at himself as  _ “Ayé! _ Dios mios.  _ Why- why didn’t you tell me!?” _ Héctor stands up with shock, if only he could grab the blanket - but Casales was sitting on it!

Casales feels himself jerk slightly as the boy stands. Faintly wincing as he scrambles for an excuse that's not the simple truth of  _ he wanted to leer at the boy until he noticed. _

"L-lo siento. I just didn't want to make you more uncomfortable" he manages to somehow fish out. Yes, perfect save.

“I would - if - told me!” Héctor yelps, dashing to the bathroom without looking back as he slams the door- maybe a bit to aggressively so as he takes the bathrobe of the hanger, tightly wrapping it around him and pulling - sighing in content, to only slowly emerge from the door and see Casales confused expression.

Casales bemused watches the boy flee. Coming back wrapped up tight in a fluffy bathrobe and just-- 

Wow, that doesn't give any thoughts, He faintly crosses his legs. Despite not having the required-- accessories anymore just the associated sensation and memory causes him to do so. 

"Ah, sí." He nods. "I'll keep that in mind if this happens again" and try not to stand up and just rip the robe off the boy now.

“Gracias, Casales.” Héctor says shyly, scratching the back of his skull as he approaches the manager. “So... you’ll tell him... about the changes?”

"De nada. Sí!" He says, attempting to look as unbothered as ever in the shifted atmosphere of the room. Trying not to let any disgruntled sounds out at the sheer  _ frustration _ of the boy having pulled on that robe. He can't even subtly oogle his bones anymore. And if he done anything to act and try to get the view back.

Héctor smiles softly, although it was still unsure and weary. Maybe, he made the right decision.. talking about this with Casales, but a puzzle still didn’t seem to fit- it was a small piece, so perhaps Héctor should wait and see until it happens. He could see a familiar look in Casales eyes - a look of hunger that he has witnessed, perhaps that was the missing puzzle.

Casales lets out a small breath. Giving the boy one last look before he inclines his head faintly. If he sticks around for too much longer he runs the risk of hitting the edge of his control. As it is the voice in the back of his head  _ demands _ he do something to get the view back. A voice he resolutely ignores.

"If you are comfortable now, calm. I shall leave you to it then" he speaks, restraint faintly tainting his voice as he mentally scolds himself by being so affected by the boy. "But if you ever require anything, my office is always open." Inviting him to his door, his  _ suite _ is too risky, even just if it's for advice or something similar. Best leave if professional.

“Sí, urh... gracias, Casales.” Héctor says- honestly couldn’t wait for the man to leave his room, to rest and be purposeful - think about his words, his own words and what happened last night.. it feels like it’s going to be a long night.

Casales merely nods his head, swiftly,  _ almost suspiciously _ removing himself from the boy's presence. Considering all the thoughts and impulses chasing around his skull he doesn't allow himself to linger.

Quickly making his way back to his suite, to his collection. Shuffling through and finding one and--

A video plays. The backdrop as he lets himself imagine having the opportunity to actually catch the boy robed up like that with lingerie and waiting for him to tear it off, to touch and-- he groans.  _ Damnit, _ that boy. And every small thing that drove him crazy.

Héctor lets out a shaky sigh as he collapses backwards onto the soft bed, the bed squeaking loudly in protest as his legs dangle off. He moans pitifully, hands in his face as he tried to calm down. 

At least...the tea had helped.


	10. Wound Up

Adrien can feel the twitch as it builds up, valiantly he holds it back. Focusing instead on directing the boy, in the rather  _ dramatic _ outfits, poses and holds.

"Alright now, lets see that little bashful smile!" He nods doing his level best to ignore Gaizka beside him. Gaizka who is  _ hardly as subtle _ in his leering as he thinks he is being with the forced disinterest.

Hèctor has become less confident with the passing days within the presence of Adrien, the night hadn’t been spoken about - and Casales as promised looked over the sessions in case things turned sour  _ again. _ Héctor felt a little grateful, but there was no denying that look he could see whenever he stole a glance towards the managers direction. 

It slowly improved- Casales was true to his words and everything seemed great, no creeps - it was honestly a relief, a more relaxing environment despite Adrien... Hector balls his hands into a fist, and Cris... he wanted to talk to him- oh he did. Now he had time to calm down and  _ ask _ him, question him rather than fully out lashing on him... but perhaps, that was still deserved at the given time.

Adrien sighs, he can read the distrust in Rivera's body language, since that night, that show and Gaizka's talk. He huffs faintly tsking. But again he simply directs the boy. As long as he cooperates in the professional sphere things aren't as bad as the could be. But the distrust is--

"Gaizka, por favor. Step back" he huffs quietly under his breath. The boy's constant brief glances in their direction doesn't help with Gaizka's interest. "You're not helping"

"I am merely--"

"Been a distraction! Now please!" He can't help the faint bite in his voice. The sour note because he  _ knows _ somehow Gaizka is behind the boy's elevated distrust.

Héctor tightens his boned lips - his eyes drifting over to Cris.. 

Their eyes met, since that filming production - and Cris tries, tries to put so much sympathetic apology within his eyes.. it seemed to be noticed, but quickly discarded as Hector directed his eyes away, shoulders falling with a sigh.  _ His job was at stake _ \- he was just as new as Héctor, who couldn’t voice an opinion.

Adrien lets out another small sigh as Gaizka finally gives him some space. He tilts his head and motions for the boy to copy, again asking for that bashful smile. Or any smile really, the surprise confidence the boy had before has all but disappeared and--

"Gaizka please, do hide your leering a bit more" he mutters under his breath as his colleague's gaze again shifts to the boy in a way that's far less subtle than he probably intends.

Héctor tries a smile, it should be close enough- but no where near as confident as previous photo shoots - it almost felt as if he was back on ground zero under the roof of people that unsettled him - there was, only one -

"Ay" he feels himself sigh as beside him Gaizka practically swoons in the face of the boy. 'Subtle' it can  _ hardly _ be called. Gaze distant and all Adrien can be pleased with is at least the boy is still following directions. "Look how pretty he is Adrien" he rolls his eyes ever so faintly.

"Sí, sí. Now please, you can swoon in your own time. At least  _ pretend _ your professional here" not that Gaizka isn't. But with his muttering and leering. Adrien just wonders why he feels the need to bother pretending he's here to watch out for trouble. It's fairly clear that's an excuse. But fine he'll 'play along' as long as Gaizka keeps his act up. As paper thin as it is.

Hectors could see there mouths moving - but he wasn’t to sure what they were saying, at which Hector could hardly care at this point - his mind seemed to focus on Cris, as he stood there awkwardly - and his eyes, his eyes held such emotion and sorrow - ...it made Hector think of Cris’s actions, had he really meant it?

"I don't know what you mean Adrien!" Gaizka smooths himself up, straightening and Adrien feels his eyes roll. 

"I'm sure you don't..." he approvingly eyes over Rivera's shift of pose. "That's it, just a little more focus and--"

"Such an intense gaze he has..." Gaizka's absent musing again makes him feel that urge to just twitch. Please.

Hector appeared like he was listening - but in all honesty he wasn’t, his mind drawn to the event of the betrayal... but seeing Cris for the first time in a few days, had he overreacted and expected too much from him? Cris was just as new to the scene as he was, and they had only been chatting up for the past weeks... maybe, maybe Héctor was to harsh on him? 

It disoriented him that the two voices were ordering him - but it was more of Casales he was listening to, god forbid Adrien. That  _ monster. _

"Just a couple more shots now!" Adrien calls, voice bland and detached as he directs Héctor into the next pose. Teeth gritting faintly as again Gaizka goes to the 'disinterested' mask that hides nothing in his eyes. Nothing of his gaze or attention is really hidden. "Alright then, and just... that's it!" He shifts as Gaizka  _ again _ moves forwards into a position that's almost a hinderance really. 

He needs to be able to clearly see Rivera and the layout of the room to properly direct the boy after all. Even if these last positions are, on the couch ones.

Hector couldn’t hold off for being silent for so long - he knew, they knew they had to talk to each other about what happened. Hector was more willing to understand Cris’ reasoning, but Adrien - there was no room for sympathy as he changes positions, now a bit more fluidly as he had a plan set in mind.

Gaizka makes a low sound at Rivera's new position and again, Adrien feels that twitch. Really now? Could he be any less obvious about his true reasons for been there even if he's trying to hide it. 

"Gaizka, could you be any less loud?" He mutters to the man as he tries to focus on using hand motions to guide the boy slightly up and-- where did that pillow go for the next photo? "Cristobal? Did you see where-"

“Huh? Huh?” Cristobal snapped out of his distant gaze at the call of his voice, reeling back within reality as he noticed there was no pillow on the couch, glancing around the room before finding it - approaching it, to silently walk past Hèctor and fluff it up, placing it down as he tired so hard not to stare at him , to  _ talk. _

Héctor frowns as Cris approaches with his head lowered, could tell he was struggling to keep silent as he dashed away back behind the camera. Maybe he was wrong after all?

Adrien nods his head even as he  _ feels _ Gaizka's gaze get even more intense. But the shoot is so close to just been done. He furrows his brow slightly and, with only some slight hesitance.

"Alright then, roll over, head slightly raised and look towards the camera hugging the pillow!" Last photo, it's the  _ last photo _ for this session. And Gaizka is really  _ not helping. _

Héctor reluctantly does as told, he needed to get this over and done with - he had to speak with Cris! Head turning swiftly to Casales and The manager, discarding the pillow quickly as it became in his possession. 

“Are we finished now?”

"Sí! We're done" Adrien confirms keeping the frown to his voice as Rivera is quick to just finish up. Again he feels that it's Gaizka's influence really. Letting out a small huff. "Alright. We'll have to take our leave then!"

He will have to respect the boy's not so subtle request for distance and space after all. And Gaizka-- he tsks the sound more faintly edged with annoyance and frustration.

"Don't keep too long Cristobal!"

Cris fidgets with his fingers as he deciphers to talk with Héctor, since what had happened has caused an abrupt stop in there friendship.. Cris really wanted to talk with him, taking in a deep breath as he folded away the camera and tripods. About to turn around and approach him before something was dropped, eyes narrowing suspiciously as Héctor was left to bed over - more so towards Casales, but that  _ gesture _ had him whipping his head around, markings glowing. Would Cherry ever talk to him again? It worried him to the bone...

“Aye, dios Casales - your age is catching up to you.” Héctor mocks with a grin as he hands the fallen object back to its owner.

Adrien hardly lingers really. Only calling for Cristobal one last time as he leaves, rolling his eyes at Gaizka's actions. At least it's just a pen and not something else he's dropping.

Casales eyes focus on the motion of the boy as he bends down to retrieve his 'accidentally' dropped pen, also serving as quite the nice distraction to prevent him from talking to the cameraman. And if it gives him a nice  _ clear _ view of the boy's bones as that material shifts and hikes up or around, leading his eyes back to rather, arousing places.

"Ay. Sí. I suppose it must be!" He laughs almost too loudly.

Cris decides the moment was now - when would there be another perfect time than this? Shutting the case as Señor Acosta walks past him, gaining enough courage to approach Cherry, but his eyes, as soon as they met... there was a hint of fear and Cris didn’t like it one bit. 

“H-Hèctor, por favor..”

They were both scared as each other, Casales hovering above Héctor like a hawk was more than intimidating.

Casales narrows his eyes on the cameraman near instantly. Tucking the pen away and straightening himself up. For that brief greeting he wouldn't say anything, merely holding himself in the position as ready to defend Héctor, to step in and shoo the cameranan off after Adrien with all due haste.

After all, that is why he's here. At least, as far as the boy knows.

Héctor remains silent- oh how he wanted to talk to him, but he just couldn’t - not yet. He was still hurt as he turned his gaze to Casales, his fingers twiddling with one another as there eyes meet.

Casales doesn't quite keep the slight upturn of his mouth from off his skull. Inclining his head in response to Héctor's silent statement. Assurances in his eyes masking the way his gaze faintly drifts down to where those thin neckbones are exposed, no longer marred or marked at all.

The boy as far as he cares is making the  _ definite _ right choice.

The silence is defeating, and the confrontation of Casales terrified him, but Cherry - there eyes meet and there was a hint of worry in his eyes that Cris could see. It gave him hope. 

“I’m —“

The manager is about to cut across, explain to the cameraman that  _ Héctor had made his position clear, _ when Adrien's call cuts across. So instead a smug satisfied smile winds across his face for a different reason.

"I think Señor Acosta is getting impatient" he inclines his head, gaze returning to narrowed on the cameraman. Message all too clear,  _ now leave. _

Cris curls his hands into fists, “this- this is more important.” Cris says, almost in a strained voice - couldn’t believe he had actually talked back, but he did!

"More important" Casales looks down on the younger man, a looming presence really. Eyes narrowed and sharp, warning really. He shifts. "More important than your job? Or--" He can feel the unease in the air, doesn't particularly care  _ who _ it's really due to but-- 

He prepares himself for jabbing at the still raw wounds from the prior night. After all, Adrien isn't known for changing cameramen too often.

“You- you aren’t my manager.” Cris says, challenging Casales - surprising himself really- Héctor has given him a surprised look, but was it good or bad? That, Cris did not know.

"No" Casales agrees, faintly leaning back on his heels.  _ "But _ I am the manager of the building you're in. And my job is to  _ ensure _ the comfort and safety of the hotel's residents" his voice lower faintly in warning even as again, cutting that slight bit sharper through the air Adrien's voice calls for the cameraman. Demanding he follow. "And I  _ really _ wouldn't advise keeping Señor Acosta waiting"

Cris eyes remain straining on Héctor, despite Casales being somewhat right - His shoulders sag, Héctor about to say something before he hears his voice being called again, cringing as he whipped his head around. “Can we speak soon?” Cris says almost too fast to be heard, and at which he sees the very faintest nod before turning his back, picking up the case with equipment inside.

Casales watches the cameraman go with a certain smugness, but also with faint annoyance at his last little question and the boy's response. A faint nod maybe but still--

That cameraman is trouble. Casales  _ feels _ it. And not just in the looks either, there's the casual closeness and just-- he furrows his brow faintly as he watches them leave.

Héctor turns his gaze back to Casales, a glint in his eye that held something, some worry, some fear, some  _ interest. _

“Gracias, Casales.”

"Sí, Sí, think nothing of it" he waves away the gratitude from the boy with ease, all the while  _ wishing _ it were been shown in... some other way. Particularly while the boy was still in that outfit. And with that look in the boy's eyes as well.

He feels something catch in his ribcage, yet at the same time. Is that directed to him or--

It was most certainly directed towards Cris, his gaze falling past Casales, nothing in particular - his mind felt distant as he thought back to what Cris wanted to say to him, did he want forgiveness?

Casales drives the furrow away from his expression. Something dark curling within him as he can see and read the distance in the boy's gaze.  _ How dare that-- _

He clears his throat. "Well Héctor. How was that?"

“I... think I made some sort of mistake.” Héctor confesses, drawing out a sad sigh. “Maybe Cris didn’t mean what he did after all.”

Casales feels a flare at the boy's words, a faint twitch as his expression fixes itself,  _ really? _ He just got rid of the cameraman and now--

"Ay? Really?" He manages to barely keep his voice level. "But he certainly never  _ helped _ you niño. Ay, but do you feel safer now? Alright?"

“Eehhhhhhh....” Héctor says with a indecisive tone, pulling an inside expression as his hand tilts from side to side, may as well been his whole body.

"Eh?" Casales lets his amusement at the boy's noncommittal answer show clearly on his face. Before he shakes his head and sighs. "Ah well. I suppose that is an answer." Although it does somewhat annoy him really. Maybe he overwhelmed him with all the questions. Best to focus on one. He'll worry about the rest later.

"So does that mean it was all just  _ okay?" _ or fine, or whatever short for,  _ overwhelming _ was.

“Sí,” Héctor says as he stretches again, a groan falling past his lips as his spine popped - a great sensation that didn’t happen as often as Héctor enjoyed it.

The stretch shifts the material of the boy's outfit, rising it up just enough that Casales has to catch himself before he's caught staring at those faintly exposed hips and the small glimpse of his spine down to--

"Right..." Casales voice is flat. He huffs. "So how was it  _ really?" _

Héctor turns his head to Casales, his attention drawn to his unamused expression, that glint in his eyes - “it’s fine,  _ really really. _ I’m just a bit tired,” Héctor says, but in all honesty - he wanted his own privacy right now and think about Cris, the way he spoke to him, his emotions.. “I suppose I just feel bad.”

Casales merely gives the boy a look. About to open his mouth, say that they  _ both know-- _

"Oh?" He faintly tilts his head. "What kind of bad, sick?" If the boy is that shaken? But no, he's standing with only a faint tremble of tired overwhelmedness. Right? "Should I fetch you a cup of tea again like the other night?"

“...tea would be nice.” Héctor seemed to decide on that for a minute to long, remembering how the warm liquid calmed his racing thoughts, much as they were now. “I think I was too harsh on Cris,” he says out loud, his none existing heart weighing heavy. “I - just - what if I - ruined our friendship?” His tone is laced with uncertainty and a broken mass.

Casales hums faintly as he moves, giving the boy some space for a moment as he brews the tea. He debates for a few moments before, just as the prior night he adds a few drops of something extra to calm the boy.

_ He's already tired he won't notice. _

"Well," he shakes his head faintly as he offers the tea. "I wouldn't know. But Héctor-- are you  _ really _ sure he's someone you should be sparing sympathy for?"  _ How dare _ that cameraman, even now  _ gone. _

Héctor accepts the tea, his bones feeling the heat as he greedily brought it to his lips. Casales did have a point. He and Ernesto have been child hood friends since as long as he can remember, but what he did that had him fired - but then Cris... its been a month or so at the least, his fingers curling around the cup. Cris was nothing like Ernesto- that was for sure! He wasn’t bossy, he valued his opinion - it at least Hèctor assumed so.. 

“I don’t know — yet — I’ll have to, have to talk with him soon — and hear what he had to say for himself.” Another sip, and god - did Casales make the best tea, his head felt all fuzzy and warm…

Casales lets a small frown cross his face. As if worried as he considers his words, pushing down the flare of a twitch at the cameraman. 

"Ay. Really?" He shakes his head, eyes watching as he can see the extra ingredient start to subtly affect the boy as he 'calmed' ever so faintly. "Will you ask him about his own,  _ looks _ as well?"

“Eh? Oh - Urhm, ... I like his smile, I guess? Oh his hair style - I do like that as well.” Héctor nods to himself, humming as he drinks the remaining tea left inside the cup.

Casales feels himself fight the urge to twitch, smile becoming faintly fixed even as the boy finishes off the last of his tea. He takes a breath and lets it out as a sigh.

"I forgot how-- not those looks niño. The other ones, the way  _ he _ looks at  _ you" _ his hands faintly curl even thinking about it, and his teeth grit, holding back a faint growl.

Looks? Héctor blinks - before a light switch clicks. “Oh!  _ you mean like _ \- no, no.... No... he can’t barely - but erhhhh.. debatable...” Héctor talks with himself, his body going side to side as it disagreed with him.

Casales deeply frowns at the boy. "Well that's even more suspicious!" He says, not keeping the growl from his voice this time, and he knows,  _ knows _ one of the  _ only _ reasons to avoid eye contact. "You should be careful. With those looks, his avoidance," he grits his teeth "he  _ definitely _ hold interest in you"

“Hm, you seem to know a lot.”

A grin seems to pull at his boned lips, a teasing gesture as he leans forward to Casales, empty tea cup at hand.

“You have someone you’re interested in or something?”

_ Yes I'm looking at him _ "Not at the moment" he says after a short momentary pause. Something in his ribcage pulsing and thrumming faced with those eyes and that smile tinged with mischief even as he huffs, crossing his arms and looking away to glare at the door.

After the cameraman even when he's gone.

"I am just familiar with those signs and  _ know _ that boy is trouble!" His voice is through grit teeth one hand tapping on an arm. "You have barely known him a month, and I  _ saw those looks behind your back. _ Filled with  _ want, hunger" _ he shakes his head with a huff of breath. "He could be planning anything." He inhales deeply, eyes sliding back to Héctor, "I mean, niño. While you live in this apartment, it's still my responsibility, I don't want--"

Hectors eyes roll at the back of his skull in a exasperated manner , since when was so nosey all of a sudden? He sighs - “Ugh, fine - Fineeee.. I get it...  _ papi.” _

For a brief second Casales merely nods his head, a flicker of pleased satisfaction-- and then he promptly chokes on the emotion, pupils dilating as his hands jolt. A faint shudder before he coughs.

Violent and loud, struggling to wrangle himself back in control as the room is suddenly far too warm and his clothing too constrictive.  _ Mierda _

“Hey-  _ hey, _ are you okay?” His mouth was open in shock at the violent out burst, leaning ever closer to Casales as he reached out to touch him,

Casales eyes widen even further as the boy--

He jerks straight, initial response nothing more than a raspy, rough gasp before he coughs a few more time and in a choked, strained voice, barely veiling the sheer desire that makes him want to grab the boy and just-- he strains.

"Fine--  _ Fine, _ I just remembered some-- Important, managerial duties I have to attend to!" Swiftly, with an awkward lurch in his step he goes to the door, a strained smile, too wide, "Adios!"

Héctor tilts his head to the side with valiant confusion, was managerial even a  _ word? _ “Urh.. okayyy, if you say so-“ and the door was slammed shut,  _ what had just happened? _

Casales can't get back to his room quick enough. Bones burning, a heat, his clothing  _ far too tight. _ And that word echoing in his head.

_ Papi, Papi, Papi! _

He practically collapses in his room, fingers frantically working at his belt and pants fumbling, as he trembles, absolutely overcome-- Ay dios. Just a word, a single word-- his pants fall and barely a second passes before he's pressing, rubbing and cursing. Damnit, damnit.  _ He needs more control. _

"It's too soon," his head tilts back and his eyes close. "I have to be--  _ patient. _ H-he'll see! Soon-- he will  _ come around" _


	11. Rainshine

Héctor inhales as he soothes the non existing wrinkles in the soft white, pink grilled night gown, a small teddy bear at hand as he swayed his hips. Héctor was going to see Cris again after the last... departing - Hèctor had no idea how it would go, how comfortable he would feel - but Cris seemed so desperate to talk to him- Héctor brings the small fluffy bear so he could see it - staring into its black Beady small button eyes with a sigh.

Cristobal feels moments away from falling flat on his face. Awkwardly shifting and wringing his hands as he stands by Adrien waiting for the building's owner to let them in. Eyes faintly darting as the length of time just  _ stretches-- _

Finally they're let in and he sags, before immediately straightening back up and plastering on his best professional face under  _ that man's _ watchful gaze.

Héctor settles himself down on a soft bean bag provided for the sheet, flopping down as he turned the teddy to Cris - a wave from the bear, but nothing more as they both shied away with a blanket of hair.

Cristobal also offers only a small wave, almost weak and faltering really. His bones feel heavy as he waits for Adrien to indicate when they should start.

As the manager slides into the room as well and proceeds to  _ hover _ and watch. Like a hawk, or really, more a vulture. Looming.

Héctor hides his face within the fluffy bear, his bone pulsing heart fluttering with anxiety at the shoot about to happen with Cris, he had a fair idea how the shoot would lay out - now that Casales was all the more present, it did little do reassure Hector nothing turned sour to quickly - but this was Cris..

Cristobal closes his eyes and just-- he has to breathe. This isn't any different than-- 

"Is everyone ready, Señorito Rivera, are you sure that you're going to be comfortable proceeding?" Adrien's question after Cherry's state isn't helping him any either. But, he shifts on his heels, swaying. How are either of them going to deal with the shoot? Is Cherry still-- a stray thought slides in as he glances Cherry's way and he faintly chokes.

Héctor faintly nods at the director, bringing the bear on his lap as he moved the little arms. In a gruff voice, but also high pitched - the bear  _ spoke. _ “I’m so excited for this photo shoot! That guy is so so handsome!” 

Hector startled into a gasp as he closes the bears muzzle with his hand, “shhh!  _ not so damn loud!” _ Héctor squeaks.

Wha-- Cris snaps back around almost tripping off the bat as Cherry makes the  _ bear speak _ and with such an  _ interesting _ choice of statement as well. 

"Very well then." Adrien nods and Cris swallows brushing himself down and fidgeting slightly as he prepares.

“I wonder if he hates you - he prroooobably hates you!” The bear says loudly, Héctor starling into action as the bear refuses to submit. “I said -  _ oh dios mios,” _ Héctor hits his head on the wall, it didn’t hurt - not at all.

Cris cringes. Awkwardly shuffling, before taking a breath and-- ay dios-- he can barely even gather the ability to look at Cherry, feeling the manager's gaze, el director watching, ready to subtly direct and--

And ay dios. Cherry, he had no idea if the situation would resolved, they should have talked and now--

“Come over here Criiiis!” The bear says in a teasing tone, his paw controlled by Héctor beckoning him.

Cris stumbles more than he walks. Not quite able to directly look at Cherry. Oh man, he feels so warm, a bit shaky as well, maybe he should have had a glass of water. Or a longer cold--

“Sí, Sí! Closer~” The bear purrs. Héctor peers his eyes behind the fuzzy head, above it’s ears and that button nose.

Cris eventually stops, raising his head to finally  _ awkwardly _ look towards Héctor. And oh man, his throat feels dry--

The glimpse of those eyes over the head of the teddy and just-- he focuses on the bear, that seems like the better plan.  _ Yes _ that plan is flawless!

His lips faintly twitch as he does so. Just,  _ Teddy _

There was a reaction - that should count for at least something, right? Héctor smiles behind the bear - maybe he had some chance to fix it right again with Cris? Just maybe?

“Hola Señor! What’s your name? This is Hector, and I’m Yogi! He’s super shyyy” says the bear.

Cristobal's eyes momentarily dart, just a quick, Adrien motions and so he merely mouths his response. Best keep answers to a minimum now. There's another faint quirk of his lips.

This feels, almost absurd. Yet still he can't quite look to Héctor focusing on the soft plush features of 'Yogi'.

“Wha-  _ no! _ just ignore him, he doesn’t even know what he’s saying.” Héctor huffs dismissively. 

“Ohhhh I don’t know about thaaaat, your super handsome. Héctor here is just being all  _ shy, _ like I said! He’s just being a big girl right now.”

“Hey! That’s not -“

“Anyway! Señor, would you like to join us?” The bear, despite it being Hector behind the words and voice - offered. 

“I don’t think he wants to—“

Cristobal absently notes as Adrien walks across to the gramophone, sets it to play the lightest sounds of a slowly stirring rain.

He takes a breath and nods his head. With only a minor stumble he walks closer to Cherry and 'Yogi' and then he pauses. Not sure how to proceed, would Cherry even be comfortable if he got too much closer? How close is too close? Maybe he's already too close?!

_ “Closer! _ We don’t bite~ much~” The bear teased, beckoning Cris forward with his paw.

“Yeah- yeah, there’s room here.” Héctor nods as he moves aside, giving some room for Cris to sit next to him in the bean bag. He remembers having used to play stories and role play with his little girl, she had a small abundance of teddies - but not a lot. Héctor wasn’t there to give her what she needed most... a father, a dad.

Cristobal gives the bear a mock wide eyed look, deciding to just--  _ play along _ that little bit more before he awkwardly seats himself on the beanbag beside Cherry. A quick check, faint adjustment of the camera and he turns himself towards him and oh-- his eyes glance away. Well, this is  _ close. _

Héctor couldn’t stop thinking about what Casales had said - with Cris looking away so frequently, it almost bothered him a little.. to much. It had to be with the argument, and how Hector had lashed out at him - that was his mistake on his part. Why did he make so many mistakes? Why didn’t he  _ learn _ from them?

“Thank you Señor, I like your hair - your clothes too! They are very stylish.” Compliments the bear.

Cristobal feels a faint heat enter his markings as 'Yogi' compliments him. Or rather, Cherry through Yogi, he knows it's really only part of the script but, he faintly bows his head slightly more amused smile on his face as his eyes-- and back down again.

“Hector wants to say sowwwy for the argument before, he was a bad boy. Can he have a hug? Come on, say -”

There was a small stutter. “Lo siento, papi..”

Cristobal frowns for a moment,  _ did, did he hear a choked gasp? _ Still he awkwardly shuffles before leaning forwards. It's part of the script, just-- he winces as the ambiance stutters for a moment, rain sounds awkwardly jumping before he opens his arms--

He'll... he'll let Cherry choose to initiate it properly. Also, a faintly bemused look crosses his face  _ Papi, really? _

It seemed as if though the bear was about to embrace Cris in response - before Hector jumps out of his bones at the sudden sound of the crashing thunder, his bones shaking from fright - he wasn’t expecting it, which only made it worse - was it from the set or actually outside? He couldn’t tell —

Cherry isn't the only one jumping at the sudden rumble of thunder. Cristobal, jerking, eyes wide and startled as he looked around. Was-- was that scripted? That didn't quite sound pre-recorded, and the rain sound is still faintly skipping. And lower he can hear someone growling? He shivers, pressing towards Cherry nervously. It's just a sound right?

“That was scawy!” The bear announced.

Héctor peers underneath his eyelashes to see Cris so, so very close to him — but that could have just been from the sudden loud noise, nothing more , nothing more.. “whew! That sounded pretty close! Didn’t see that coming huh?” Says Hector as the bear gives the gentlemen a kiss on the cheek.

Cristobal only barely manages to catch himself from verbally agreeing with Cherry. Awkwardly he shrugs nodding his head, cringing faintly as he notices-- yikes! They're so-- he blinks at the tiny bap from the bear. A small kiss, markings faintly flushing been caught off guard by it.

Hector sits there momentarily, before his eyes widen with spontaneous ideas. “Rays and shine, shine and rays.. Pitter patter rain drops dancing on the windows..” Héctor softly hums, the bear nuzzling Cris’ cheek.

Cris shifts faintly as the bear is continued to be softly used to nuzzle and--wait? His eyes blink, gaze resting as Cherry-- oh wow, okay this close. With only the respectable space between them he has to stare. The softness of his voice compounded by that gaze. Even the bear adding as he simply gazes, feeling for all the world like there is nothing more than this moment. Nothing more than-- he faintly pinches himself, reminding himself that this is  _ scripted-- _ this is-- he's never heard this tune before?

“Thunder crashes high and loud, clouds get grey as it pours and pours...” This surely wasn’t apart of the script, but Cris’ sincere appreciation as he listens as Héctor sings, it was worth it. “Rays and shine try to pass on by..”

Cris can only listen really, awe reflecting clear, mouth slightly open and eyes fixed on Cherry. There is really only the moment, and the rain, the rumble of thunder-- it only seems to make it all the clearer. And Cherry's focus, the soft tune, the way his eyes just cast back that reassurance. The  _ certainty-- _ Cris feels a shiver go through him, those emotions, those stories behind the words sung so softly.

The song finishes after a few more sung words, his eyes slowly opening to meet Cris’, a soft smile gracing his boned lips as he sighs in content.

Cristobal feels the faint, soft gasp as it leaves him, more than he hears it. And he blinks, for a moment distractedly waiting for more-- before he shakes it off faintly and lets a smile, genuine and broad show for Cherry.

“Are, erh... you okay?” Héctor shuffled closer to Cris, more than he could have ever offered despite the circumstances.

Cristobal distractedly nods his head, almost a bit like a bobble as his grin turns rather more-- goofy. Maybe it's all still scripted now but--  _ Cherry _ is starting to relax around him, at least for this shoot.

That goofy grin was more assuring than anything - his lips curving into a wider smile. “Good, good, I’m glad. I’m glad my song calmed you down... “ Héctor says, nuzzling into Cris arm - it was faint, but the movement was notable.

Cristobal's goofy grin and dumb nodding seems hardly close to ending as Cherry's smile grows, albeit he's... hardly hearing what the cantante is saying, only letting out a small, tiny squeak when he realizes he's moving and--

Oh boy-- there's a crawl up his back as he glances so briefly up in his surprise to see, ay  _ that glare. _

“Muchas gracias,” Héctor whispers, a gasp in his voice as he anticipated a response - but just audible enough for the microphone clipped inside the night gown to pick up. After this, after this,, Héctor would be sure to make effort for them to properly make up.

Cristobal awkwardly shuffles for a moment, only able to offer a small smile, and in view of the camera, a gentle hug, pat on the back with his arms. He's-- not actually sure what Cherry said, if anything, the words just slightly too soft but--

It hardly matters. Because for this moment everything is alright. It's all going to be-- the shoot is nearly over, he's still wearing a goofball grin, markings faintly flushed and just wow. How's he supposed to stand?

Héctor was the first to make a stand, gentle poaching the teddy bear between Cristobal as he offers a hand.

Cristobal feels a rising flutter in his ribcage as Cherry offers his hand, hearing Adrien call for the end of shoot as he stumbles and--

Winds up right back down on the plush of the seat. Oops

“Woah there! The bean bag sucking you in?” Hector chuckles at Cris, was it with him or at him? as he stumbled backwards, bum landing back on the bean bag.

"S-sí! Just the b-bean bag! Lo siento I--" Cristobal feels the heat in his markings like a beacon. He can't look at Cherry once more, wishing that the material would just-- swallow him more as he can feel the gaze of their watchers. El director, the manager-- ay dios, he's made a right fool of himself, and made things awkward for Cherry. Maybe-- sort of-- "It's so soft--"

“Pft, I know, I-“ 

The bear interrupts. “Look, Awh! He’s blushing like crazyyyy-“ Héctor quickly places a skeletal hand over the soft muzzle - a hissed “SHUshh!” Before awkward laughter follows. “Heh.. everyone makes mistakes, so.. urh... yeah.. can- can you get up?”

Cris continues to feel that heat in his markings as Cherry asks the question. He shakily nods his head, of course he can-- or maybe not so easily. Still he stumbling gets to his feet.  _ Second time _ going better, only faintly stumbling almost into Cherry.

He can definitely feel a glare on him now, not daring to look towards where-- "R-right, gracias Héctor!" He feels the need to tug at his non-existent collar, to swallow, something. The atmosphere is  _ stifling, _ and as he glances back towards el Director and--

"A-anyway, I th-think I better go. Before El Director gets-- impatient" he shuffles, strain clear in his voice before he tips his head slightly and steps away.

“Si, Sí- of course - I’ll see you -“

Within a blink of an eye Cris was gone, the slamming of a door following soon after. 

_ Oh, well... there he goes.. _

Hector glances at the floor before taking seat on the bean bag again, pulling the bear close to his ribs. His expressions contouring in thoughtfulness as he brushed his nose against the bears head.

The air was tense, but hector had tried to drown it out, doubtful at first - but gosh, that smile - that smile! Hector had never felt so relieved - but it still didn’t mean things were... were.. Hector squeezes the bear close. 

Tomorrow Hector will see to it that they will make up, be friends again - he had to fix what was broken! He can do this! And things will be back to the way it was before ...  _ right? _


	12. Camera Tea

Cristobal stirs slowly, a yawn and faint stretch under his blankets. He sighs, comfortable, squirming slightly back under the blankets. So ready to just fall back into that comfortable warmth.

But something is slightly off, screwing up his face faintly he blinks open his eyes. Staring at the roof for a moment just processing, feeling the dip in the bed, the extra-- something folded and curled over his own faintly curled hand, he rolls over ever so slightly to see--

_ Cherry? _

“Good morning, Prince Charming~” Héctor softly cooes, his body slowly advancing towards Cris, his magenta eyes dimmed by the light as Hector rolls on top of Cris, grinning.

Cristobal's mind scrambles, trying to match the image in front of him to what he remembers of the night before, that's-- this is-- he lets out a small sound, feeling heat flushing through his markings as he meets Cherry's eyes, grin only somewhat awkward.

“You were amazing last night, just remembering what you’ve done to me makes me feel...” An exasperated moan follows soon after, could feel his hips rolling.

"Last night?" Cris' can feel his voice awkwardly squeak as Cherry rolls faintly on top of him.  _ What did he do, what did? _ he swallows, mouth abruptly dry as he stares at Cherry's face eyes wide.

Hectors eyelids fluttered, his head inclining ; “whaaa-t? You don’t remember? That I can help with refreshing your memories.” Héctor says with sweet whispers, his head lowering so that there skulls almost touch. “I want it again, again...~”

Cristobal stares, eyes wide as Cherry leans forwards, batting his eyes at him and the soft words.  _ Ay dios! _

"O-Oh?" He asks, body faintly shifting as a tremble runs through his bones, a pulse as his free hand twitches on the sheets and his eyes trail down to notice--

“Ah, Sí; you were a beast. I loved every minute of it.” It was almost as if now Héctor was straddling Cris, his legs spread out, wrapped around him just barely - for then he slowly glides his hands down to grasp Cris’ hand, maneuvering it to his boned lips as he softly pressed on his forefinger, his middle finger, his thumb.

Héctor's movement, combined with the just noticed state of undress has Cristobal jolting faintly. A shudder running through him as he watches Cherry press and nuzzle, fingers just glancing off those lips pulled into a coy smile.

"A beast huh?" He hopes that he sounds confident, dropping his voice the way some of the actors do.

A glint within his magenta eyes seems to spark something as Héctor pulls the hand near. “You just have to know where all my weakness is, hmm? ...like...” he pulls the hand above his ribs, a soft sound much similar to a gasp escaping as he trailed the hand lower inside his inner ribs.

“Here...” his eyelids remained hooded as he lets out a surprised moan, “here..“ the hand goes down more, to the long delicate arched spine - “here..” his voice was barely above a whisper - the only point that counted at the moment was Cris’ enjoyment.

Cristobal's bones faintly tremble as his hands are guided. Eyes focusing on Cherry's expressions, the faint bite of his lips, that crinkle to his eyes, the gasps and his mouth opening with them.

_ Ay dios _ "Sí!" He grins, letting his hands be guided "All your sweet spots Cherry!"

“Sí, Sí - ny.” His bones tremble with pleasant feeling of enjoyment- just seeing Cris enjoying himself, made himself sore as the hands met his pelvis, a particular lewd moan crying out as he pressed. He wanted more. “Yes, Cristobal- yes!” Héctor growls with a pleasant thrum —

He feels it as that thrum stirs, a static buzz in his head as his hands are guided, dipping into and rubbing those bones, gentle at first, as if Cherry were a piece of fine china. His eyes caught still on Cherry's face and expressions and--

"Sí! Sí! Cherry!" The bones jolting, shuddering under his hands, the pressing into his touch and the way Cherry's eyes watch him,  _ trust him, _ this is so different from before. From when--  _ ay dios _ how does he do that with his eyes?

“I love the way you play me, I - make music, for you..” A sound much similar to a cat grumbling in ecstasy as it’s ears where scratched. Hector guided the hand even lower.

"Sí I do!" Cristobal grins his hands following down, grin broad and meeting Cherry's fluttered eyes with his own., half-lidded gaze. "L-let me make you feel go-od" he leans forwards, to Cherry.

Their lips meet in a dance, a passion of biting and smacking. He lifts his body and has his hips grind down and met with Cris’ pelvis, repeating that motion.

For a pulse his bones still, eyes wide as Cherry's lips meet his own, hungry and nipping at his lips. His hands move, one snapping into Cherry's hair, tangling as he finally responds. Letting out a soft sound as he feels Cherry's pelvis on his own.

Pressing them together as a small growl builds in his chest, pushing him for--

_ Knock, knock, knock _

"Cris -Cris,  _ Cris."  _ came the voice from outside the dream.  _ Knock, knock, knock. _ Again came the sound as he shifted his feet inwards.

Hector within the dreamscape rolled his hip bones, gasping as Cris’ name helplessly fell from his open mouth.

Cris groans, matching Cherry, matching-- the sound isn't stopping, the insistent knocking. He closes his eyes, rolling to--

He hits the ground with a startled yelp, sheets and blanket around him as he tries to just-- he's alone in his apartment. And that knocking  _ still won't stop. _

There was a yelp, startling him as repeatedly knocks more frantically. Had something had happened yo him?! His hands all but move faster with anxiety of the unknown. 

"Chris?  _ Chris!" _

Cristobal grumbles as he walks to the door, shaking his head as he can  _ still _ hear Héctor's voice. The last ebbs of the dream, right as it was getting good-- Half dressed in his pyjamas and bedraggled, he yanks open the door with clear annoyance.

"What do you--" promptly choking on his demand when he sees who is there. "Cherry?!" He blurts half sure he's  _ still _ dreaming after all.

His expression twists into a burst of confusion, his brow bones flaring up as the door swings open, Chris' tassled and distressed hair.. "Morning -- erhu, Cherry? I mean - Morning" Hector almost certainly felt like crawling into a deep dark hole from embarrassment.

Cristobal continues staring almost dumbly at Cherry for a moment before  _ something _ registers and with an undignified squark he feels the heat rush to his markings as he flails--

" Wa-wait!! I'm not-- I just--" he jerks around and flees back into his apartment. "Let me go pull a shirt on!" Ay dios!

That was not something he had expected. A shirtless Cris- as he dashes back into the apartment with a wide open door, which funnily enough - a timid step forward. "Sorry for - coming unexpected!"

"It's nothing!" Cristobal stumbles back out to meet Cherry, still half pulling on his shirt as he does. Letting out a small triumphant sound when he  _ finally _ pulls the shirt on, before offering a grin. 

"Uh, buenos días. I-- lo siento, you can uhhh-- sit on the couch, i-if you want!!" And if he doesn't mind the clutter, Cris faintly cringes. He  _ should _ have cleaned before now.

"Hey- it's okay, you should have - seen where I used to live." Hector says as his his eyes see the room before him. Although he had a place to live, he had no belongings to leave scattering around. He walks up to the couch and brushes off some... questionable items. They appeared to be bolts, nails, what nots galore.

Cristobal grimaces, moving to assist in clearing away the disorganised clutter. Mostly boxes of old equipment he needed to sort or clothing or--

"D-do you want some w-water? Juice? Something?" He straightens up, box in hand and markings feeling like they're burning on his skull.

Hector all but observes the scene unfolding before him, covering his mouth with a shortle as he Cris struggles with a box of somethings. "I'll be okay - do you, need help with that??"

"No! Let me just--" he places the box in the nearest clear spot before spinning around and almost absently seeking a glass before-- "O-oh, you don't?"

"Erm, no, could you - actually come over? I.. want to say something." Hector says, scratching the back of his skull as he resisted the complete urge to avoid Cris' eyes.

Cristobal swallows, but walks over to Cherry. Joining him on the couch, and fidgeting slightly with a sleeve.

"S-sí? What is it?" He stops, clasping his hands "a-actually, there's something I wanted to say as well--"

Best be done with it now. Hector inhales as he turns to Cris, the emotions with held in his eyes were a sea of regret, roaring with crashing waves hiting the rocks at bay. "I- I just - you do??"

That had thrown hector off mid way of his apology, what more did Cris had to say? He did nothing wrong! It was his fault!

"S-sí! I do-- but-- you should-- I mean you were, I mean--" the glass he had found before is awkwardly shuffled between his hands. He can't quite meet Cherry's gaze, or find the words-- he just needs to-- he sucks in a breath.

"L-lo siento, I-"

A suck of breath follows after Hector soon after Cris,  _ "L- lo siento!" _ Hector exclaims, his head bowing low almost to his knees.

Wait-- what? "Qu-qué?" Cris jerks his head up, almost dropping the glass in his hands. "What do you-- n-no! I'm the one who--" he sharply inhales, okay he's the one who really needs a glass of water.

"No - I'm the one - I - I overreacted!" Hector wasn't to sure what Cris meant, but how could it even be his fault? Hector had expected to much from his friend. It was  _ his _ fault.

"B-but I still-- I should have-- at the least I could--" he stops himself, just taking a deep breath. "L-lo siento-- I can't-- couldn't-- I failed ba-back there! I  _ hurt _ you be-because-- I could have-- should-- If I just  _ said _ something!!" He curls his hands, shaking and looking away from Cherry. "I can't-- don't deserve-- y-you were so--" he shudders at the memory. "Some amigo I was-- c-caring m-more for my job th-than--" another deep breath and he closes his eyes, not able to look at his shaking hands.

"Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento..."

Hector listens intently, surprised with Cris flood of emotions - it confused him. It confused him for Cris to even think that, it wasn't- it was his fault. There was no need to blame the victim. Hector leans forward and wraps his arms around his friend, a gentle squeeze. "Hey, hey - it's okay.. you didn't do anything wrong." Hector murmurs into Cris' soft hair.

Hector listens intently, surprised with Cris flood of emotions - it confused him. It confused him for Cris to even think that, it wasn't- it was his fault. There was no need to blame the victim. Hector leans forward and wraps his arms around his friend, a gentle squeeze. "Hey, hey - it's okay.. you didn't do anything wrong." Hector murmurs into Cris' soft hair.

Cristobal's tirade of sorries cuts off when he feels Cherry's arms wrap around him in a gentle hug. He sniffs-- eyes faintly stinging before he buries his skull into the hug.

"B-but I did-- I should have-- how can you?"

"Because.. Because I'm the one to blame, not You, Cris." Hector says, declares as a fact. It was his fault he had expected too much from his friend, too much! Why would Cris suffer because of him?

Cristobal stiffens. Trying to logic through--

"What?!" He snaps himself up, feeling almost burned, a stricken look on his face. "But you-- that wasn't-- I just stood with the camera--" his non-existent stomach twists and he swallows. "I-I-- n-no... that wasn't-- can't have--"

"No, I get it. I really - I really shouldn't of expected more from you.. I - I just didn't pick up the signs; how you kept avoiding my eyes, passing out - clearly im- I'm the one at wrong here. " Hector doesn't even consider for a second to leg go of Cris. It was clear to him that he was in stress - in stress because of him!

Cris can't answer, there is no answer as he only feels his expression screw up more. A sharp pang in his ribcage and a shudder of-- ay dios Cherry's words, hearing his own actions as if-- 

"B-but that's all  _ me, _ n-not you!"

Like It goes back and forth, back and forth - the denial between each other had Hector pulling away from his embrace. "We - We Really, aren't going anywhere with this."

Cristobal cringes, nervously pulling himself back, standing up and--

"N-no-- I'll... I'll go get us each a drink--" he awkwardly says before rushing to the kitchen, almost tripping over a stray pile of boxes with a yelp, barely catching himself. "It's alright!"

Hector winces at the stumble, surprisingly catching himself intime before covering his mouth with a chuckle. "There - There was a few boxes there -" it was obviously to late to state so, but smiling felt so much better than the despair - which had Hector quickly shutting his mouth, ending his amusement with his eyes lowering. He was ashamed for laughing at Cris. What kind of friend laughed as there friend fell?

Cristobal laughs as well, light at the reminder before he runs the water and fills two glasses coming back. Avoiding the boxes this time before offering one to Cherry. Awkward grin in place. 

"Here you go, nice and fresh!"

Hector blinks in surprise at the response in laughter, his grin - the glass before his face and he shakily takes It, taking a much needed gulp.

Cristobal awkwardly raises his own, sipping before settling back down and just-- for a moment there is just the silence between them. Comfortable, familiar, at ease. Before--

"I-- I just thought... that you hated me..." he almost mumbles the admittance into his glass.

"What-  _ no! _ I could- could never hate you!" Hector exclaims, the water within the glass sloshing about in his exadurated moment. "Why do you think I'd hate you?? Why- I- and here thought you hate me!"

Cristobal blinks, startled at Héctor's whirl, head snapping up. A small motion with his hand in warning for the water before--

"R-really? Well, I don't--  _ can't!" _ he closes his eyes, blowing out a breath. He lets out a weak laugh "Ay... what idiotas we-- I mean-- we both--"

A laugh bellows soon after Cris, quickly dying with a cough. "I wouldn't- wouldn't say that - We just, both misunderstood - eachother. But.. you're right what you said!" Hector offers with a raise of his glass, smile turned all awkward and goofy. "Salud! To fellow fools!"

"Salud!" Cristobal lets out a nervous laugh, raising his glass before taking another sip to steady himself. Amusement clear as he looks towards Cherry. Only a hint of relief, he didn't offend--

"So - urh.. What's it like working with... Adrian on a personal level?.." Hector asks, Hector no longer truly respected Señor Acosta, he - he didn't deserve it.

"Ehhh, it's a job" Cristobal rolls his eyes. "Don't really talk much with El Director about the sessions you know! All professional and--" he waves a hand and rolls his eyes. "Why?"

"He's- questionable." Hector quickly adverts eyes. "Has he ever been.. urh.. erg.. different? with you by chance? Or - around you, I mean." Hector says with hesitation.

Cris stares for a moment, just processing the question before frowning.

"N-not that I ever noticed" he eventually says shaking his head. "But then he's always kind of-- ehhhh y'know?"

"I... think I get It? But your - not really - being to, erhh.. understanding about it.. in what kinda sense?" Hector inclines his head, wanting to know Cris point of view of his own manager.

Cristobal shuffles slightly on the couch, swaying the glass in his hands. Finding the swishing of the water the most interesting--

"You know-- he's just kind of-- well, odd?" He can't quite look Cherry's way. "Maybe it's just his experience but-- he never seems affected-- ever y'know? He just points and directs and-- yeah"

"Points and direct... Mh, I'd say - He's a Lot more questionable than that, Cris." Hector huffs as he finishes the glass of water in a final gulp.

"Ehh?" Cristobal frowns, looking at Cherry almost confused. "Well I've never seen him do anything. N-not beyond well-- directing"

"Well I  _ certainly _ have - let's just day, my... respect for him- I just don't get why you consider him, a Señor at this point - What he did - to Me- anyway! Anyway." Hector adverts the topic quickly away from himself. It was back to Adrien.

"He  _ done _ something?" Cristobal is flabbergasted, almost bewildered as he finishes off his own glass and reconcile. "I can't-- I just-- I mean I know el Director is  _ weird, _ but--"

"Even Casales - I don't know what it is with them." Hector says, clearly asserting the topic from the main subject at hand.

"Ehh," Cristobal sets his glass down and pushes it away awkwardly. "Yeah, they can both be... intimidating I guess" Cris shrugs, before crossing his arms. "But what is up with that man anyway? Just yesterday-- the way he looked at me-- as if he wished I would just-- dissolve!" He makes a sound and waves a hand faintly, "like ash."

"Well, we.... exactly wasn't on good terms - Maybe that's why?? He - he was... looking out for me - I urh, asked him to."

Cristobal flinches. Self consciously looking away. "Uhh s-sí-- right but-- it seemed almost-- too much?" Cristobal looks back to Cherry almost awkwardly "I mean-- it'skindofweirdbut-- he seemed to just-- I mean-- you know-- that look 'dads' get?" Almost, like he was the scum of the earth and not worthy and ay dios!

"...ive never.. had a papa, Cris. So I wouldn't know." Hector says with sorrow that can't be missed, his hand raising to the back of his skull to scratch.

"Oh..." Cris shifted, "Uh... you never dated either then?" His voice has an odd tone, something that he almost winces at before shaking his head and awkwardly grinning. "I mean-- you know--  _ that look" _

Hector does remember a look, but it was long, long a go when he was still alive and much younger - When Imelda had fallen over and her mama had ran over quickly, a look much similar Cris was describing to him as the mother reared with anger. There was also that time when Ernesto got over protective of him like a wolf over its cub, something he never quiet understood why. "Yeah... yeah, I know that look." Hector says, chuckling awkwardly. "But I suppose.... It doesn't make sense why Casales would give.. that look to you."

"I mean... yeah you asked but--" Cris sighs. "Isn't he just the manager of the hotel?"

"He is, yah.. which makes it even more weird.." if Hector has lips, he would be biting them purposefully. "It’s not like your going to take me away, aye?" Hector grins, nudging his friend.

Cristobal lets out a small meep at the nudge, a flare of heat flickering though his markings before he awkwardly laughs. "S-sí! Who could imagine that!"

Hector dramatically falls on Cris, his back at arches as he placed his back hand in despair - a damsel in distress as one leg raises high. 

"Oh, oh no! Somebody, somebody help poor old Me!" Hector couldn't help the laughter that followed quickly after, snortling.

Cristobal feels another rush of heat, letting out his own laugh at Cherry's dramatics and grinning. Act, play-- this is--

"Ahahaha! I have you now?" His hands dart, tickling where he can as he acts the role give.

"Oh, nooooo~!" Hector cries with a bountiful of laughter, arching under Cris' attack, his smile so wide it didn't matter if it hurt. "Hes--! Hahaha! Attaahahaking Me! Oh- Oh! The ruffians got his hands - haaahahands on Me!"

"That's right!" Cristobal laughs, tickling Cherry more, delighting in his laughter. "You can't escape now!"

"Oh my goshhhh...!" Hector squeals, squirming out if Cris' lap as he gets away from the attacker. "Mauahahha! Take that, Ruffian!" Hector grins with victory, chest all puffed out in exaduration.

"No you don't Cherry!" Cris jumps up, waggling his fingers for a moment before jumping at Cherry and tumbling them over. "Mwhahagah! Not so easy! To escape!" He laughs

"Ooof!" Hector exclaims as they fall back, only to open his eyes a with Cris looming above him with a grin. It clicks again.

"Cherry- I thought I misheard you before! Where does that come from?" Hector asks with curiosity more than anything.

Cristobal's laughter slowly patters out, as he hears the question, awkwardly sliding himself back and coughing. Ay dios, the nickname that's--

"I uhhh-- it's-- I mean-- you know, the-- uhh--" he stumbles, feeling awkwardly warm, as he tries to just say-- he averts his eyes. "I just-- uhh"

Hector grins mischievously, leaping up as Hector takes his opportunity as he tackles his pinned down friend, unintentionally showing off his golden tooth. "Lets see how you like it!" Hector demands as he begins his waves of tickling.

"Ahh no th-aat tttiiiicklles!" Cristobal laughs, squirming and helplessly trying to catch Cherry's hands in between the tickle assault, only to find himself laughing too hard.

Hector joins in with the laughter, but he doesn't resent at all. Not one bit. "C'monnnn! I won't stop until you tell me why~!" Hector teases - Well, sort of anyway.

"Nnooo!" Cris wriggles as Cherry's fingers dance over his bones, tickling all the way. "It's-- it's yo-our EYES!!" He eventually manages to burst out in the sea of laughter. "Th-the co-lour-- it's-it's  _ cherry" _

Only then and only then did Hector stop in his assault, remaining straddled above Cris as he gives him a rather curious look. 

"No one - Has really called me that - not - not that I have a problem with it! It's.. it's actually pretty cute."

Cris heaves in breaths, ribcage heaving, almost aching as his laughter fades and he dazedly smiles up at Cherry.

"Y-you don't mind?" His voice is breathless filed with wonder.

"No! No, I don't mind. Not at all." Hector beams; before realizing there position as his markings  _ glow. _ "Dios, lo Siento- I probably weigh like a tone of bricks!"

"Ay, I'm-I'm glad" Cris sighs, before immediately fliushing himself when Cherry points out their... position. "Ayyy-- n-not really Cherry! Barely noticeable really!" His voice is a slight octave too high to his shame.

"A.. are you sure?" Hector raises a sceptical brow bone, leaning forward, eyes narrow. It was a playful gesture more than anything.

"S-í" and that's a squeak. Awkward and high as he tries to continue grinning and not make this awkward.

"But, erh -- I just wanted to say thanks... for being my friend, Cris." Hector smiles softly as he leans back, careful of where he placed his hands down.

"Ay--" Cris blinks, before smiling at the statement, "y-you to Cherry. Gracias amigo!"

Hector smiles before glancing at the clock, not realizing how quick time had passed! He quickly stands up as he reaches a hand for Cris to grab, if he so wishes. 

"I didn't realize how late it was - I need to head back. But... I'm glad we sorted things out.." Hector says smiling softly.

Cristobal gladly takes the offered hand with a small laugh, looking to the clock himself and nodding. 

"Alas! Our time runs short--" he adds his own dramatic flair before laughing and nodding. "Sí! Well-- see you next shoot then!"

Hector steals another opportunity to hug Cris, squeezing him as he let's his friend go without resentment. They will see each other very soon, Hector reminded himself- taking steps back as he bid way to the front door. He waves faintly.

Hector turns his back and opens the door, calling back after his friend. "Adios, amigo!" Hector calls as he shuts the door over him, relaxing as he presses himself against the closed door. That had went far better than Hector could have ever expected, a tired grin falling after. He knew now, between them both that they needed to be careful around Casales and Adrian- something, something wasn't right about them. But.. Hector couldn't exactly pin what, but until then And only then, Hector would leave things the way they are, strolling out of Cris apartment as the sun began to set over the buildings.


	13. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the lack of posting. I lost inspiration in the fandom but its back again <“3 Sorry to my friends who have waited patiently.

The manager's teeth are practically grinding as he stares at the scene set up in front of him. The room remodelled to match a dance studio and-- his hands curl and his shoulders square-- how dare that-- that-- beside him Adrien and the cameraman are ignored, it's the man out on the floor with _ his _ boy who is the problem.

"Alright you two!" Adrien calls.

Hector grins at the male model sitting next to him, he has done his job so often- rather than being nervous with meeting fellow workers, he was more excited. Sure, he was still a bit unnerved with his last experience... But he had Casales and Cris watching over him, raising to his feet with a grin. Today was going to be a very interesting session.

"Okay now!" Adrien's voice is clear in the air and Casales steps back as the director nods his head. "You two ready? Señorito, could you possibly start at the door and-- sweep across the room?" Like a teacher, no nonsense in a classroom! He looks to the other model. "Señor--"

"Casually waiting el director?"

"Sí. Okay! Cristobal be ready on the signal!"

Hector nods with a strange air of business and determination, turning his back to Adrien as he makes his way to the door with a sway in his hips. It was a perfect opportunity to practise before the cameras began to roll. In no time, Hector was ready and perched by the door. 

"Ready, Adrian!"

Casales watches the boy walk over to the door, gaze sharp before looking to Adrien. There is the faintest pull to Adrien's mouth but he doesn't comment on the lack of an address instead nodding his head to the cameraman. 

Time for the shoot to start then. He returns to glaring at the other model.

Hector inhales before he makes the first move, a wave of confidence brisking over him as he claps his hands, arms opening with welcome as he approaches his student with a shine winning grin. "Welcome, welcome to my dance class, Señor... Senor..?"

The model straightens from his slightly lounged position to face Héctor, expression casually at ease and unruffled, he lightly bows to him, before straightening.

"My pleasure to be here, instructor"

"That's good to hear. Your here yo learn tango, correct? First lesson, is you want to be able to shake you bones and get all relaxed.. then, we can start with the basics - that Is, if your completely new to tango?" Hector asks with an expected brow.

"Sí!" The man says, a disarming smile on his face as he nods. Shaking himself faintly with some amusement. "Of course!"

"Noooooww... shake!" Hector implies as he himself shakes his bones, his everything to get rid of any last nerves pulling at him.

With more obvious amusement this time, eyes watching Héctor shake the model follows. Shaking out his bones with an echoing rattle, before taking a breath at the end and straightening with a smile.

Hector slowly reaches out to gently take the models hand, bringing it to his hip graced with fine velvet. He brings him more forward and brings them ever closer.

Casales watches the proceedings with a tight forced smile. Practically bristling as he watches the model practically waltz around the room with _ his _ boy. Hands in places that he just _ can't _ stand seeing them. Too close, too intimate-- he crosses his arms tapping one foot-- this is fine, it's all--

Hector inclines his head as a gesture to follow his lead, his foot taking a step forward so the others went back. A wriggle of his hips as the gems shakes and gleams.

Casales teeth grit even further behind his smile as he watches, eyes narrowed on where that _ interloper's _ hands are-- until he gets a mite bit distracted by the sashay of hips, the slide of a scarf and the shining glint of gemstones that dazzle. To avoid been too obvious with his-- leering --he raises his gaze up, averting it too-- hair that shines as it halos the boy's head as he smiles and-- ay dios.

"Perfecto.. now, just follow after me." Hector praises, steps out, away and in, presses up against the man with another shake of his hips as his hands meet up in the air to clap.

Casales eyes can't help but be drawn again to that sash as the boy moves, rocking and-- a small strangled sound escapes him seeing-- how dare-- that--

Casales eyes can't help but be drawn again to that sash as the boy moves, rocking and-- a small strangled sound escapes him seeing-- how dare-- that--

Hector hums as he tells around his partner, grinning mischeviously as he scops up behind him, leaning into him aa his arms wrap around at the waist. The dance was very enticing.

Casales feels himself choke, seeing them pressed like that, dancing so close and the other model, the interloper, with a sly grin, eyes watching _ his _ boy. He squeezes his hands, he has to remain--

The choke goes unheard of as Hector fondles with some of his partners hair with another spin. An expression of invitation as he beckons his finger. Taking the rose from his hair as be bites the steam.

Casales feels a twitch to his eye as they spin around breaking apart, the beckoning-- the-- he snaps to straight as the man nods sharply, following Héctor's beckon and moving forwards as if to sweep him off his feet.

Hector waggles his eye brows as he's ready to be swept off his feet, a blur of fabric as he dips and arches his back, the flick of his foot raising high in the air like an arrow. Hector gleams as he snaps back up, pressing close to the model as if in a gesture of a kiss. "You did amazing! Your such a fast learner! Muy bien!"

_ That's it _

Casales strides across the room in a few steps, ignoring Adrien's snap of the head and motion to stop. Eyes fixed on this _ usurper _ who's arms are curled far too close to Héctor, faces almost touching, leaning as if--

And the praise-- he lets out a low growl as the model leans-- only to yelp when he grabs and pulls him back and away-- _ he is the one who's going to be whisking Héctor away anywhere! _

Hectors eyes widen at the interruption of.. Casales?! The model being pulled back by the scruff of his neck an expression much like himself. He whips his head around to Adrian, confused -- this certainly wasn't apart of the script! Right? Right?

The model looks much like a startled cat when he's released, watching him as he takes his _ rightful _ place. Awkwardly mimicking the hold he'd seen Héctor direct earlier and trying to show that--

Okay, he doesn't really know how to dance. But one hand linked, the other on the boy's hip. One step, two? Almost like marching right.

"You look a fool Señor!" The model snipes from somewhere behind as he fumbles the movement he'd seen before.

"Ow- ouch, wrong foot, bad timing!" Hector scolds Casales, the camera was still rolling at this point.. so maybe it was to catch them both of guard? "And your back needs to be straighter. Like this." Hector says as he pulls the manager closer. He was a teacher. He had to stick go his role.

There is a small burst of heat in his markings as he hears the chiding, but he tries to follow, straightening himself up, shifting his feet. The closeness of their bodies sending a thrill through his bones as he nods his head.

"Ahh I see!"

"Left foot back, Right, left..." Hector says, but it's clear - Casales had no sense of rhythm at all in his bones. It was almost irritating to put up with, the occasional step on the foot. "How - How about we take a break?" Hector suggests with a strained smile.

"Ay..." Casales almost weakly nods, almost grumbling at himself, frustrated by--

"You call _ that _ dancing?" He snaps around to see the other model looking at him amused. "Don't quit your day job Señor!"

"Hey No, no bullying here is welcome in my lessons." Hector scolded the model, pointing a boney finger towards him as he waggled it, tuting.

The model looks almost put out at the scolding, before rolling his eyes and looking away. Casales just blinks, huffing. Crossing his arms and grumbling again, under his breath.

Hector nods, pleased that he had everything under control. Hector knew, that this point could possibly well be edited as he turns to Adrien.

"What else needs to be done, Adrien?"

"Well obviously... you teach them" Adrien sighs, rolling his eyes. 

Behind Héctor the model is looking disinterestedly at the wall and Casales has gotten back to his feet. Brushing himself down, neatening up. Straightening himself.

"It's what your 'role' is sí?" Serves him, interrupting like that. Now he can get embarrassed on camera for not been able to dance.

"Si. Si." Hector agrees with Adrien, on this topic - turning on his heel to face his two students. He claps to get there attention. "I now want you both to practise together! But do go a little easier on him, he's a much more.. slower learner than yourself" Hector says regarding to Casales.

He bristles, but unfortunately-- taking a deep breath, he blows it out before turning to the almost put-out seeming model. With a huff the other man extends a hand pulling him into position and--

"No! I will lead!"

"But - Señor, you don't know how to dance... So how can you follow the lead?" Hector folds his arms across his chest, raising a brow bone in expectation.

Casales meets Héctor's gaze challenging for all of a moment before he sighs.

"I-- I suppose you are right Instructor--" he huffs and the model grins as he allows him to take the lead position.

"Good, now... begin." Hector says with a clap of his hands once more, anticipating what is to play before him.

When the model leads he does his best. One step, two, ignore the man's winces and grit teeth just focus on-- one, and two-- straighten the posture!

Hector face palms at the terrible display of the tango. Casales was probably a good manager- but a dancer.... nada. "Come on, in time, in time!"

"I'm trying--" the model grinds out when he winces. Trying to follow but. "Uno, dos, uno, dos!" The model huffs, wincing as he _ tries _

Hector rolls his eyes, grabbing the hair tie wrapped around his wrist and tied it in a long ponytail. "Right. You, Señor. Watch us. Watch our feet." Hector says to Casales, as he walks over to the model and takes his hands, back straight as his feet begin to take over.

Casales jolts back as the boy sweeps in. The long hair wig pulled back in an almost distracting ponytail as that hair swishes-- only to gasp, eyes narrowing at the other model again been--

Reluctantly he looks down, focusing on their feet, hands flexing at his sides faintly. Wanting again to interject himself and just _ separate _ them.

The movement of feet happen again, but at a slower pace for Casales to catch up and understand the pattern. He turns his head to Casales, "This is a simple one. Now..." Hector slinks from the model to the manager, grasping his strong hands that felt worn and used. Hector props up Casales back with a nudge of a hand. "You need to keep your back _ straight.. _ now, copy what you just seen."

Oh! Casales faintly jolts as the boy returns to him. Straightening himself up as directed and taking a deep breath-- now to follow that movement-- the first step has him wincing, awkward and almost off balance as he's-- slightly distracted-- before he catches himself and--

Maybe this isn't so hard after all?

"That's better, a slight improvement. Now.. again, and repeat until you feel confident until learning the next move." Hector guides, staring a head at a picture frame in the hall.

"Sí! _ Instructor" _ Casales nods his head sharply, repeating the motions, just wishing that the boy would turn his head, look at him-- or maybe this is for the best.

It's enough of a distraction been in such proximity, the long wig dancing and that sash waving with their movements-- ay dios!

They repeat the steps several times before Hector is confident enough that Casales ensures his steps, releasing his hands as he brings him over to the model by the wrist. 

"Now, you two practise those footsteps."

He follows after the boy, the grip on his wrist just-- not enough after the held hands and the steps and-- and now he's back facing that other model who's practically sneering at him. He narrows his eyes, lips pulled back in a snarled smile--

But they practice. One and two, one and two! No stepped feet.

"Perfecto! Well done to the both of You!" Hector praises to them both, clapping. "Now, next move..! I'm going to step it up a bit." Hector warns Casales, gently pulling the pair apart before taking ahold of the model again. His hips begin to shake, slow "You want to entice your partner, it's all apart of the dance." The models hands encircle Hectors hips, soft along the pelvis.

You-- you want to _ what? _ Almost aghast he watches as Héctor resumes dance with the model shaking his-- oh! His hips are just that little bit exposed and the sight is only ruined by the offending model's limb.

"Now, it's your turn!" 

Another exchange, as Hector presses close to Casales. The shaking of his hips begins as he guieds Casales hand.

Casales' eyes widen, as he takes _ his _ position again, letting Héctor guide his hand into the proper position as he feels him press closer, the shifting fabric letting him see-- ay, ay, ay!

Hector rolls his hips against Casales, much like he did to the more advanced model. "It takes up a lot of energy, doing the tango. The stamina." Hector informs Casales while staring into his eyes, his soul. He leans forward as he puts the rose in the man's hair, chuckling.

Casales chooses to simply nod his head, a small grunt breaking from his lips at the boy's words. Not trusting his own as he meets those all consuming eyes. Playful and focused, with that glint and-- he blinks, the rose traded between them. A curling flicker in his bones as he grins. 

This-- this he could get used to. The proximity, the closeness. His hands holding the boy as he leans in--

"That's it. Be more confident with your dance partner, and just keep moving your body." Hector informs Casales as he whispers in his stapes, all aware that the student bystanding knew all the laws and regulations of dancing.

There is a tingle of pleasure, a shiver up His spine as he feels the boy's breath just brush over his stapes. Those whispered words, the sheer _ promise _ in them. An allure to them and he just wants to--

But now isn't the time, it's not the time. Now is the time for _ confidence, assurance _ and _ dance! _

Hector grins in a mischievous sort of way as he brings his hands down, shaking the palms as he encircles Casales with a series of spins, surprisingly undeteriated by the long wig as it whipped and curled in his way. "Now, do what feels right to you!"

What feels right? His gaze sharpens, following the boy in his spins, hands clasping where he can. Holding the boy and--

He dances-- sways around the room lifting and spinning, that _ dip _ he had seen before-- this he can do. And no stepping on any feet this time. _ Confidence. _ That is the key!

Hector laughs like a child being offered sweets for the first time at being picked up and swayed, the dips flowing surprisingly well despite the lack of experience with Casales... he almost felt like some sort of Princess as he lands on his feet like a trained cat, falling to his knees as he looks up at the man with panting breath. The dance was exhilarating just as much as it was exhausting.

Casales can't help his own faintly breathless laugh as the boy's laughter echoes. When they come to a stop he meets the boy's gaze with a smile, that was rather-- enjoyable. 

Moreso _ this _ position. With the boy down on his knees, hands still just faintly clasped in his own, the fact that he's looking _ down _ as the boy looks up to meet his gaze. Those breathless pants level with-- ay dios-- his eyes just sharpen, focusing on the _ lovely _ image painted in his mind. There is a lot of potential in this position.

Hector blows the strands of flying bangs out of his eyes with breathless laughter, slowly standing up with the help of Casales hands entwining with his own. It was clear the dance was now over, as Hector slowly pulled back his hands. "You did amazing, Señor."

Casales can only watch as the boy shifts that hair, the light catching and the strands around his eyes-- ay dios. His grip ever so faintly tightens as the boy stands up, and that _ praise. _

"Gracias Instructor!" He says a shiver in his bones. "It was only due to your wonderful teaching!" And oh how he wants to sweep the boy off his feet again, carry him off and--

He inclines his head, hearing someone clear their throat to call for attention.

Hector pulls his head at the sound of coughing, brow raising high. He had.. he had almost actually forgotten he was being filmed- he was enjoying this role far to much! Hector takes a step back as he scratches the back of his skull, grin all awkward.

"Casales--" Adrien's voice has a note of warning that has him straightening right up. He smoothes down his shirt again and nods Adrien takes a steadying breath and just looks past him. "Good work Señorito. That was a marvellous performance despite some-- unforeseen developments!"

"Muchas gracias, Adrien. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance." Hector says with the smallest of smiles, more on edge with Adrien more than he has ever been. "Can I get undressed Now? It's really hot in here!"

"Of course, Señorito." Adrien inclines his head while Casales just stands for a moment. Turning over that statement in his skull-- _ get undressed _ and _ it's hot in here. _ Well, isn't that telling.

Hector nods with his departing, turning on his heel with a flurry of fabric before leaving the hall, not before thanking the young model for the dancing, and... for putting up for what had just happened.

When the boy leaves Casales gaze sharpens on his retreating form, the swish of those hips and the hair trailing down the boy's spine. His gaze hardly bothering to be hidden as he watches with _ want. _

Only to choke, almost undignified yelping as Adrien snags him by his collar, dragging him with a tsk out of the room. Only releasing him once they're out and the door has shut behind them. Crossing his arms, the shorter director peers up with a narrowed, sharp gaze on him.

"We need to _ talk."_

* * *

The room is small and enclosed, the door slamming behind as Casales follows inside. He bristles with anger. "What even was _ that?!" _

"What was what?" Casales dusts himself off, knowing what his friend is angry over but not particularly caring. "I was merely supervising, as the niño asked. To protect him of course," he gives a quick bemused look to Adrien "you and I both know _ all _ the potential dangers out there."

Adrien raises a high brow bone as he begins to jab a finger within Casales ribs. "Oh! Really now? Protecting? By actually putting him in MORE DANGER? Clearly I don’t understand your logic here, surely you might want to explain what is your definition of _ protecting _?"

He narrows his eyes, a tight smile sliding onto his face as he meets Adrien's demand with a roll of the eyes:

"You well know this is complicated. I have to maintain an appearance--" he has to-- he curls his hands faintly. "As long as he sees me as someone safe-- well." He lets out a sigh. "As far as he knows I _ am _ protecting him here!"

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You can even barely control yourself! Not even for a split second as he walks through the doors, you’re head over heels and want to rip his clothes off!"

His friend was only met with more prodding fingers to the chest. "My point is- you don't even try to hide it. What happened to being subtle?!"

Casales rolls his eyes, wiping Adrien's hand away and shaking his head. Letting out a sigh. An almost distant look in his eyes as he thinks of the boy.

"Ay-- I try-- but that boy-- ayyy!" His hands clasp faintly and his teeth wear slightly at his lip, just recalling-- "He is _ impossible _ to resist! And ayy you do your job too well! How can't _ you _ help it?"

Adrien rolls his eyes in exaggeration. It was his turn, this time. "Actually, yes. Yes I can. Last I remembered, he is a tenant at your residence, not you damn wife. There is a time and place were we can indulge, but it has to be chosen carefully. It's always worth the wait in the end.... now only if you can wait until the shoot finished."

He blinks-- his-- "Ay, sí, sí! But I still cannot imagine how you can be so unaffected!" He shakes his head, almost as if with mock pity. "His eyes, his voice and hair-- and ayy the outfits you dress him in. Leading so easily, emphasising those thin bones and his slight frame--" he sighs, closing his eyes for just a moment, oh if only--

"Alright, alright. Don't you even dare consider getting a boner while discussing with me. We're talking business, remember?" Adrien reinforms Casales, clicking his fingers to gain his attention."Besides, aren't the stuff you asked more than enough to keep you entertained on your own?? you even complaining that you are running out of space to store-"

"Sí! Sí!" He shakes away Adrien's accusation with a small, faint growl to his voice. "But-- it never seems enough! Ay, it's maddening Adrien. To know I have to _ wait" _ or content himself with those photos and videos when he _ knows _ the boy is that close. So close, but he can't afford--

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't rushing and jumping into things, wanting things now and not scaring off the boy, who's to blame? Oh, right! That's you. We seriously can't work like this!" Adrien rubs the bridge of his none existing nose.

Cris sighs as he kneels to the floor as he closes and locks the briefcases full of equipment, organized and what not as he hears shouting from the door Adrien and Casales had walked into, it was muffled- but as he lingered closer, he heard Adrien squak; "_ we can't work like this!" _ Which confused Cris to the bone. As far as he was aware, apart from the covering of Hector hotel manager.. he bites at his lip.

"Ay like you didn't mishandled that either--" he grumbles before his expression shifts, a glint in his eyes and slightly opening his mouth. "But Adrien. Amigo-- I so look forwards to the next ones. What you put him in, what he does-- ayy is it going to be more?"

Adrien sighs as he straightened his suit, adjusting it with a tug and pull. This again, honestly? You'd believe his friend was a raging hormonal teenager, not a senior citizen. "Look, look. If you promise me not to interfere again, your more than welcome to stay -- But, if you seriously can't control yourself I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Casales plasters on a put on look, almost mock offence. "Come on now Adrien. You wound me!" He shakes his head. "Such distrust in your old amigo!" Dramatically, because he _ can act _ when he needs to, he looks at Adrien. "So much doubt, really?"

There was a pause, a raised brow bone.

"I doubt you because so know you. " Adrien informs his friend with a sign. Adrien wasn't fond of the often, outburst of surprises he had whenever they were sparked. Nothing ever good really came from them.

Casales gives one more mock wounded look to Adrien, before he shifts, straightening up. Almost amused, he looks at Adrien "You, always make a deal out of such things. Worrying too much, amigo. Well anyway.." he shakes his head "When is the next shoot scheduled anyway, you have any particular plans yet?"

There was another tired sigh. "Ugh, I'll tell you when I get news.. it's not even a few minutes and you're losing control again already.. " A wave of a hand to his friend as he reaches for the door, to turn the door knob and stumble with unexpected surprise. Both were just as shocked as each other.

"Huh.. How long have you been here?"

There was a hint of suspicion.

"Uhhrh--!! I just got here!"

Another break of silence as Adrien studies Cristobal’s strange mannerisms, a nod.. he very much so doubted Cris was telling the truth, as he fidgeted and twitched under his sceptical glare. But that was just his suspicion.

"I am not losing control!" Casales is _ not _ whining when he speaks, merely stating fact. "I am just-- asking. You know that!" he says watching Adrien open the door back up, ready to leave only to blink, startled to see the cameraman there. Narrowing his eyes for a moment, just watching and trying to gauge~~ Those little movements and twitches, how much did that _ interloper _ hear?

"Oh- Señor - You know Hector's manager??"

"Si.. he is an old friend of mine. Why?" Adrien asks, eyes narrowed into slits at his photographer- cameraman, whatever he is. "Unlike you to ask any questions of who I indulge with?" Adrien snaps at Cris like a snake ready to attack, but he holds back. Firm on the door.

"Sí! We're old _ amigos _ Casales rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. This-- boy is under Adrien's jurisdiction anyway. So with a huff, some small bit of irritation he slides by Adrien, merely giving him one last look. Giving the _ cameraman _ one last suspicious glare of his own, relishing in the subtle flinch and wince that receives. "Adíos Adrien, Cameraboy. I shall see you at the next shoot then." he nods, turning and leaving with heavy steps up towards his own room.

Adrien huffs as he is nudged out of the way, tsking. 

"Come on, Cristobal."

And with that, they both leave with a distance between him and Casales.

Cris can't help but to slightly look back towards the hotel as they leave. Just turning over what he managed to overhear and _ wondering. _ Wasn't the manager-- he feels El Director's gaze, and plasters on his best 'oblivious' look, as if he hadn't-- as if he wasn't struggling to understand. Why would that man be seemingly _ encouraging _ or even _ excited _ for the sessions? With all his prior behaviour, it doesn't match.

He doesn't understand-- his hands faintly twitch and he _ knows _ his smile seems fixed. But with some relief he's able to slip from El Director, catching the gondola on his own. Able to just relax for a moment, staring at the buildings as they pass and just-- something isn't adding up.

His hands curl on the railing of the gondola-- maybe he should-- no! Cherry is already dealing with enough and-- he... can't jump to conclusions. Maybe there's some piece of information he's missing. He can't just accuse. Not on such a small thing-- he could be wrong. He takes a breath, he will have to wait, see if next time he could hear and observe more. He'll at least watch the manager.

Just in case.


	14. Consolidation

Adrien surveys the room with a critical eye, pleased and assured that all the props are in place, Cristobal is suitably prepared and the Rivera boy is getting changed now it's just a matter of-- he scowls when a certain currently unwelcome--

"No!" He turns with a sharp frown. "Out! Out!" He could just  _ feel _ the imminent disaster coming-- so he ignores Gaizka's protests and just shoves him back out the door. "No!"

Hector raises a high brow at the inconsistent shouting, popping his head out the changing room to see Casales back - where - where was he going?

"Hey, Adrien - where’s Casales going??" Hector asks with a hint of concern, head tilted to the side as he cast a side long way glance to Cris, then back to Adrien.

Adrien sighs, only half turning back to Rivera to look at him. 

"He's simply not going to be attending from now on" he states almost flatly.  _ No more interruptions. _ He turns around fully and smooths himself down. "He does have other duties to attend to Señorito, and this will help us in making the shoots run smoother!"

Hector blinks as he steps out from the door, wasn't expecting- "But Adrien, he's looking out for me- he's not doing anything wrong." Well.. That was honestly debatable, especially since  _ last time _ specifically.

"Maybe not" Adrien frowns, before huffing out a breath and shaking his head. "But he  _ does _ still have his own business to run. And with fewer interruptions things shall move along quite nicely." He nods his head, assured. And really, without Gaizka and his leering he can put all his focus on what's going on. Directing the camera and silent motions to Rivera or any other actors where needed. Nice and easy.

Adrien can feel the faint twitch in his eye. Dios they don't have time for this-- instead he takes a deep breath, steadying himself. He just tsks shaking his head, how Rivera could possibly  _ trust _ Gaizka in his obvious leering--

"Let's just get to work, shall we Señorito?"

Cristobal looks up, mild confusion in his eyes. He isn't entirely sure-- but he straightens, meeting Cherry's gaze with what he hopes is reassurance. It will be easier for them all to work without that man looming like a hawk in the background.

Hector eyes meet Cris' gaze of reassurance, which actually helped as he slowly nodded. Maybe it was for the best? But still - Adrien. Adrien was just as unpredictable as Casales, but Cris... He smiles softly at the cameraman.

"Okay- let's do- this!"

Casales will never admit that after he was kicked out he spent the next few days pouting and furiously going back through the various bills and payments for the hotel, dealing with complaints distracting himself from his frustration.

Still, the very day there is a knock, a box and delivery to his door, a snarled grin covers his face, he brings it into his penthouse, carefully locks the door-- and sets himself up comfortably. The tape slid into the player, a comfortable cushion beneath him-- all ready to settle in and  _ indulge. _

It was Hector on the screen, as the television glows in the darkness as the camera zooms in on his hips, then to his feet, as the camera panned up to show the viewer the new outfit he was wearing. Right to the tassles that hanged from his stapes, to the fine detail of the cracks from his skull under the artificial lighting, the fabric of the shirt skirt swaying as he turned around, hips cocked out.

Casales eyes greedily take in the image on the screen, a faint gasp, teeth wearing at his lips as his hand creeps towards his belt. Ay, to see those long legs and the skirt framing those hips, so easy to imagine himself just  _ lifting-- _

As the skirt swirls, the camera is angled in away that can just barely see the thighs before hidden by darkness, his hand in particular picking it up to give the skirt more life. His hands trail along the thin belt along his skirt, almost as if he was to unbuckle it and allow the skirt to drop to his ankles, but - he didn't, his hands ghosting over the rounded bones, up and up..

His hands fumble at his own belt without thinking, a faint grunt leaving his lips as he follows that sashay of the boy's hips and the smallest tease, those hands raising up--

"Ay!"

There was a bed in the shot next, a beckon of his boney finger to draw higher the viewer closer. He lies on a double bed for two, as his back dips and arches like that of a cat when yawning. Hair flared back in a silent moan, the skirt riding as it hikes up further, further at his stretch.

Casales stares, leaning forwards when beckoned, mouth partially open as his hand dips into his unclipped pants, that bed, so open and inviting, the arch to the boy's back-- his fingers itch-- pressing in time with those movements drawing grunts and groans-- 

If only he were there with the boy-- pressing him down on those sheets and blankets, the boy's arches into him-- the skirt pulled and hiked up!

"Don't be so shy--" he huffs, hand pressing down.

Hector wags a finger at the camera as he opens his legs for a split second, showing very briefly the soft pastel pink underwear he was wearing underneath. One of his many favourites pairs, might he add. The then viewed from Hector back and spine, to give the viewer a prospective of his submission, rolling on his back as he opens his legs in away that had his underwear completely on show, but he didn't. He slowly closes his legs with a chuckle above, the camera capturing his mischievous grin, playful eyes..

Casales hand presses down hard at those peaks. The slight glimpse of a pink slip under the dress, he groans, low in the back of his throat. Just itching to grab, to pull them down pushing that skirt, the boy rolling over  _ so submissive, so willing and inviting-- _

"Don't tease me so--" he heaves. Those eyes shining, promising play and mischief.

He sits on the edge of the bed now, his legs open and inviting as the dress rolls up at his thighs, criss crossing his legs in away that was certainly daring. It almost went too perfect, as his movements were fluent and flexible, the skirt only going so far high before the fabric covered the prize the viewers wanted.

Ay dios-- that fabric just taunts him. Shifting with the boy's movements, the small glimpses of his pelvis under that fabric kept maddeningly just out of full view-- if anything it makes his own rubbing more fervent, desperately wishing he'd just  _ pull it up. _ Show him, beg with those eyes and the sway of those hips--

Hector slowly lies down onto his back, the fabric riding up to show the pink underwear with open and inviting legs, only to stand and give a twirl to the camera, a shake and wiggle of his hips. The video was almost over.

_ Again. _ Nothing more than a tiny slip, a tease, the slightest of glimpses-- "fuck--" he groans, gritting his teeth and forcing his hand to still, to hold. The video isn't done yet-- but just the verge--

"Damn it! Oooh-- Mierda!! You-you-- damn you-- naughty little--" he groans, curse that boy's teasing. All without effort to.

He turns around, and hikes his skirt up in a way that had the fabric ghosting over the curve of his boned bum, bending down as he pretended to stretch, the camera panning close to his long and thin legs, another twirl, before he gracefully falls to his knees, looking up into the camera with such puppy dog eyes that were so big, so wide, so imposingly innocent. The video flickers off as Hector does a gentle wave to the camera, a smile gracing his boned lips as he then blows a kiss, a wink to a goodbye to the viewer.

"Fu-ck!" Casales curses as the skirt falls, the curve of the boy's backside and the focus of the camera-- ay dios-- if only--

His hand grinds-- pressing palm flat-- bones rattling as the boy spins, falling with fluid ease. Those wide captivating  _ innocent _ eyes gazing right up and into him-- he shudders-- for a moment when the boy kisses and blows--

"Ayyyy! Ay! Sí that's---" he moans, fingers jolting as he closes his eyes and-- "Mhmmm sí!" If only it were the  _ real _ deal.

He sighs, basking for a few moments-- hand still faintly rubbing over his pubic arch before he stops. Reclips his belt and stands to get a glass of water-- hitting rewind on the way up and just-- Dios-- if only he could have more than this. These tapes and that boy so close-- yet maddeningly just out of reach outside his fantasies. He sighs sipping the water and leaning with an arched back and half smile. But he knows, patience will be rewarded as Adrien has told him.

Time and time.

When he wanders back he presses play-- running the tape from the start again, eyes greedily following while his hands swipe his phone. Sipping his glass he dials another number. After a few rings it picks up.

"Hola!" He says, voice slightly rough as the boy teases him once more on the screen. "I have some-- new material for you" he pauses, those spread legs, that oh so close-- "and... an idea you might like!"

Hector hums as soft tune as he is settled on the plain looking couch, it was all he really needed - nothing to fancy. Just.. somewhere to have a roof over his head as he strummed softly, the guitar was a gift from Cris he very much so appreciated and it was beautiful, wondrous in its own design.. not as good as his previous guitar, no - But it did it's job for the crave of creating music.

Casales strides almost cheerfully down the hall towards the boy's room, a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes. Both of which he buries under schooled wariness when he reaches the boy's door.

He has to seem concerned, this is a check in after all. Making sure-- he raps the door and smoothes down his jacket, swishing his hair back faintly.

Hector looks up, startled at the sudden knock on his door as he slowly sits up, the guitar hanging by his neck as he makes his way to the door... who possibly was It? He rarely had any friends, or guests.. was it Cris?! Hector eagerly pulls open the door with a bright smile- only to be shut down in denial. 

"Cri- I Oh, Casales..! It's you, urh.. What- are you doing here- I mean, how are you?"

Casales offers an almost bemused look at the greeting before he sighs, managing to sound-- almost relieved that Héctor is none the worse for wear. Still--

"I am doing quite well Héctor!" He nods his head, slightly inclining it as his eyes subtly take in the boy in front of him, instrument and all. "I merely came down to check in on you-- as regrettably I haven't been allowed to attend and monitor the proceedings. Is everything still okay?"

Hector adjusts the guitar so it's at his back, he was wearing more or less some silky kind of nightgown and soft to the touch. He nods at the concerned man, scratching behind his skull. "Si, they have. I was a bit confused why you wasn't allowed to stay at the last shooting, but Adrien was pretty persistent on what he wanted for his own benefits." Hector says with a roll of his eyes.

Casales nods his head, only daring to show understanding in his eyes as he greedily imagines what's under that gown-- waiting for-- he coughs faintly-- looking away for a moment.

"Ahh, that is a relief to hear. That everything is going well and I apologise, for Señor Acosta." He shakes his head, before softly smiling. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Urh, yeah, sure, make yourself feel at home, I guess?" Hector opens open the door further and walks over to the closet in the room, unwrapping his guitar around his neck and placing the fine instrument down.

Casales beams at the boy's back as he's allowed entry. Easily stepping into the room and for a moment just-- it's hardly any different from when he first led the boy up here, maybe rearranged slightly but all still, plain and unassuming at a glance-- almost like the boy himself.

"So--" he pauses, "you have a guitar?"

"Oh, si, I do! Cris gave me it to me as a gift." Hector says as he sits down on the couch, there was a gentle smile as he reminisced the memory.

"Oh?" He feigns interest as the boy sits down, masking the faint flare of irritation that the guitar was a  _ gift _ from that interloping cameraman. He sighs. "You must-- really appreciate such an expensive gift then" a decent guitar was no small price to pay-- how dare that--

"Of course, it means a lot.. they don't exactly come cheap." Hector informs Casale. "So, urh - Can I... can I ask why your here? Have - I done something wrong?"

Casales blinks, shaking his head faintly to clear away the last thoughts of the cameraman before looking at Héctor with a faint crease to his brow.

"No-- no, nothing wrong niño. I merely came as I said, to check in on you. See that you were still comfortable, safe!" He nods his head, "I cannot exactly sit in anymore-- and I just worry that something has happened, that someone is doing something again. Like that cameraboy or some other guest they may sneak in" he sighs.

Hector cringes back at the memory, could feel an uneasy by recalling the memories - memories he didn't want to remember. "N-no, nothing of the sort. Everything has.. actually been going well. Oh - could - could you actually make some of that tea of yours? It really helps me to relax. I seriously don't k ow what you do to make it happen. Is there any secret?" Hector leans forward with a raised brow bone, eyes twinkling with curiosity."I'm really good at keeping secrets." He says in a hushed tone.

Casales nods his head. Smiling at the boy-- well that makes his job easy.

"Sí! Sí of course. Anything for my favourite tenant!" He nods before pausing. "It's just the particular mix of herbs niño, an old recipe in the family"

"Oh, really?" Hector perks up, eagerness clearly sketched upon his skeletal features as he's bobbing up and down in childish excitement. "I can already taste it - kind of.. ehe. "

He laughs as he turns, disguising his surprised delight at the giggles. Striding easily towards the kitchen, head faintly shaking. Now-- how much will he need to measure out to make this work? 

Or perhaps-- he could lengthen the stay a bit-- on cup-- see if he could coax the boy to play. A  _ private _ show on that guitar... then a second cup maybe? Yes-- he prepares the cup easily now. Plan in mind.

"Muchas gracias, Casales." Hector says with admiration, observing Casales from the couch as his legs gently dangled.

Casales faintly hums as he finishes preparing the tea, the kettle whistling as it boils and he pours the cup-- turning with a smile as he brings it over to Héctor. Now how to go about this? 

"So how long have you played?"

"Oh, I've been playing since I was a child with Ernesto, we go way back." Hector rolls his eyes at even the mentioning of his name, taking the warm cup with a "muchas gracias."

"Oh?" Casales arches a brow faintly at the mention of the famous músico. "The  _ famous _ one?" he shakes his head slightly, almost too amused. "Ay, don't kid yourself niño..." he rolls his eyes.

Hector almost felt hurt - But it should have been expected, really. Nobody ever believed him. "I'm being serious! I taught him everything I know." Hector huffs as he takes another gulp of the tea.

"Of course you did" Casales manages to almost not sound sarcastic as he indulges the boy with a smile, watching him sip at the tea. Really though, what a claim the boy has. Surely such an important figure would have been mentioned by the famous músico. The boy's lie is too obvious.

_ "I did!." _ Who was he kidding himself? Hector knew he was wasting his breath, but he felt compelled to do his story justice as he finished the rest of his tea, standing up as he approached his guitar, emotionally driven to play it - not caring for Casales to be observing- he, he just wanted to play something that wasn't Ernesto.

Casales unconsciously straightens slightly as the boy snaps his response. Finishing his first cup of tea in one more gulp, before moving across to the guitar. Well, well. Casales' eyes faintly narrow. So that's a sore spot is it? He faintly nods to himself behind the boy's back, settling himself in to wait. Wondering how well the boy plays anyway. Is he all bark over his supposed skills.  _ Teaching De la Cruz all he knows _ as if.

Hector was nothing but all bark and no play. He truly played from the heart of a musician, slinking the guitar strap back over his neck as he pulls out a chair to rest on, a gentle strum - and then, he just plays. He isn't particularly sure what, but he was just playing what he felt in his none existing heart, eyes closing in away as his fingers danced away on the fretboard.

Initially Casales is still somewhat scoffing. As the boy sets himself up, gently strumming and then-- he can't help it. Incredulity crosses his face, he just listens stunned for a moment, faintly leaning forwards, gaze focused not anywhere in particular but rather-- just in Héctor's direction as he's absolutely enraptured. He almost absently finds himself faintly nodding as those fingers  _ dance _ over the stings and that music. Ay dios-- how he plays.

And then, Hector begins to sing. It was a ballad, if Hector remembers. A ballad of two lovers in the revolution, the song ranging from happy to sadness from lovers being split apart from death. From the war.

Casales can only listen to the boy-- his claim is definitely nothing to scoff over. At the least, he has the skills-- ay dios-- he has the  _ voice _ to back it up. Like a sweet siren's song in his stapes, the boy's voice rolls over him, drawing him further forwards, eyes latching onto that slim figure and a hum in his bones. Dios-- how could this possibly be any more alluring. With those notes played and the timbre of his voice-- if only the song were a little more--

Hector is lost in his song, but hadn't expected his voice to falter against him, it was a strange sound, that had him pull an unwanted string. "Ah, sorry- I urh.. Don't know what happened with my voice there, heh. " Hector excuses himself, could feel himself begin to relax as if floating on soft and fluffy clouds.. he slowly puts down the guitar as he struggles with words from the song. "My - urh mind isn't exactly with me -" how else was he supposed to say It? He cringes as he face palms.

"Ay!" at the unexpected hitch and slip, the off note-- Casales can't help but jerk himself back up to straight. Legs slightly spreading themselves again as he unconsciously focuses more on-- Now that's definitely something that is interesting. The interruption, the slip, and even the boy's awkward apology. "No te preocupes por eso!" he waves away the boy's words, eyes faintly sharpening, the tea is working just as well as always. "We all have our... moments."

"Si, si. Our moments." Hector nods his head in agreement as he slips on the couch. "Soo, believe me now?" Hector grins as he pokes at Casales teasingly.

Casales huffs, rolling his eyes, and faintly shifting away from the boy's poking. 

"Well. I believe you can play" he shakes his head, before meeting the boy's gaze with his own. "But that hardly proves that you 'taught De la Cruz' now does it?" he arches a brow, almost faintly hoping that Héctor would scoop that guitar back up, fumble a bit more through the song  _ trying to prove _ his claim and-- he curls his hands slightly on the couch.

Hector sighs with annoyance, he did have a slight point- but then. 

"His guitar! His guitar was mine - Well my guitar was mine. I still don't know how he got It, I would have thought.. ehh.. Anyway, I've been trying to get in touch with him but one word : impossible." Hector says with a matter of fact. "He told me he'd move heaven and Earth for his friend, but then all I remember is waking up here."

Casales blinks, startled for a moment as the boy begins to almost ramble at him over De la Cruz--  _ the guitar _ of all things as well. "But you--" he frowns, brows pulling together, not that he really-- and the boy's other claim, that rings-- something in the back of his mind. A line from a movie, or two, or three. Something. Ay dios is the boy that confused by the drug? "Ay, ay, ay! Niño" he shakes away the doubts.

"What, what?" Hector asks with concern in his voice. "You don't believe me, do you? You probably think I'm loco like everyone else." Hector says with a heavy roll of his eyes.

Casales frowns at the boy, "Well you must see it Niño-- how wild it all sounds," shaking his head. "It is all just-- too unbelievable." He muses on whether he should start to get the second cup ready, or leave the boy for a little bit longer, just see what else he rambles about-- his insistence is-- odd.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Hector sighs with exaggeration , slumping down. "Imelda gave that guitar to me.. for a gift at our wedding."

"Ay--" he breathes out, registering that. "Imelda?" he chooses to ask instead, wondering. Is that the name of the boy's living wife? The one who has thrown him away? His gaze sharpens in focus on the boy, waiting to hear the response.

"Si, she is my wife.. I'm sure it must have been some sort of mistake, some miscommunication between Ernesto and Imelda during my... erg, passing." Hector says solemnly. "We all grew up together, believe it or not. You should have seen Imelda, even now. She was everything I wasn't."

Casales merely nods his head, almost disinterested really as the boy muses on what he knows. He has his confirmation and again-- the statement. "Ay, you don't blame her?" he turns that thought over, slowly standing himself back up. Now seems like the perfect opportunity to start preparing the next serving of that tea. Let the boy ramble on a topic almost mindlessly for a while, something he can mostly tune out. Just listen to that  _ voice. _

"No, No! I don't blame her. If there was any one to blame it was me. I.. I shouldn't have left. But Ernesto, him and his words. What he wanted, what we both wanted- but I had a new purpose other than music. I had a family, a little girl. Ernesto was also apart of that family." Hector says as he watches Casales stand up.

Casales pauses for a moment, half turned to the kitchen as the boy continues on. Blame, words.  _ Ernesto. _ "Right-- Ernesto..." he turns his head slightly towards the boy, stretching himself slightly, straightening, watching. "And how are you so sure that  _ your _ one is the same De la Cruz you claim him to be?" he just has to find out but also--

The boy went off with him? Maybe-- if the boy isn't lying-- well, now. Maybe the boy is  _ more _ of a prize than he thought.

"Big chin, big head, great eyebrows, mustacheeeee, whatever hairstyle his hair is." Hector gestures towards his mop of a hair and briefly styles It in that direction, before it all unflurrs apart. "The way he picks me up - I just know it's him. There's only one Ernesto De La Cruz I know, and that's him. He was a self important jerk even in life." Hector states as a matter of fact. "Ohh and big muscles, arms, strong thick arms..hands too.. heh, feels like nothing when he- when he- oh! I bet, I bet he can even pick us both up! Heh."

Casales faintly hums, walking back into the kitchen, preparing the second cup and just listening to Héctor speak. Confirming-- he grits his teeth faintly, hands curling at that confirmation. So  _ that's _ why the celebrity followed him all the way back. Not just the boy  _ testing _ the water on getting money via that means but-- but then why not rekindle that? He frowns faintly.

"Ay? Pick us both up," he scoffs "surely that's exaggeration"

"Ohhh, and his wisdom handles." Hector sighed dreamily. "Soft and pudgy, ehe.. But since arriving - he's, he's... different. He's.. Not what he used to be Like, when we were alive together. When it was us."

He feels a faint shiver go down his spine when he hears those words. Something curling in his bones, a momentary sharp glint to his smile as he finishes preparing the second cup. Sympathy sliding onto his face.

_ This-- _ this explains why the Celebrity went so far. For sure.

"Sí!" He sighs, walking back towards the couch. "So he's changed, death does that"

"No, not just changed. He's.. just not  _ him _ anymore. Maybe it was the fame that got to him, and lost us along the way." Hector sighs, looking up as Casales offers another tea-which he happily takes.

"Ah of course" Casales nods in faux understanding at the boy's statement. The repeated utterance again. This information, the fact that he's not entirely speaking guarded. All this is honest. Oh how it itches in his bones. What Héctor-- what this boy really is. And now--

Hector takes the cup, and takes another hearty sip, a soft moan falling past his lips at the sweet herbal taste. "Deliciouso. Thank you again, for the tea." There was a long pause. "I do miss my old friend - he's, just, so much different now. I'm not a particular fan of ig- OH- you should have seen him when he was trying to grow that moustache! He couldn't decide what he wanted, it was pretty funny watching him" Hector chuckles at the reminiscing memory of Ernesto drawing ugly sketches on a piece of paper.

"De nada" Casales waves off the thanks. Gaze focused, knowing, that only makes him-- He takes a breath, before settling back down beside the boy on the couch. Tilting his head with some amusement as he listens to the boy's further rambling. "Oh?" He prompts

"Yeah! Like, he's being more of a whore than he used to be! No offense, Ernesto - But all he ever did was fuck like a rabbit. Guy had no dignity. Why does he have to be so attractive anyway? Playing with people's hearts all the time." Hector says with a roll of his eyes. "He was a sly of a dog."

Casales feels his lips twitch into something of a smirk as Héctor continues. Letting out a soft sound. 

"Sounds like you don't like that, huh?" He inclines his head. Sounds rather like Héctor was frustrated with that.

"He made a bet - to. Had us almost freaking killed! He had sex with a wife, and the urh - husband- I think came in and Ernesto.. tried to flirt with himm- but then! He pulled out a big, sharp, pointy thing and was waving it around at us. Said he... was gunna chopp- off our balls, hicc. Like choppy chop! Uwah!" Hector gives a sway here and there, leaning into Casales for support - when had he gotten in this state?? His arm does a stabbing motion to further his point.

Casales bemusedly nods along to the story. Absolutely delighted when Héctor ends up swaying and leaning on him, motioning dramatically and-- this does sound quite the story.

"Not a pleasant situation, I can imagine" he shakes his head, far too amused at the boy's drugged description of the situation.

"Really not, noooo.. yawnnnnn..: Hector stretches like that of a cat and slumps forward, all of a sudden feeling overwhelmingly tired - But he had to continue with the story! "But.. guess What?! Nesto manages to get him laid - with myyy help!"

Casales faintly hums nodding his head. A faint frown as the boy yawns, eyes lighting up, even as he puts on a concerned look. 

"Héctor?"

"Wha??" Hector asks with a blink of his eyes, another yawning stretching from him as he rests his head on Casales lap.

Casales feels some faint heat flicker through his markings as Héctor's head rests in his lap, those eyes blinking up at him, partially glazed with the drug.

"You must be tired," he gently helps the boy to a more upright position "you're almost falling asleep on me here!" Not that he's upset about that-- oh if only.

Hector pouts at Casales, further slouching. He definitely wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to tell more stories about his past. "Buuuutt -- papi, I.. dun wanna sleep.. five more minutes! More storiessss."

Casales manages just barely to keep himself from reacting too much-- just a small choke in the back of his throat, shivers up and down his spine, eyes fixing, wide and dilated on Héctor.  _ Papi, papi, papi _ again.

"Lo siento--" he shakes his head, voice faintly strained as he shuffles himself up, breaths carefully measured. He can't give into-- "But you are-- practically-- almost asleep now!"

"Liaaarrrr, li-liar, pants on.. fireeee." Hector giggles, falling down on the couch as Casales got up - it was weird, how heavy his bones felt - But.. it actually felt kinda.. nice? To be floating on air.

Casales feels that faint heat more in his markings when Héctor giggles. Shaking his head and letting out a small huff. 

"Dios mio--" he rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "Come on now, niño. We'd best get you to bed!" He offers a hand first, ready to pull him up, play a shoulder to lean on. To guide the boy.

"Buuut- I said- five mooreee minuuitess pappiìiiiii!" Hector whines as he clumsily takes the hand offered, almost missing it in the process. The hold was faint and weak, but it was something.

"Sí, sí" he rolls his eyes, oh so tempted to respond to that  _ papi _ with something in kind as he pulls the boy up-- catching him free hand wrapping around to rest just over where his tailbone might be hidden under that silk gown, steadying. "When you're swaying on your feet?"

"Duh, yaahhh. Imma.. magician!" Hector giggles again as he could feel the world spin around him. He could see the bed, definitely- eyes shining like doe as he eagerly races to it, not without crashing into Casales and pulling him down with him, on top of him for all that mattered. "Oopsie."

Casales lets out a faint laugh at Héctor's declaration of being a magician-- sticking close as he stumbles-- racing--

"Careful Niñ--" he's cut off by a rather undignified sound as the boy topples them both over onto the bed. He stares up at the boy with wide eyes for a moment before laughing again. "No harm done Niño!"

Hector raises up, not mindful of where his bones were grinding up against as his pelvis shifts.

"Gasp! Tuck me in, tuck me in papiii!" Hector squeals with excitement as he wriggles more some.

Casales feels a gasp leave him when he feels that movement-- the light press, the ghost of--

"Oh?" He arches a brow amused as Héctor squirms "I wasn't aware you were this clingy mi niño" but internally he adores every second of this. The closeness that title bestowed-- oh how it makes static hum in his bones.

"Me not clingyyy." Hector whines as he holds onto Casales shoulder, lying down on his ribcage as he settled out a long yawn, more wriggling as he clung onto the man.

Says the one clinging to him much like a skeleton style limpet. That wriggling  _ incredibly _ distracting as the boy settles there, so close-- on top of him. Comfortable and-- ay dios.

"Right, right!" He forces a laugh as he struggles to think past the rush of heat going straight to his groin and head-- he can't just roll them over and fuck the boy here and now-- 

Instead he merely shifts himself slightly one hand creeping up, curling around Héctor for a moment as he sighs. Oh if only he could maintain this position.

There was the softest of sounds at the touch, the curve of his hip as he moans. "Thaaat tickleessss, papiii." Hector giggles, nuzzling the man ever closer. How much more closer could they ever get?

Ay dios! That sound, the little giggle and the boy nuzzling into his clavicles-- he feels that all go straight through him, a shiver in his bones. The boy is being-- so forwards now. Is it all the drug? He doesn't remember it being  _ this effective. _ His fingers trail higher, and he lets out a shaky breath, almost more a pant.

"Does it mi niño?"

Hector wriggles upwards, closer to Casales skull than he has ever been before, could see lines of cracks hollowed out in his skull trailing along.. it was almost fascinating to follow as he places a soft kiss to his strong cheek bone, head falling down on his shoulder as he softly whispers into Casales neck. "Buenos.. noches, papi.."

Casales jolts faintly, that heat coiling, humming in his bones. A  _ dangerous _ impulse, Héctor is so close, so bold, but he needs to-- the boy's face is right there, eyes looking into his own with such meaning, a deep-- the kiss is chaste,  _ innocent _ when it comes. Yet like a firebrand it  _ burns _ on his skull. Sending shivers all through him, a nearly dizzying need to just--

And the boy slumps, eyes closing as he snuggles, breath faint-- he can't-- he--

Carefully he shuffles himself out from under the boy, head filled with thoughts of just answering that forwardness and-- 

"Buenas Noches..." he breathes "buenas noches--  _ Mijo" _


End file.
